Bell 10 Piece
by GammaTron
Summary: Ben 10: Alien Force, One Piece, and Zatch Bell Crossover. A strange book sent Ben, Kevin, and Gwen to the world of One Piece in time for the Mamodo Battle to take place. Story is way better than the summary. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello! I decided to rewrite the old work I had for this story. I do not own Zatch Bell, Ben 10: Alien Force, or One Piece.**

**Kaze: And thank god for that.**

**Me: …Shad up, Kaze…Also, Yuki , Usa, and Ko are owned by Emma Iveli. Thought Usa and Ko won't show up for a few chapters.**

* * *

There are a few places you shouldn't go to at night…an abandoned lot…a churro factory…a desert…Three people just had to pick the desert. A green car with black lines running down it in two spots parallel to each other stopped in front of a dilapidated building in the middle of Death Valley before three figures stepped out. One was a girl with her long dark red hair in a ponytail. She wore a red shirt, a black vest, and a black skirt with long black stockings. She had jade eyes and red lipstick on her face. The next one was a boy taller than her, but was coated in various minerals and wore speedos. He had onyx eyes. The last one was another boy. He had green eyes and brown hair. He sported a black shirt, a green jacket with a white vertical line and the number 10. He also wore blue jeans.

"So this is where that signal came from, right Kevin?" the girl asked.

"The transmission said to come here, Gwen," the mineral teen replied.

"So let's go in," the last teen said as he walked into the building.

The other two walked in. Inside, shining in the moonlight, was a single green and black book. On the cover was strange writing and a symbol; two connecting triangles with a circle on each point.

"A book?" Kevin asked, "This transmission was sent by…a book?! What good is a stupid book?! HUH?!"

Gwen slapped him on the back of the head with her hand coated in a rouge energy.

"Ow…Hitter…" Kevin mumbled as the other teen male picked the book up.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"I'm curious about what's in it," the teen replied as he flipped the pages, "Hey. I can read it."

"Really?" Gwen asked, sarcasm heavy in her voice, before she looked over Ben's shoulder at the book, "This is weird. I've never seen a book like this…I've never even seen this writing before…"

"I have," Kevin said, "This book is something that only appears every 1000 years. Just burn the thing and don't worry about…"

"'The First Spell: Herosen,'" Ben read.

The book began to glow.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kevin barked before there was a flash of light.

The light faded to reveal the trio, along with the car, had vanished.

* * *

It was a joyful day on a caravel with a ram head on the front and two masts with different-designed sails and tangerines. On the ram head, two figures were sleeping on it. One was a little kid with big bronze eyes, blond hair, lines that went down the lower half of his face starting at his eyes, and wore a blue dress, blue dress shoes, and a big bow on the front of his dress with a topaz jewel in the middle of it. The other was a teen with black hair, a scar under his left eye, a red vest, blue jeans, and a straw hat. Both were snoring when a splash and a crash woke them up. The two shot up and saw Ben, Gwen, and Kevin struggling on getting onto the ship while they saw Kevin's car on the deck.

"SUGOI!" the straw hat wearer exclaimed with stars in his eyes, "Hey, Zatch, you think they wanna join my crew?"

"Yeah!" the boy replied with stars in his eyes, "And look at that thing! It's so awesome!"

"BEN, YOU IDIOT!" Kevin barked as he whacked Ben on the head, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ THE DAMN BOOK! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

"Uh…Kevin? Did your eyes just turn white and your teeth become fangs?" Gwen sweatdropped.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders before seeing Zatch and the teen come up to his car.

"HEY! BACK AWAY FROM MY CAR!" Kevin barked.

"Your what?" the straw hat wearer asked.

"I think he means this metal thingy," Zatch replied as he patted the hood of the car as he sat on it.

"Aw man…NOT THE PAINT, YOU BRAT!" Kevin barked as his left hand and arm changed into a sword.

"AH! A MAMODO!" Zatch screamed, "Luffy!"

Luffy took out a red version of Ben's book.

"ZAKER!" Luffy shouted.

Zatch's eyes lost color before he shot a bolt of lightning at them. Gwen's hand glowed with the rouge energy before she swiped it in front of the three, forming a barrier that cancelled the lightning out. Ben took out his left arm, revealing a strange green watch on it. He pressed the sides and the center rose, revealing a hologram.

"Time to go Diamondhead," Ben said as he slammed the face down.

Time slowed down as energy from the watch entered his body through his very DNA. His body shrunk slightly as he bent over a little. His head reshaped to resemble a primate head with four eyes as his clothes vanished so blue fur could cover him. A tail and two more arms sprouted out of him. Ben was now a four-armed monkey with four green eyes, black skin, and blue fur.

"DIAMON-Aw man…" the monkey sighed, "Spidermonkey…"

"SUGOI!" Luffy and Zatch exclaimed with stars in their eyes.

They ran up to Spidermonkey.

"That is so cool! Are you a superhero?" Zatch asked.

"Did you eat a monkey Akuma no Mi?" Luffy asked.

"I'm sorry, but a what?" Spidermonkey asked.

"What's going out here?" a voice asked.

The five turned to see a girl with a developed figure, orange hair, brown eyes, a blue and white tee, and an orange skirt was leaning on the battered and poorly fixed rail with a girl with long red hair, a pink and red dress, and jade eyes beside her.

"AHH! IT'S A METAL MONSTER!" a voice screamed.

"EEK! A MONSTER!!" a second voice screamed.

"OH NO!!!" a third voice cried.

"MERU-MERU-MEI!"

The trio turned to see a tanned, skinny teenager with black curly hair and a long nose. He wore a dark yellow plaid bandanna, special sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath it. The next was a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid. His left antler had a metal plate wrapped around it. He wore a pink, fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross and a purple pair of shorts. He also has a remarkable feature that no other reindeer had; a blue nose. The next was a little girl with short icy-blue hair in a blue shirt and jeans. The last was a small…horse?...sheep?...something… whatever it was, it had brown and peach fur and hooves. That should be enough for you people. All of them, minus the strange creature, were hiding behind a little girl with curly pink hair and a pink dress and a muscular man. He was carrying around three swords, bundled up with his green haramaki over his right hip which is favorable so he could easily draw any one of them with his left hand; his right hand was resting over the swords. On his left ear were three earrings and he normally had a bandanna tied around his left arm. He wore a white shirt, dark green trousers, and black shoes. The swordsman took out a katana.

"Whatever it is, it's dead," the swordsman said.

"Yeah! Go kill it, Zoro!" the long-nose whimpered.

"Idiot," the swordsman stated.

"Kolulu, your big brother's a jerk," Usopp said.

The little girl glared at him.

"Hey! Leave my car alone!" Kevin growled as his left hand turned into a backgammon made of stone and green crystals.

"Excuse me, but what's a car?" a voice asked.

They turned to see another girl with soft peach skin, long blond hair, and gentle sky-blue eyes wearing a orange shirt, a blue vest with long sleeves that ended at her wrists, and a red skirt walking down a set of stairs from the upper deck with a small pink and white kitten in her arms.

"I believe there's an explanation to be heard, correct?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see a teen with gray skin, black hair, black markings on his face, piercing yellow eyes, fangs for teeth, and a black outfit stood beside a tall, attractive woman with shoulder length black hair. She wore a black jacket and skirt made of leather over a purple shirt and skirt. She also wore a gold arm band with white strings attached to it and the letter N on it.

"There is," Spidermonkey said as he changed back to Ben in a green light.

* * *

"So your names are Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Levin?" the woman asked.

"That's right, Robin was it?" Gwen replied.

"That's right, Magician-sama," Robin replied.

"You wanna join my pirate crew?" Luffy asked.

His reply was a kick to the face by a tall, slim young man with blond hair, often well-dressed, and kept his hair brushed over his left eye. He wore a black, double-breasted suit with tie and long-sleeved, blue-buttoned shirt with pinstripes. He also wore dress shoes. These shoes were extremely durable. He also had a cigarette in his mouth. He also had hearts for eyes.

"Ah…Be still my heart, for I am seeing a marvelous red-haired beauty before my eyes," the man swooned as he gave her a parfait, "A sweet for a sweet."

"Oh, thank you," Gwen said.

"Hey! You stay away from her, you lame cook!" Kevin threatened.

"Stone brain!" the man growled.

"Oi, what are you fighting about, shit cook?" Zoro asked.

"Stay outta this, crap swordsman!" the two replied.

"HEY!" Zoro growled.

The three began to duke it out with Kevin using his blade and backgammon, Zoro his swords, and the cook his feet.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the orange-haired girl barked as she whacked them on the head with a blue metal staff.

"Ah…Nami-swan's hits feel like angel kisses to me…" the chef swooned.

The girl then kicked him between the legs.

"AND TIA-CHAN'S DON'T!" th chef screamed in agony.

Zoro and Kevin laughed before Tai glared at them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," the other girl bowed, "My name is Kaya. This is Nya."

"Nya!" the kitten mewed with a wave.

"Nya says she's happy to meet you," the reindeer translated.

"So do you have a Mamodo?" the long-nose asked as he pointed at Ben's book.

Ben shook his head.

"I just found this lying on the floor and the next thing we knew, we were here, Usopp," Ben replied.

The long-nose nodded.

"So what's that on your arm?" the reindeer asked.

"It's called the Omnitrix, Chopper," Ben explained, "With it, I can transform into 1,000,903 different aliens."

"You mean like that monkey?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"That's right, Yuki," Ben replied, "One's even a ghost."

"A ghost?" the chef groaned, "Can it go through walls with others?"

"Yeah," Ben replied before the chef screamed as Tia kicked him once more between his legs, "Um…Is Sanji going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Nami replied.

"Tia's scary…" a boy with a duck bill, blue footy pajamas with a yellow pouch, and brown hair whimpered.

Tia began to strangle the poor boy, growling, "Kanchome…"

"Meru-mei," the thingy said.

"Ponygon says that he's happy to meet you, Ben," the reindeer translated, "I'm happy to meet you too."

"Same here, Chopper," Ben nodded.

"In case you forgot, Ben; we're on another planet with no way home," Gwen said.

"More likey, an alternate reality," Kevin added, "I've been to nearly every planet in the universe back in the days and…well…I've never heard of a world like this. I have heard about Mamodo and the Mamodo Battle though."

"Until we find a way beck, Kevin, why don't we stay with them?" Ben asked, "These guys are great."

He pointed at Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Yuki, and Zatch and laughing and doing a can-can routine while cheering.

"…Fine…" Kevin sighed, "But if they break my car, I'm breaking bones."

Usopp, Chopper, Ponygon, and Yuki gulped in fear.

"Do you have a library on the ship?" Gwen asked.

"No. But we do have a reading shelf," the goth replied.

"Okay, Brago," Gwen nodded before she followed Robin and Brago.

* * *

**Me: Next time, the crew lands of the island of ship builders called Water 7 to fix the Going Merry, but what they find out will shake them to the core.**


	2. Welcome to Water 7!

**ME: UPDATE!**

* * *

A week had gone by since the trio had landed on the ship. They had gotten use to the crazy shenanigans that happened on the ship, what with Zatch and Luffy's fridge escapades that were made worse when Ben joined in with an alien form and something always breaking and Usopp shouting at the one who broke it. Gwen and Ben both grew to love the ship almost as much as everyone else there while Kevin slightly enjoyed it if he didn't spend most of the time making sure no one wrecked his car. The crew had been telling them all about what their crew has done and they told them what they did in return. So far, they learned Luffy had a bounty of 100,000,000 and Zoro had a 20,000,000 bounty. Right now, the ship was heading for a place known as Water 7, home of a large group of shipbuilders and shipwrights with the money the crew had gotten from a place known as Skypedia.

* * *

"So we're heading to this Water 7 place to fix the Going Merry, right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Merry's been on so many travels," Usopp explained, "She's even the crew's first ship. I'd do anything to make her keep sailing."

Ben nodded.

"Shame I don't have Upgrade anymore," Ben said, "Then again…This ship isn't high tech…"

"Upgrade?" Yuki asked.

"A Galvanic Mechamorph," Ben explained, "I could turn into Upgrade and take over machines, improving their abilities and forms."

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"But of course! I, the great captain Usopp, once fought a Galvanic Mechamorph with my bare hands while that fiend took over an entire armada!"

"OH WOW!" Yuki exclaimed as stars shined in her eyes.

_'He's such a liar…'_ Ben sweatdropped.

"Good thing that old lady gave us this map and letter of recommendation to the top shipwrights here," Kevin said before puking over the ship, "AW MAN! I THOUGHT OF HER FACE AGAIN!"

"Luffy, leave the search for the shipwright to me," Sanji offered, "I'll find us the hottest babe around."

"NO WAY! BAKA!" Luffy barked, "We need a big, strong guy to be on our crew!"

"Yeah! Five meters tall!" Zatch added.

"That's too much, you two," Usopp scolded, "He won't be able to fit on our little ship."

"At least we have a map," Gwen said as she looked up from her book, "She said we had to find a person named Iceberg in the Market Area."

Nami and Kevin looked at the map to show it was a poor drawing of…well…it looked like a fat lump with an arrow with the word 'Water 7' pointing at it with railroad tracks coming out of it.

"THIS MAP IS USELESS!!!" Nami roared as Kevin ripped it to shreds.

"I think he should look like this;" Luffy said as he held up a poorly drawn image of a…person?...squid thing?...something…it had a red body, peach limbs, a grey nose, and blue top.

"I'd rather run away from someone like that," Usopp and Yuki said in unison.

"I'd swim into a Sea King's mouth before I'd let a guy like him join," Sanji and Kanchome added.

"LAND HO!" Ben shouted, "LAND HO! I always wanted to say that!"

"We're coming up to Water 7?" Luffy asked, "YATTA!"

Brago groaned as he pulled earplugs out of his ears.

"These are useless…"

Robin and Gwen nodded as they took out their own earplugs.

"WOW!" Zatch, Tia, Kolulu, and Ponygon awed.

Usopp, Chopper, Yuki, and Ponygon all had dropped jaws, Sanji and Zoro chuckled, Nya mewed in awe, and Brago just stared at the sight.

"Fascinating…" Robin examined with a smile.

"Whoa…" Gwen and Ben awed.

"Eh. I've seen bigger," Kevin scoffed.

"Pretty," Nami stated.

"IT'S SO BIG!!!" everyone, but Robin and Brago, exclaimed.

Water 7 was a colorful island that resembled a volcano-shaped water fountain with the houses built on top of one another.

* * *

"So what are we doing again?" Kevin asked.

"We're looking for the Mamodo that goes with my book," Ben replied.

"But we don't know who he or she is or what he or she looks like," Kevin complained.

"That's why we have Gwen," Ben replied as Gwen held the book with her eyes glowing the violet color.

"I can't find any mana resembling anything on the book," Gwen sighed.

"That's alright," Ben replied, "Could be out of your range. I'll try an aerial…view?"

"Something wrong, Ben?" Gwen asked.

"Possibly," Ben replied before slamming the top of the Omnitrix down.

Time slowed down for Ben. Ben's entire body shifted and mutated. His entire head was encased in a black carapace as four tentacle-like eyes popped out. His arms grew spindly as another set grew and his legs changed with them. His torso was covered in white carapace as a black abdomen grew out from his tailbone. A pair of orange wings sprouted from his back while the symbol of the Omnitrix appeared on his face.

"Stinkfly!" the alien insect grinned as he buzzed in the air.

"No way!" Gwen gasped, "Ben, what if someone just saw you?"

"They'll think I ate an Akuma no Mi," Stinkfly replied, "I'm off!"

He flew off. Soon, the Omnitrix began to beep red.

"Uh oh…" Stinkfly gulped before quickly landing beside a sleeping Zoro and shocked Kolulu.

There was a flash of red light and Ben was on the deck.

"What was that?" Kolulu asked.

"That was one of my favorite forms; Stinkfly," Ben replied.

"Welcome back, Ben," Kaya said as she and Nya walked out.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

The four turned to see a man with big black eyes and a long nose similar to Usopp's only rectangular. He also had chatain hair. He wore a white cap, a high-collared orange shirt with blue sleeves, jeans, and white sneakers.

"Oh, hello," Kaya bowed, "My name is…"

"Kaya from Cocoyashi village, orphaned at a young age when your former butler, Klahador, killed your parents and ears later, a group of pirates, the very same pirates that live on the Going Merry, which was made by your butler Merry, saved you and drove Klahador away, revealing that he was actually Captain Kuro. Months later, Kuro attacked with a purple three-tailed panther shortly after you took in Nya, your pet cat over there. Since then, you have been on the Grand Line and have recently joined the Straw Hats as Doctor-In-Training," the man said, "My name is Kaku."

He looked around.

"It's worn pretty badly…"

He did a simple jump and landed at the mast. He carefully stroked the metal plates it had that were recently added.

"We probably have to replace the mast," Kaku examined.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!!" Zoro roared as he had two swords out, "WHO ARE YOU!!?"

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you up?" Kaku asked.

* * *

"He had a talking bird!" Luffy exclaimed.

"It was so cool! Do you think we can get a talking bird for the ship, Luffy?" Zatch asked.

"NO, YOU IDIOTS!" Nami barked, whacking them both with her Clima-Tact.

"That guy was weird," Tia said, "He could make rope come out of his sleeves and throw people around and even shouted at Nami for showing her legs in a skirt."

"But what about that guy who actually made holes in the ground with his fingers? He's scary…" Yuki whimpered.

"So where's Ding-Dong Nose?" Kevin asked.

"We're not sure," Tia replied.

"I am done inspecting the ship," Kaku said, "Your ship has suffered extensive damage. She must have had quite a journey coming here."

"Sure did," Luffy replied, "Merry went up a mountain and even into the sky!"

"How long will it be before she's healthy?" Zatch asked.

"…I'm sorry about saying this to you all, but…Even we, the people of Water 7, cannot heal this ship."

The crew, minus the silent members and the missing Usopp, Robin, and Brago, gasped.

"Even if we patch it up as much as we can, the probability of you making it to the next island is…Zero percent."

"But she's been just fine since we've been on here," Ben argued.

"The keel is severely damaged," Kaku stated.

"That's not good," Gwen said, "The keel is the most important part of the ship. It's the most important part of a ship. It runs from the front of the ship to the back. I guess you can also call it the heart of the ship, because without it, the ship would have no life whatsoever."

"And why can't we just replace it?" Kevin asked.

"Are you an idiot?" Kaku asked, "If you replace the keel, you end up making a new ship."

"He's right," Gwen nodded, "No matter what we do, even if we use the same wood from the Going Merry, if the keel is replaced then it is not the Going Merry."

"I am sorry that your ship cannot be repaired," Kaku said, gently fingering a doorframe, "It's such a shame. This ship must have been divine to see when it was first made."

Kaku then left.

"…We could try to find a friend of ours to repair it," Ben said.

"But we have no clue when or where that old man is," Kevin argued.

"When or where?" Nami asked.

"We know this man named 'Paradox,'" Gwen explained, "We worked with each other during a few cases. He can time travel and even has a map of reality in his head."

"That's so cool!" Luffy and Zatch exclaimed with stars in their eyes.

The door opened. Everyone turned and gasped. In the door, slumping, was Usopp. He was coated in hardening crimson blood, his eyes blank, his nose bent in numerous places and bent to the left, and his clothes torn in a few places with broken teeth. He fell over. Kaya was about to faint when Ben caught her.

"Usopp!" Yuki gasped, "Did that Franky guy do this to you?!"

"Yes…He did…" Usopp gargled, "I'm so useless…I'm sorry, everyone…The money…They took it…"

He began to cry, blubbering about how sorry he was about losing the money to fix Merry. Luffy's hat covered his eyes with the shadow it cast, Zoro tied his bandana onto his head, Sanji lit a cigarette, and Chopper frowned. Chopper and Kaya quickly nurtured Usopp's wounds and Chopper left Kaya to take care of him. Ben, Kevin, Luffy, Zoro, Chopper, and Sanji walked out.

"Where are they going?" Tia asked.

"Most likely…Getting into trouble," Gwen replied, "Just ignore it."

"Fine, but if they do something…" Nami began before a revving sound was heard, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"The car," Gwen replied.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh…If there's one thing you should never do is piss off someone like that. Next time, the six head to Franky House for some…business…Yes, that's right…business…**


	3. Merry is Dying

**ME: UPDATE!**

* * *

A group of men of various sizes in strange armor cheered, laughed, danced, drank, sang, and basically partied inside a colorful house with the gold words 'FRANKY'S HOUSE, SUPA!' on the roof. Outside, the six were walking towards the structure. Ben slammed the Omnitrix down. Time slowed. Ben's body grew the ten feet tall. His skin turned dark red and his torso was covered in a white and black shirt. His pants turned black with bare two-toed red feet. He had two pairs of arms and both looked like they could smash things without much effort. His head was red and hairless with two pairs of yellow eyes. His upper left shoulder had the same symbol as on his watch on it.

"Fourarms!" the new Ben Tennyson roared as he smashed his fists together.

* * *

"You lost! You lost!" a man laughed.

"WAH!!" a man wearing a cowboy hat laughed.

"You're going shopping! Buy the best meat and rum in the shop!! We have plenty of money!!! Ha-ha!"

"Just you wait! I'll get you back!!" the giant laughed as he began to walk out, "Hm?"

He was bitten, chewed up, spat out, chewed up again, swallowed, and pooped out by the six, stopping the party.

"YOU'RE…STRAW HAT LUFFY!" one gasped.

A giant laughed as he stomped over to the them, wearing strange armor on his body.

"I'll teach you a lesson and then turn you in for your bounty," he said, "I'll even give you a free hit, shortie."

Luffy glared at him, his pupils dots. He began to release a fury of punches towards the giant without touching him.

"Gomu-Gomu no…"

He continued to watch the pirate captain throw punch after punch, and as he watched, he noticed something strange happening to Luffy's arms: they were turning red! They were actually changing to a different skin color.

'What the hell?!' Kevin thought.

They collided with the giant's armor.

"…CANNON!!!" Luffy roared.

Everyone watched in sheer amazement as Luffy not only managed to punch a huge hole in the giant's armor, but he also managed to send him flying back into the large group of outcasts.

"He penetrated the armor!!"

"Oi!" one known as Zambai quickly brought up his hands, "H-Hold on guys! Let's talk this over! Let's talk...talk..."

He trailed off before grabbing a nearby weapon.

"FIRE THE CANNONS!"

Five cannons were shot at the six. Zoro dashed at them with his three swords out, one in his mouth and one in each hand.

"Dude, that's cool," Kevin stated.

"Santoryu…" Zoro began as he sliced through the cannonballs, "…KARASUMA GARI!"

The Family watched on in horror as the ball fragments flew past the other Straw Hats and blew up behind them harmlessly.

"T-Those cannonballs were made of iron!" Zambai exclaimed.

Fourarms roared as he ran to the cannons and lifted four of them in one arm easily. He threw them, destroying a few walls. He slammed his hands together, releasing a shockwave that sent ten of the men into the walls and out of the place.

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S A MONSTER!!!" one screamed.

"R-Run for your lives! We have to get out of here!"

The blonde chef landed on top of one of the gang members in a handstand, a cold look in his eye.

"Don't start a fight you can't finish. Party Table…"

He began to spin on the guys head.

"…Kick Course!"

The Straw Hat chef took out a large number of the Franky Family with a devastating sweeping kick.

"We can't get out through the back!"

"The window! Use the window!"

Chopper held up a yellow ball.

"RUMBLE BALL!" Chopper shouted before eating it, "HORN POINT!"

He grew in size as his front arms became muscular and covered in fur as the hoofs on them turned into hands. His legs changed to resemble an actual reindeer. Is face resembled an actual reindeer's except for the blue nose. Finally, his horns grew and became razor sharp. He chased the Franky Family.

"ROSEO COLLONADE!" Chopper shouted as he tossed them into the air.

They screamed as they all landed, getting their heads stuck in the ground. The others began to fire anything they could. Kevin sliced through the fruits and the knives simply broke when they made contact with his body.

"AAH!!!" the Franky Family screamed in pure fear.

"You want that money, right? Well…It's not here! Our big bro has it!" Zambai yelped in fear.

"We're not here for the money," Fourarms said.

"WE'RE HERE TO PULVERIZE YOUR ASSES FOR WHAT YOU DID TO USOPP!" Luffy roared.

The Franky Family gulped as they soiled themselves multiple times.

* * *

"Did you guys have a good time?" Gwen asked, "And any reason why you guys smell like gunpowder, alcohol, saliva, urine, feces, and blood?"

"We clobbered the guys who hurt Usopp and destroyed their place," Ben replied, "But the place being destroyed was unintentional."

"What does underwear have to do with us kicking their asses?" Luffy asked.

"You WHAT?!" Gwen gasped, glaring at the six.

"Ah…Gwen-chan's giving us a loving glare…" Sanji swooned.

POW! WHAM! SLAP! SPANK! KAPOW! ROAR! RWOWR!!

Kanchome walked in.

"AH! What happened?!" Kanchome gasped.

"They slipped on some ice," Gwen lied as she walked out.

The six currently had their heads through the table, their pants down, revealing their rumps all red and stingy from the giant swatter Gwen made with her energy.

"So it's agreed that we never get Gwen mad again?" Zoro asked as they managed to pull their pants up.

The other five nodded. They lifted the table up and tried to walk out. I say try because they kept getting stopped by the table hitting the walls around the door.

"Okay, all in favor of getting our heads out of the table first?" Ben asked.

"I," everyone replied.

"Where's the horse that goes nay?" Luffy asked, looking around before Zatch came in.

"Luffy, are you playing a game?" Zatch asked.

"Uh…Why, yes, we are," Kevin replied, "Now we just need you to stare at the table, okay?"

Zatch stared at it.

"Now, Luffy," Zoro whispered.

Luffy took his book out.

"ZAKER!" Luffy read.

BOOM!

The only two not affected by the attack were Luffy and Kevin. The others were on the floor, twitching as small zaps came off them.

"What happened?" Zatch asked, "Is the game over?"

"Yeah and you won," Kevin replied before giving Zatch a spoon, "It's a new weapon for Vulcan 300; the Spoon of Stupidity."

"YAY!" Zatch cheered as he took out a pocky box with chopstick arms and legs, "Look at what I won for you, Vulcan."

"We were playing a game?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head.

* * *

"Hey~~~!!!" Chopper called, "Usopp's awake!"

"REALLY?! THAT'S GREAT!!" Luffy cheered.

"Why haven't Robin and Brago come back?" Gwen pondered as she looked at the sky, noting that it was possibly four in the afternoon.

* * *

"I'M SORRY EVERYONE!!! I LOST OUR MONEY!!!" Usopp cried as he hugged Zoro's leg.

"Hey…Calm down…HEY!" Zoro shouted as he was about to kick Usopp on the head.

"WE WORKED SO HARD TO GET THAT MONETY AND I JUST LET IT GET TAKENA WAY!!" Usopp blubbered.

"Usopp! Go back to bed!" Chopper ordered.

"Do you think we can help Merry with 100 Million Belli?" Usopp asked.

"Nope! We're going to get a new ship," Luffy replied with a smile, "A lot of 2nd class ships here cost 100 million Belli and all of them are bigger than ours."

"NANI?!" Usopp gasped, "ARE YOU INSANE, LUFFY?!"

The two of them began to argue. Sanji and Kevin quickly held the captain back with Kanchome, Kolulu, and Yuki.

"MERRY IS GOING TO DIE, USOPP!" Luffy shouted.

Usopp's eyes widened.

"I wouldn't make this decision if Merry wasn't going to die," Luffy said, calming down, "I know you care for her, Usopp, but no matter what we do, Merry is dying."

"But Merry…She took us all the way here!" Usopp argued.

"Yeah…but now it's only a matter of time before she sinks."

"JUST BECAUSE A FEW CARPENTERS SAY SHE CAN'T BE FIXED, SHE'S GOING TO DIE?! MERRY CAME ALL THIS WAY WITH US!!" Usopp shouted, "BE IT GIANT WAVES OR DEADLY SEA B ATTLES! YET YOU'RE ALL GOING TO LET HER DIE HERE?!"

He grabbed Luffy's vest.

"I'VE MISJUDGED YOU, LUFFY!" Usopp declared.

"WE'RE LEAVING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Luffy barked.

"BULLSHIT!" Usopp retorted.

"Good thing Kaya's out shopping with Ben body guarding her…" Nami whispered.

"IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE MERRY BEHIND, THEN I QUIT!" Usopp shouted.

He walked off Merry. Yuki ran behind him.

"Luffy…I can't go with you anymore," Usopp said, "I won't cause you anymore trouble."

"Usopp, don't go!" Chopper and Zatch cried.

"But the ship belongs to the captain. So fight me," Usopp said, "I win, and I get to keep Merry."

"Monkey D. Luffy…Zatch Bell…" Yuki whispered.

Both turned to the Going Merry.

"WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A MAMODO BATTLE!" both shouted.

* * *

**Me: Whoa. Didn't expect this to happen…Next time, Luffy and Zatch fight Usopp and Yuki. But can they with Usopp injured this badly? And what happens when that Franky guy finds out his place is destroyed and those guys in it were beaten up to bloodies pulps? Find out next time.**


	4. Luffy VS Usopp

**ME: UPDATE!**

* * *

In this world, there will always be something known as the X-Factor. This factor is random, meaning that anything that can happen, will happen at one point. An example of this is happening right now.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS, ARE YOU?!" Nami demanded, "JUST APOLOGIZE!"

"No," Luffy replied as he thought about what Usopp said to him.

* * *

"_Tonight at 10, we'll come back here! We'll duel for the right to care for the Going Merry!" Usopp said, "After the fight, everything Is over between us!"_

* * *

"…Complain all you want," Luffy said, "There's no turning back…"

"THIS WAS YOU FAULT!" Sanji barked.

"MY FAULT?!" Zoro demanded.

"They came here earlier today right?" Kanchome asked, "If you and moss-head had taken care of Them, Usopp wouldn't have gotten hurt and lose his pride!"

"CAN IT, DUCK LIPS!" Kolulu growled.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Tia barked.

"There's no point in arguing about it!" Nami added as the two walked in.

"Nami, it's all this trash's fault," Sanji said.

Chopper, Ben, Ponygon, Nya, and Kaya walked in, looking down at the floor.

"Chopper, Ponygon, didn't you run after those two?" Zoro asked.

"…I wanted to finish treating him, but he forced me to come back by using Yuki's Spell-book," Chopper explained.

"We saw what happened and what he said to Chopper," Ben added.

"What did he say?" Kolulu asked.

"He said…" Chopper rose his face to reveal he was crying with boogers coming out of his nostrils, "'You and me are finished!! Go back to the ship!'"

"I wanted to follow him, but Ben stopped me," Kaya sniffled.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sanji barked as he attempted to kick him in the face.

Ben turned into Fourarms and caught his leg.

"…Everyone was so happy just this morning…" Nami said, "And we still don't know Robin or Brago's whereabouts…"

"Meru-mei meru meru-meru…" (It feels like the whole group is falling apart…) Chopper translated for Ponygon.

* * *

Luffy and Zatch stood on the shore in front of the Going Merry, five meters from Usopp and Yuki.

"Can't we stop them?!" Kaya asked.

"If you can't handle it, go into the ship," Zoro replied, earning him a kick by Sanji.

"Don't be surprised when I tell you this, Luffy, but I HAVE 8000 FOLLOWERS WAITING FOR MY SIGNAL! SURRENDER NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!"

He began to cough up blood and fell over.

"USOPP!" Kaya gasped.

"WAAAAH!" Chopper screamed, "SEE! SEE! SEE! I TOLD YOU HE WAS HURT BAD!!!"

Luffy and Zatch stood before them.

"Certain Death-Ketchup Star!!!" Usopp smirked, "It's foolish to pity your enemy and leave yourself vulnerable. BLIZDO!"

Yuki shot her ice and struck them both five meters back.

"Certain Death-EGG STAR! STAR!" Usopp shouted as he shot Luffy and Zatch with rotten eggs.

"THEY STINK!" Zatch exclaimed.

"BAKA! GET SERIOUS, USOPP!" Luffy barked,

"THIS IS MY FIGHTING STYLE!!" Usopp replied, "By the way, Luffy, don't open your mouth so wide!! You may get burned!! Certain-Death Tabasco Star!!!"

He shot it into Luffy's mouth, making him swallow. His entire body turned crimson.

"HOT~!!!" Luffy screamed as he released a giant pillar of flames from his mouth.

He began to fall over.

"Also, when you're falling down, you should look out BENEATH YOU!! FROSTRUK!!!" Usopp read.

A group of snowmen appeared around Luffy and Zatch as Luffy screamed as he was covered in caltrops. The snowmen shouted 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' and clobbered the two. Kevin began to hum a certain tune until Gwen slapped him on the back of his head.

"LUFFY!!! WE ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU AND GET GOING MERRY!!" Usopp shouted.

"AND WE DON'T CARE HOW WE DO IT!!" Yuki added.

Her book began to glow brighter. Usopp noticed more of his book became readable.

"FROZRUK!" Usopp read.

Yuki was covered in ice before it shattered. Standing in place of Yuki was a teenager. She had frozen angel wings, ice-colored spiky hair, icy-blue eyes, snow-white skin, and a blue kimono with white snowflake patterns on it.

"A new spell?!" Zoro gasped.

Luffy got up before the older Yuki kicked him into a boulder on the shore along with Zatch. The two slowly stood up.

"SHURIKEN SHOWER!" Usopp shouted as he released a flurry of shuriken.

Luffy began to dodge and much as he could. A wave hit the ship's ram head. If the ship could think, it would be remembering something in its past.

* * *

_"I SEE AN ISLAND!!" Usopp exclaimed._

_"WOW~~~AWESOME!! WHAT KIND OF ISLAND IS IT?!" Luffy asked._

* * *

The water made it seem like Merry was crying.

_

* * *

_

"Let's go there~ Going Merry~ Full speed ahead!" Luffy and Usopp exclaimed while laughing together.

* * *

"ZAKERUGA!" Luffy shouted as Zatch fired a concentrated Zaker beam.

"FRIGISHIELD!" Usopp read.

A wall of ice appeared before the two and froze the spell.

"It seems that her spell power triples when she's in this form," Gwen said.

The red Spellbook erupted in a red light.

"BAO ZAKERGA!!!" Luffy read.

Zatch summoned a giant gold dragon made of lightning, holding two lightning-bolt theme medals with a ruby center in each of them. The dragon opened its mouth, surprisingly with the two fangs on the sides of its mouth extending to match the size of its mouth, before chomping down on Usopp and Yuki. Usopp had, luckily, thrown the book away before the dragon attacked.

"USOPP! YUKI!" everyone but Kevin gasped.

"…It's decided then…" Zoro said as Yuki changed back into her child form.

Luffy fell onto his knees.

"Stupid asshole…!!!" Luffy growled, "THERE'S NO WAY!!! THAT YOU'LL WIN!!!"

He managed to get up and pick his hat up.

"…Do whatever you want with the Going Merry," Luffy said, "We'll get a new ship…and we'll go on to the seas ahead."

Zatch walked alongside him.

"Good bye, Usopp…Yuki…It's been…fun," Luffy and Zatch said.

"USOPP~~~!!!" Chopper cried as he tried to get off the ship.

"HEY!! STOP, CHOPPER!!!" Kevin exclaimed as he grabbed Chopper's shoulder.

"WHY???!!! HE WAS IN PIECES TO BEGIN WITH AND GOT BEATEN UP LIKE THAT…!!!" Chopper cried before turning into a large muscular versions of himself with human hands instead of hooves.

"THIS IS NOT JUST A GAME OR A FIGHT!!!" Kevin growled as the two began to trade fists.

"SO WHAT?!! I'M A DOCTOR!!! LET ME AT LEAST LOOK AT HIS WOUNDS!!!"

Kevin kicked Chopper in the groin.

"They lost a duel and were then pitied," Kevin said as he looked Chopper directly in the eyes, "Think about what they must be feeling right now!!!"

"Think about how this kind of kindness pains the loser," Sanji said as he took a long inhale of his cigarette, "They entered this fight knowing this might happen."

"…Harsh…"

Everyone looked at Zoro. Chopper took this chance to dash over to Usopp and Yuki and dropped off a large amount of medical supplies.

"That's what a captain is," Zoro continued, "Don't hesitate. If you can't be decisive, who can we believe in? Let's clear the ship. We can never…"

Luffy, Usopp, Yuki, Zatch, Chopper, and Ponygon were all sobbing.

"…Return to this ship."

He turned to Kaya.

"You can stay here if you want," Zoro said, "I know you care for this ship as much as Usopp."

Kaya nodded.

**

* * *

**

Me: Oh man…Poor Usopp and Yuki…Ah well. Next time, someone attacked the mayor late at night and the people think it's the Straw Hats!


	5. Cyborg Franky VS Straw Hat Luffy

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

As the song goes, one is the loneliest number that you ever do. That's was what Usopp was like as he laid on the barren deck of the nearly-abandoned Going Merry. Nearby, Yuki was curled into a ball near Merry's figurehead. Everyone but Kaya and Nya had left the two. The two were currently cooking something in the nearly empty kitchen. The others were all in a hotel in Water 7. The others had simply gathered everything except for various items for the four staying on the ship and left. Morning soon came, along with something shocking. Gwen yawned as she paid the news-bird 50 beli. She opened it and gasped.

"Guys! Guys!" Gwen shouted as she ran inside from the balcony, "Iceburg-san's been shot!"

"NANI?! Ice-ossan was shot?!" Luffy gasped.

"He's unconscious right now," Gwen explained as she looked at the article, "They're calling it the greatest tragedy in the history of Water 7."

"That guy…He's respected by so many people…" Luffy muttered.

"We'll go look!" Luffy and Zatch said in unison as the two hopped off with Zatch being carried by Luffy.

"Wait!" Nami and Tia exclaimed, "We're coming too!"

They ran out of the room.

"We'll go look for Robin-chwan," Sanji said as he, Kanchome, Chopper, and Ponygon were about to walk out the door, "Anyone else coming?"

"I'll go," Gwen said.

"I'll be working on this new mod for the car," Kevin said.

"Does it involve something exploding?" Gwen asked.

"…Maybe?"

"I won't pay for anything you destroy," Gwen said.

Kevin snapped his fingers with a scowl on his face.

* * *

An old man with a medical cross on his bald forehead frowned as he inspected an injured male with a five-o-clock shadow and numerous bandages on his figure.

"How is he, doctor?" a beautiful woman in a skimpy black skirt, boots, and yellow skin-tight shirt that did nothing to hide part of her cleavage asked as she adjusted her glasses while carrying a book.

Beside her, a semi-muscular man with long curly black hair sticking out of his top hat, black overalls, a white sleeveless t-shirt, and a pigeon sat on the couch.

"Hmm…He was shot…twice in the front…and three times in the back," the doctor examined, "I don't know what happened in that room, but this is too cruel."

"According to the police…" a man began.

He was a muscular man with black hair and mustache, usually wearing sunglasses. He constantly has a part of his hair sticking up. He also had green tattoos on his torso and red tattoos on his arms. He was sitting beside Kaku on a couch.

"…There were no signs of the locks being opened. There was no way anyone could've gotten in our out," he continued, "Correct, Kaku?"

"Indeed, Peeply Lulu-san. The only thing they found was a simple mask," Kaku nodded.

* * *

"Mr. Paulie! A word, please!" a reporter begged.

"NO! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" A man barked.

Paulie had a cigar in his mouth with a flame detailed denim jacket. His hair was blond and slicked back on his head while he wore a pair of orange goggles on top. He had a deep frown on his face with an irritated look mixed in.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, YOU FRICKIN' MORONS!!!" Paulie roared.

Sirens began to wail all of a sudden.

-This is an announcement. The Water 7 Weather Forecast Department has officially declared and Aqua Laguna warning for the entire island!- a voice called over numerous speakers.

"It's that time of year already?!" one man gasped.

"SHIT!" Paulie exclaimed.

* * *

"Aqua Laguna?" Kevin pondered before he saw a man walk by, "Yo! What's Aqua Laguna?"

"Ah. You must be a traveler," the man said as he walked over, "Aqua Laguna could be considered High Tide. You'll have to find higher ground, 'cause the entire town will sink by midnight. It happens every year! Bye and take care!"

"…Now this world is getting weirder and weirder by the minute…" Kevin muttered before going back to work on his car, "I love this place."

* * *

"There sure are a lot of people here," Zatch said.

"Yeah," Tia agreed.

"It seems that this is the only way in," Gwen examined, "The people all must care deeply for Iceberg-san if they're crowding around like this."

"What the hell's going on here?!" a voice demanded as dance music was heard.

"What's going on?" Nami asked.

"UWA!!! This rhythm is…!!!" one male gasped.

"It can't be!! It's impossible!!!" another exclaimed.

The five tilted their heads in confusion.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

The five yelped as they turned to see him on a separate giant seahorse with a carriage on its back.

"When did you get here?" Nami asked.

"When the music began to play."

"Hey guys, did you just call my name?" the voice asked as a tapping sound was heard.

"NO WE DIDN'T!! GO AWAY!!" one man shouted.

"Where are they?!" a woman asked as everyone began to look around.

"UP THERE!" Tia shouted as she pointed at a tower.

Behind a curtain attached to the tower were the silhouettes of four figures, dancing.

"OW!" the voice cried out, "Don't be shy, ask!! Ask my name!!"

"WE DON'T WANNA!" many people barked, "JUST GO AWAY!!"

"We know you're here, Straw Hat, Zatch Bell!" a second voice called out, "Reveal yourself!!"

"Uh oh…" Zatch gulped.

"Please don't tell me that was a Mamodo…" Nami groaned.

The curtain fell off the tower.

"We are this island's 'MOST SUPER' men!! Water 7's other famous faces!!" the first voice called out as one of the figures began to beat the tower like a drum.

"When people see us, they all say 'WOW!'" the second voice added.

The four figures posed and an explosion was heard behind them.

"FRANKY!!!" the tallest roared.

"KORAL Q!!!" the second tallest roared.

The second tallest was actually a tall red and white robot with bits of gold on him. He had two gold horns on his head and a metal face guard. The shorter two were twin females fully developed. Both had their hair in square shapes. One wore a red shirt with a teddy bear on it and a bikini bottom. The other wore yellow goggles, a yellow bikini top, and blue jeans. The tallest was a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet. His forearms were relatively enormous while his biceps were particularly small. He had brightly-colored blue hair. His choice of clothing comprised of a speedo and a Hawaiian shirt. Franky rose his sunglasses and glared at the two.

"SSSSUUUUUUPPPPPAAAAA!!!!!!!" Franky roared.

"FIGHT US, STRAW HAT AND ZATCH BELL!!!" Koral Q roared.

"UWAAAA!! THEY'VE GONE BERSERK!!! RUN AWAY!!!" everyone cried as they swam/rode/ran off.

"…Who the hell are those weirdoes?" Ben asked.

"Didn't Iceberg-san warn us about Franky?" Gwen asked.

"WHAT?!" Luffy gasped.

"That's him?!?" Zatch asked.

"HEY!!!" Luffy and Zatch roared, "SEAWATER PANTY GUY!!!"

"Luffy!" Nami gasped.

"Zatch…" Tia growled.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" the two shouted.

* * *

"Hey," Paulie said to Kaku and Lulu before he sat outside with the two.

"Greetings," Kaku nodded.

The doors opened and the woman came out with tears staining her face.

"Kalifa, what's wrong?" Kaku asked.

"DAMNIT, WOMAN, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Paulie barked before Lulu whacked him on the head.

"Iceberg-san…He's awoken!" Kalifa replied.

They all ran in to see Iceberg sitting down beside the man who was helping him.

"Thanks, Rob Lucchi," Iceberg said.

'Don't mention it,' the man's pigeon replied.

"Nma...I made you...all worry..."

Paulie grinned a little, "I'm just glad you're not dead! Better rest well, now. Don't worry about the shipyards. We'll take care of them all for you."

"Anyway, about last night...the guys who came into my room…"

"Don't worry, Iceburg-san," Paulie cut him off, "We're still looking into that. Those guys won't get away from us!"

"No," Iceburg shook his head, "I-I remember..."

"EH!?" the group of shipwrights cried out together.

Iceburg looked up at the ceiling.

"There were two of them. One was a big man in a mask, and the other one was a tall woman...with black hair. Those sharp eyes of hers. It was probably...Nico Robin."

'Coo-coo,' the pigeon flapped a little, 'Iceburg-san, according to World Government officials, Nico Robin came to this island as a member of the Straw Hats.'

'Nma...is that so...?'

"That means that the Straw Hats were behind this?" Paulie asked, tapping his arm impatiently, "Why?"

"Was it because we told them we couldn't fix their ship?!" Lulu thought aloud, "Those little bastards!"

* * *

"So you're Straw Hat Luffy?" Franky asked as his left eye twitched, "While we were away…You two sure made a big mess…!!!"

"When we came back, we couldn't believe what we saw," Koral Q added, "Our entire house was in shambles and everyone was beaten to a pulp."

As this was happening, the four were dancing out their emotions.

"I~~~CAN'T STAND IT! I probably can't stop for a week! Until I beat you into a ragdoll and burn your Spellbook…" Franky began.

"OUR RAGE WON'T SUBSIDE!!!" Koral Q finished.

"Hold on!" Nami shouted, "What did you do with our 200 million beli?!"

"Ah? That…" Franky said, "Koral Q, what did we do with it again?"

"We spent it all!" Koral Q replied with pride, "Those guys probably stole it from someone, so who cares if they want it back."

"The money doesn't matter!" Luffy shouted.

"We won't stop until we kick your asses!" Zatch added.

"Mind if I join in?" Ben asked.

"Hold on, Ben," Gwen said, "This is a fight between those four."

Franky inhaled a deep breath.

"What's he doing?" Nami asked.

"FRESH FIRE!" Franky shouted as he exhaled a tremendous burst of flames at the group.

Everyone quickly dodged.

"Did he just breath fire?!" Luffy gasped.

"Did he eat an Akuma no Mi?" Zatch asked.

"No clue!" Nami replied, "FIRE!"

Luffy and Zatch nodded.

"ZAKERUGA!" Luffy read as Zatch fired the beam.

Franky smirked.

"ALRIGHT, KORAL Q, TIME FOR THE SUPA FIGHT!" Franky roared, "RO ROBOGARUGU!!!"

Koral Q transformed into a larger robot with a shield-like torso. It was mainly white, black, gold, and red with the various horns and spikes being gold, the limbs being red, a long black pole in his back digging into the ground being black, and the rest, save for a silver shield with a yellow robot-like face on it, was pure white. The Zakeruga struck dead center and was sent back at them.

"WHAT?!" Luffy gasped before they dodged once more.

He then changed into a chibi version of his first form.

"BIIZAMU ROBORUGA!" Franky read as a missile with a drill on the front shout out of Koral Q's torso.

"RASHIELD!" Luffy read as a giant shield emerged from the waters.

It had two white pillars on the sides and a gold lightning-like symbol with a Ruby embedded in its middle in the center and was surrounded by lightning.

"Separate!" Koral Q shouted as the drill separated from the rocket, revealing a demon face on the missile part and a hidden rocket behind the drill, "The first shot will destroy the shield!"

When the drill impacted with the shield, the entire thing collapsed while the drill self-destructed.

"And the second one will attack the target!" Koral Q continued, "It's a SUPA attack!"

True to his word, the missile sent Luffy and Zatch into the water…almost if Gwen hadn't created a field of purple energy for the two to land on. Franky scowled before he and Koral Q jumped off the tower and into the water.

"Ah! He jumped into the water!!" Luffy yelped.

"If he ate an Akuma no Mi, then he'll sink!" Nami gasped.

"He could have slipped," Tia guessed.

"We're not that lucky," Ben sighed.

Franky, with Koral Q on his shoulders, then shattered the energy field Gwen made for Zatch and Luffy, sending them into the air.

"He can swim?!" Nami gasped.

"I never ate an Akuma no Mi!!!" Franky exclaimed.

"Gomu-Gomu no…"

"I've heard about your abilities, Straw Hat," Franky growled as he aimed his fist at Luffy, "STRONG RIGHT!"

His fist shot out on a chain and got Luffy in the gut and sent Luffy right into the large wall labeled with the number '1' on it. Luffy landed on his face on dry land.

"AH! LUFFY!" Zatch gasped before Stinkfly caught him.

"Wh-WHAT IS HE?!" Nami gasped.

"He's a Cyborg," Gwen replied as Franky's fist reattached itself to his arm.

* * *

"HEY! SOMETHING'S BAD HAPPENED!!!" a man roared as he came into the room the others of Galley-La were in.

He was a very large man. His white beard resembled the bottom of a ship surprisingly even though he had his black hair in a ponytail. He had a tattoo going from his chest near his shoulder to his arm with the kanji for "shipwright" (船大工, funadaiku), although oftentimes only the first kanji, which means "ship", could be seen.

"YOU'RE TOO LOUD, TILESTON!" Lulu shouted.

"MIND YOUR MANNERS! BE QUIET!!" Kalifa barked.

"AH! ICEBERG-SAN!! YOU'RE AWAKE, THAT'S GREAT!!! WUOOOO!!!"

The next thing everyone knew, Tileston was outside, on his back, rubbing the nasty bruise upon his forehead.

"Be quiet, damn it!!!" Paulie barked, "Iceberg-san is still sick!!!"

"OH!!! MY BAD!!!" Tileston shouted, "BY THE WAY, BAD NEWS!!!"

"Talk over there. Don't come any closer," Paulie threatened.

"RIGHT NOW, AT DOCK 1, THE STRAW HAT PIRATE THAT WAS THERE YESTERDAY, ALONG WITH THE CHILD ZATCH BELL, ARE FIGHTING FRANKY AND KORAL Q, AND THEY'RE BREAKING EVERYTHING IN THE SHIPYARD!!! WUOOOOOO!!!"

'The Straw Hat?!' the pigeon gasped, 'Iceberg-san!'

The others ran out, leaving Iceberg and Kalifa alone.

"Just rest, Iceberg-san," Kalifa said as she helped him back to bed, "I'll stay right here beside you."

* * *

"ALRIGHT, GUYS!" Nami cheered.

"SEND THAT SEAWATER PANTY-WEARING PERV FLYING!!!" Tia cheered.

"GO, BIG BRO AND BIG METAL BRO! ROCK N' ROLL!!!" the twins shouted.

"We will kick your asses a million times for each injury Usopp got!" Luffy growled.

Suddenly, his Spellbook began to glow brighter. Luffy turned a page and gasped.

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy cheered, "TWO NEW SPELLS!!!"

"Aw crap…" Koral Q muttered.

"But let's save them for last in case they're like Bao Zakeruga," Luffy continued, "For now; JIKEDOR!!!"

Koral Q was hit with a slow-moving, electricity-coated sphere with metal rings in it spinning in opposite directions. Suddenly, the wreckage around Dock 1 began to float around.

"What's going on?!" Franky gasped as he began to float as well.

"Jikedor turns the opponent into a living magnet!" Zatch replied, regaining consciousness.

"And since we're in a place famous for metal to make ships…" Ben began.

"…All that metal will be plastered onto Koral Q and immobilize him!" Gwen finished.

"In that case…" Franky smirked, "MUROMU ROBORUKU!!! OW!!!"

Koral Q transformed into a large robot three times Franky's size. He appeared to be made of a giant black and yellow tire with dozens of black and yellow rubber spheres forming his head, arms, and legs. He also had two long antennae that drooped to the sides with a red 'Q' on the top of the 'tire' body.

"Whoa…" Zatch and Tia awed.

The metallic items fell to the ground and water.

"AW COME ON!!!" Luffy shouted in anger.

Koral Q blew a raspberry at Luffy.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Luffy shouted, "Gomu-Gomu no PISTOL!!!"

Koral Q was knocked over and bounced into the water by Luffy's punch.

"HEY!" Franky growled.

He held his left arm out this time. His left hand turned to reveal a cannon in Franky's arm as a target scope appeared in the palm of Franky's hand.

"WEAPONS LEFT!!!" Franky shouted as he fired a missile at them.

Luffy and Zatch quickly evaded the attack as Koral Q got back up and stood beside Franky.

"Go, Zatch! The sixth spell…RAUZARUK!" Luffy read as a rainbow lightning bolt struck Zatch, covering him in a rainbow aura.

"Whoa…So that's the sixth spell…" Tia awed.

"DIGOU ROBORUKU!" Franky read.

Koral Q transformed into what appeared to be his first form, but his helmet was blue and gold with a red visor. His arms were bulkier with green, blue, and gold armor on them as well as his torso. His legs were now a white motorcycle with the red 'Q' on the hood. Zatch vanished and appeared in front of Koral Q, but Koral Q was right behind him. The two kept this going on for a few times.

"Weren't you going to do an attack that I couldn't follow?" Koral Q asked before throwing a punch at Zatch.

Zatch caught the fist and the two began to struggle against each other. Suddenly, both were struck with a large wooden pillar.

"Who did that?!" Franky gasped.

"You two are making quite a ruckus along with a large mess," Kaku said.

"What are you trying to do here…!!!" Paulie demanded.

"Galley-La…What do you want?!" Franky growled.

"WHOO-HOO! IT'S DOCK 1'S CHIEF MECHANICS!!!" the citizens watching the fight cheered.

* * *

**Me: I wonder what the other new spell is. Oh well. *shrugs* What will happen now that the Galley-La have joined in the battle? Find out next chapter! I don't own Koral Q. No seriously, I don't. If you don't believe me, look up Koral Q on YouTube or a video-playing site. He's from Zatch Bell.**


	6. GalleyLa VS Franky VS Luffy!

**Me: Update! *crying* Oh, Rein-san!**

**Ben: Why is the author crying? *sees Zatch crying as well along with Kiyo* As well as those two?**

**Gwen: He watched one of the Japanese episodes of Gash Bell. It really broke his heart from seeing how much Rein loved little Kyle enough to want his book burned to protect him. *starts to cry***

**Ben: Aw man…*turns to you* You better just start reading this.

* * *

**

The Galley-La Company (ガレーラカンパニー Garēra Kanpanī) was a company of shipwrights in Water 7. The company, which had been established for five years, built ships for citizens and pirates, as well as for the World Government. Water 7, the island the company was on, was said to be the home of the best shipwrights in the world. The company was led by Iceburg, the mayor of Water 7 and the elder apprentice of the legendary shipwright Tom. Furthermore, the Chief Shipwrights of Galley-La are rumored to be the strongest fighting force equal to that of two mermen each.

"Oh, oh, you boys from Galley-La, it's not nice to interrupt other people's fights you know?" Franky asked.

"It's not your place to say such things," Kaku replied, "We'd have come to stop you anyhow if you were messing with our company this much."

"WHOA!!! YEAH, FRANKY…HOW DO YOU INTEND TO FIX THIS, HUH?!" Tileston demanded.

"Dude, tone it down a bit!" Ben complained.

"Just wait, Tileston. We'll settle that later," Paulie said, "There's something more important than that right now…"

Galley-La faced Luffy and Zatch.

Paulie addressed the two, "Yo! 'Straw Hat' Luffy and 'Konjinki no Gash Bell.'"

"Konjinki no Gash Bell?" Ben repeated.

"It's suppose to be Zatch Bell," Nami sighed, "But his mouth was full of yellowtail at the time. The only reason he got that name was because one of his spells hit and sent 200 Marines to the hospital's intensive care unit."

"Yikes…Which spell?"

"Bao Zakeruga," Tia replied, shivering, "For some reason, that spell always fills me with a great fear…"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" Zatch and Luffy barked.

"If you're going to bluff, then I'll just have to simply tie you up!!! ROPE ACTION: HALF KNOT!" Paulie shouted as a rope came out of his sleeve and tied around Luffy's neck, "AIR DRIVE!!!"

Paulie sent Luffy through a steel pillar.

"YA BASTARDS!!!" Franky roared.

"WE SAID DON'T BUT IN OUR FIGHT!!!" Koral Q added.

"WE'RE THE ONES WHO HATE THEM!!!" both roared as the book erupted in a sky-blue light.

"SUPA!!! WE'VE GOT A NEW SPELL!" Franky posed, "OW!!! KORAL Q, GET READY! GIGANO ROBOGARUGU!!!"

This time, everyone heard the sounds of whirling gears and mechanical shifts as Koral Q began to change. Unlike the other times, this time showed him changing by opening and shifting. What was once a chibi form of his first form, now stood seven construction vehicles; a black and white Mack concrete mixer truck, a yellow Terex O&K RH 400 hydraulic mining excavator, a yellow Caterpillar 992G scoop loader, a yellow Kobelco CK2500 crawler crane, a red articulated dump truck, a green Caterpillar 773B dump truck, and a yellow Caterpillar D9L bulldozer.

"What the hell?!" Nami gasped.

"Whoa…Those look like construction vehic…Ohh boy…" Ben paled.

"What?" Tia asked.

"I've seen this on a movie," Ben said, "If Koral Q is going to change into what I think he's going to change into, we're screwed."

Suddenly, all seven vehicles began to shift and combine. The Terex became the upper torso while the dump truck formed the lower torso. The two Caterpillar vehicles formed the legs as the Caterpillar scoop loader and the Kobelco Crawler Crane formed the arms. The mixer shifted into a horrendous six green optic-ed head with a green glow in his giant maw. The red 'Q' was on the shoulders, knees, torso, and head. Koral Q stood on all fours and roared at them.

"Yep. We're fuckin' screwed," Ben said.

"Ben?!" Gwen gasped.

"What? We need to get with the program," Ben shrugged, "At least for until we get home."

The Galley-La members prepared for battle.

"WAIT! I still don't get why…!!" Luffy began to he got out of the pile of steel and wood.

It was then he noticed Koral Q.

"Did Koral Q get a haircut?"

Everyone in the vicinity facefaulted. Koral Q roared before swinging a punch at Tileston, who pushed against it. Tileston then tossed Koral Q over.

"ALRIGHT!!" the crowd cheered, "Tileston's super-human strength!!!"

Kaku managed to get on Franky's back before kicking him into the ground…ten yards away. Meanwhile, Zatch ran around, running away from a chasing Lulu, screaming something about 'IT'S POINTY! DON'T LET IT GET ME, LUFFY!!!' Luffy continued to dodge and attempt to hit Lucchi until Lucchi sent him flying into a pile of metal and wood twenty-seven yards away with a simple palm thrust to the gut.

"DAMN IT!!" Luffy roared, "AT LEAST TELL US THE REASON!!!"

"WE'RE THE ONES WHO WANT THE REASON!!!" Tileston roared.

"You're the ones who snuck into the HQ and shot Iceberg-san!" Paulie accused.

"WHAT?!" Luffy, Nami, Zatch, Tia, Gwen, and Ben gasped.

"Iceberg…? What are you talking about!?" Franky asked.

"WHAT!!!?" Zatch gasped.

"WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?!!" Luffy demanded.

"When Iceberg-san woke up, he recalled the two people who attacked him," Kaku explained, "One of which was Nico Robin, a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. From what we can guess, that goth was with her since he also said he was held down by some strange force after Robin said 'Gravirei.'"

"B-Brago-san too?!" Zatch gasped.

"Hey, hey, so is Bakaberg dead or what?" Franky asked, sweating a bit.

"If he was, we wouldn't be here right now," Paulie replied.

"Fine…But we get the last hit," Franky said, "Right, Koral Q?"

"RIGHT!!!" Koral Q roared.

"…Hm?!" Kaku gasped, "Why are some of the scattered wood and metal glowing?"

"We kept using our seventh spell, Zagurzem, while we were fighting you guys," Luffy explained, "Now we just need to figure out what it did. But for now…"

The red Spellbook erupted in an even bright red light.

"TAKE THIS!!!! THE FOURTH SPELL: BAO ZAKERUGA!!!" Luffy roared.

From out of Zatch's mouth, a giant dragon emerged.

"Oh my Kami…" Tileston gasped, actually not yelling for once.

Paulie dropped his cigar as his jaw dropped in fright. The pigeon began to freak out as Lucchi shook a little for two seconds. From Zatch's mouth, a giant dragon made of lightning emerged from it. In its hands were two lightning-bolt symbols with a ruby in the center of both. It hit the closest item hit by Zagurzem and ate it, doubling in size.

_'It…It's growing!'_ Kaku thought.

"I get it! He made some sort of Chain Line!" Gwen gasped.

"Chain Line?" Ben repeated.

"Somehow, Zagurzem attracts Zatch's attacks to the items it hits and increases the power of the spell for each one," Gwen explained, "Get enough and add it with Bao Zakeruga…"

"…You get one all-mighty spell!" Nami realized as Bao Zakeruga went through five of seven things that were hit by Zagurzem.

It was then Franky noticed Koral Q was glowing as well just as Bao Zakeruga ate the sixth item.

"Bao's appearance…" Nami gasped.

"…I-It's changing?!" Tia gasped.

It grew two golden axe-like horns on the sides of his head while a symbol resembling a lightning bolt began to emerge from its forehead.

"Much stronger…" Nami gasped.

"Much bigger…" Tia gulped as Bao let out a town-shaking roar as he neared the last target; Koral Q.

Koral Q was now shaking in a black puddle of oil as Bao Zakeruga's head was now double his size.

"We're fucked…" the Galley-La, Franky, and Koral Q said before the spell struck.

Everyone was blown away by the explosion.

* * *

"What's that about?" Usopp asked as he saw the explosion from Going Merry's deck.

"It looked like Bao Zakeruga…" Yuki whimpered.

"The wind's strong today…" Kaya said.

"Nya…" Nya agreed.

The four suddenly heard screaming. They looked up and saw a giant figure land before the ship. The figure then changed into none other than the chibi form of Koral Q.

"A…A Mamodo!" Usopp gasped.

"EEK!" Yuki screamed.

The two hid behind the main mast when more screaming was heard. Ben landed on the two.

"Ow…So that was Bao Zakeruga…" Ben groaned as he got up, "I…I can't even imagine any weapon that could compare with that attack…I bet it could even wipe out an entire galaxy…"

"Ben-kun?" Kaya pondered.

"Ite…Ite…Ite…" Yuki and Usopp groaned as they got up.

"Hmm? Oh, Kaya, Usopp, Yuki, Nya," Ben said, "Did I land on the Going Merry?"

The four nodded before they pointed at Koral Q.

"Oh him? He's a Mamodo," Ben replied before he went through his Omnitrix and slapped it down, "SPIDERMONKEY!"

He shot a string of webbing from his tail, capturing Koral Q, before reeling him on the ship and tying him to the mast.

"So what happened?" Usopp asked.

"Is everyone okay?" Kaya asked.

"I think," Spidermonkey replied before he began to tell the four what happened.

* * *

Gwen, Luffy, Zatch, Nami, and Tia all landed on Kevin's car.

"AW COME ON!!" Kevin cried out, "DUDES, MY CAR'S BEEN WRECKED!"

"Forget about...the damn car...Baka..." Ben groaned before passing out.

* * *

A plan sometime goes right, but other times, the plan fails miserably. Just ask Nami or the Galley-La.

"Mission…failed…" a crispy Lulu coughed before the Galley-La men passed out in Iceberg's room, save for Lucchi and his pet pigeon.

"What happened?" Kalifa asked.

'Coo-coo. Those two, Straw Hat Luffy and Konjinki no Gash Bell, did this,' the pigeon explained, 'They made a lot of things, even Koral Q, glowing and then let out the reason Gash was given a bounty; a giant dragon made of lightning! Every time it destroyed something that was glowing, it grew! Then it let out this huge BOOM when it collided with Koral Q, who had gained a new form that was the size of the Puffin Tom time five! And even then, the dragon was twice his size! IT WAS A MONSTER!!!'

"Please excuse me," Kalifa said as she walked out.

"Nma…Lucchi-san, Hatori-san, can you please help the others go to a recovery room?"

The two nodded before Lucchi dragged everyone out. Within moments, the door opened and Luffy and Zatch were kicked in by Kalifa before she closed the door.

"Hey, Kalifa-san! Did a pirate pass by?" a shipwright asked.

"No. But please, chase him quietly!! Iceberg-san is still sleeping."

"Ok…Then we'll wait for him right here by guarding the place," the man replied as the large group began to set up a perimeter around the ways to the door, "They'll definitely come here."

Kalifa sweatdropped. Inside, Luffy and Zatch panted as they faced Iceberg while he was still in bed.

"Nmaaa, you have business with me, pirate twerps?"

"Yeah. Thanks…" Luffy panted.

"…For calling us," Zatch finished.

"It's very unlikely that you two came here to kill me in this chaos," Iceberg spoke.

"We want to hear the real story!!" Luffy explained.

"Last night, I saw Nico Robin with my own eyes. She read from this black book. It glowed with a purple light and I felt like a tremendous force of gravity struck me, freezing me to the ground," Iceberg replied, "She is one of you. That is true. The reason why I called you here…"

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Luffy.

"…Is because I have a favor to ask; I wish to speak with Nico Robin one more time."

"I'm sorry," Luffy apologized, "But I don't know where she is."

Iceberg pulled the trigger. Luffy and Zatch got out moments before the men ran in.

"It's useless. I was hoping that I could get closer to the truth," Iceberg whispered before issuing, "Arrest…All of them."

"Yes sir!" the men saluted.

"…He really did see Robin," Luffy said.

"But why, Luffy? Why did she do it?" Zatch asked as he began to cry.

"I won't believe it!!!" Luffy growled.

* * *

"First, I want to say that yesterday was a success," a voice spoke.

In the shadows within an abandoned storage, a figure sat on one side of a table while Brago and Robin sat in the daylight on the other side of the table.

"Piece of cake," Robin replied.

"Of course, you two also became outlaws," the voice sighed.

"Yes," Brago scoffed, _'As if we weren't already.'_

"But that's temporary. What's important is tonight," the figure chuckled, "Get into Iceberg's mansion again. If worst comes to worst, you can erase all evidence. Tom had it originally, and of all his apprentices, Iceberg is the only one left alive. I don't care how you do it. In the name of CP9, you must take it tonight. You must understand that this is the duty of justice…"

"No worries. Since I trained with you, I've gained a few new spells," Brago smirked, "This time, Pluton will be in the possession of the CP9."

* * *

**Me: Just what is Pluton? Why did Robin and Brago shoot the poor guy? Just what will happen to Koral Q? Find out, next time!**


	7. Cipher Pol No9

**Me: Update!

* * *

**

-This is a warning to everyone on the island. Aqua Laguna is approaching- a woman on a bullhorn called –All of the shipyards in Zousenjima are now open as shelters for evacuees during the storm-

"I'm sealing the door. Did you forget anything?" a man asked.

"No. We're ready to go to the shipyards," a woman replied as she held a child.

"If this door isn't sealed tight, it'll leak," the man said as he nailed the door shut, "And all of the furniture in the house will be ruined. The wind is getting stronger…"

"LET'S HURRY IT UP!!" another man shouted, "If we don't, those killer pirates may come!!"

* * *

"Let's check over there!"

"Where did they disappear to?"

Luffy grunted as he struggled to keep his grip on the bridge with his hands and feet, yet it was a bit difficult when you had Nami, Tia, Zatch, Zoro, Kolulu, Kevin, and Franky on you.

"Is it safe yet?" Luffy whispered.

"Not yet," Franky replied, "Ah…I still can't believe I got stuck with you baka people…"

Franky proceeded to be strangled by a snarling Tia. A large muscular man with a blue nose, brown fur, and a pink hat looked under the bridge.

"WAAAAAH!!! BAKEMONO!!!" Franky, Zatch, and Luffy screamed/choked out.

Everyone fell into the water. The figure was able to grab Luffy, Tia, Kolulu, and Nami before they hit the water.

"YOU BAKA!" Nami barked as she whacked Luffy on the head, "It's Chopper!"

* * *

"How did you find us, you two?" Kevin asked as the group sat on a roof.

"Smell/Meru."

"Ah…So a gorilla-deer and little sheep have good smell receptors?" Franky asked.

"REINDEER, BASTARD!" Chopper barked.

"MERU-MERU-MEI!" (I'M A HORSE, YOU FUCKIN' PERVERT!)

"HEY! Why does everyone call me a pervert? OW!!" Franky demanded as he posed.

"…You understood Ponygon?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. It's as clear as day. I can tell by listening to his heart," Franky explained, "It's no good to rely on speech alone. You must constantly listen to each other's SUPER heart, and talk back. Then you can communicate with anybody."

"Su-GOI!" Luffy, Chopper, and Zatch exclaimed with stars in their eyes.

"I think it's clear now," Zoro said.

"CLEAR?! IT WAS YOUR DAMN FAULT!!" Nami barked.

"Not our fault the Cyborg landed on us," Zoro shrugged.

"Yet it was a bit of our fault for accidentally leading those people to you guys," Kolulu giggled nervously.

Nami whacked Zatch and Zoro on the heads.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST HAD TO BLOW OUR COVERS!" Nami barked.

"What did I do?" Zatch asked as he rubbed the bruise.

"Ah! Where's Sanji and Kanchome, Chopper?"

Chopper and Ponygon began to cry.

"Robin-sama, she…She said that she did shoot Iceberg…" Chopper sobbed, "…She…She and Brago-san said they quit our crew and are letting us take the blame! Sanji-san and Kanchome-kun told me to find you guys and tell you this while he tried to chase Robin-sama!"

"IS THAT FOR REAL!!?" Luffy demanded.

"ROBIN-SAMA REALLY SAID THAT!?" Zatch asked.

Chopper and Ponygon nodded.

"It's time for everyone to wake up…" Zoro said as he held up a pink Spellbook, making Franky laugh.

Kolulu took off her dress to reveal a red and black top that covered the entire top half of her body to her stomach and red and black tight pants.

"Teme ero…" Zoro growled as his left eye twitched.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Zeruk!"

Kolulu's naturally curly pink hair suddenly changed to a sharp venomous violet before shooting out in numerous spikes. She grew to until she was as tall as Zoro sitting down. Venomous-violet fur coated her arms and legs before her hands jutted to razor-sharp violet claws that were as long as the length from her elbow to her index finger. Her toes shifted into animal-like clawed toes. Her normally straight teeth transformed into dangerous, gleaming-white fangs while her soft, gentle eyes lost their colors to reveal nothing but eternal whiteness within. Lines formed from the bottom of her eyelids and went down her face. Zeruk Kolulu let out a ferocious roar. Ponygon and Chopper hid behind Franky before realizing something.

"Oh! Is this our new Shipwright?" Chopper asked.

"TEME GORILLA-DEER!" Franky snapped.

"REINDEER, BASTARD!" Chopper barked back.

**"ENOUGH!"** Zeruk Kolulu barked.

"Robin started out as our enemy, but then we let her on our ship," Zoro said, "She wouldn't have left us out of fear after all this time."

**"Before the sun goes down, we need to figure out if that woman and Brago are out friends…or foes…"** Zeruk Kolulu added, **"The same with you, Franky."**

"Meh. At first, I was-and still am-pissed at you for destroying my house and beating up my bros," Franky said, "But from hearing what you guys went through to get that money, I'm going to offer you guys a deal; I'll temporarily join you until all this is blown over and when I find Koral Q."

"Okay," Luffy agreed.

"BAKA!" everyone but Franky and Zatch barked.

"Oi, Chopper-kun, what did Robin-sama say to you?" Luffy asked.

"She said 'The situation will worsen,'" Chopper replied, "Then Brago added 'After today…we will never meet again.'"

"Brago said 'today…'" Zoro muttered.

**"So that means that those two will do something else today that will get our crew into even bigger trouble,"** Zeruk Kolulu added before noticing one of her claws retracted, **"Onii-san."**

"Zeruk!"

The claw went back to normal.

**"Arigatou. Now then, if the mayor getting shot causes **_**this**_** much of an uproar, then probably killing the guy will throw everyone over the boat, so to speak," **Zeruk Kolulu continued, **"If this is a trap, which it may be, we could possibly end up at the wrong place at the wrong time, resulting in us getting even more blame."**

"Hold on!!" Nami said, "You two sound like Robin-chan is already our enemy!!!"

"We're at a neutral ground right now. If we were to make the wrong choice, our movement would slow down," Zoro replied, "Whatever the reason, we still need to settle one last thing; do we go or not?"

Everyone looked at Luffy and Zatch.

"…We go," Luffy spoke after a moment.

"Hold on!" Tia said, "Didn't Sanji-kun say that there was a masked figure with them? That's not one of us! Maybe the guy or girl under it is the reason why they're doing this!"

(But knowing that much doesn't help us. What's our [SUPER] goal?) Ponygon said as Franky translated.

"To catch Robin and Brago!!!" Luffy replied.

"Otherwise, we'll never know the truth," Zatch agreed.

"A woman who has never been caught in twenty years seems like a challenge," Franky smirked, "That…is…SUPA!!!! OW!!!!!"

"Then let's go!!" Luffy shouted.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

"The tide sure is getting high," Usopp noted.

"That's because Aqua Laguna is approaching," Ben replied.

"A-Aqua Laguna?" Yuki repeated.

"Think of the worst storm you ever saw," Ben said.

The four nodded.

"Now multiply that by 1000."

The four paled.

"THIS ISLAND'S GOING TO SINK!!!" Usopp screamed.

"WAAAAH!!! WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE SO DEAD!!" Yuki freaked as she ran around in circles with Usopp around the mast.

"Now let's calm down, you two," Kaya tried.

"HOW CAN WE BE CALM WITH MERRY ABOUT TO BE HURT WORSE THAN SHE IS ALREADY?!" Yuki cried.

Everyone stopped when they heard yawning.

"Hey…Where am I?" Koral Q asked, "AHH! I'M TIED UP!"

"So the Mamodo finally wakes up," Ben smirked, "Now to get some answers."

"I'm not talking!" Koral Q replied before blowing a raspberry at Ben.

"Excuse me, but you live here, right?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you possibly please help us take our ship to a safe place?" Kaya asked, "Pretty please? With motor oil on top?"

"You had me at motor oil," Koral Q replied.

Ben released Koral Q.

"Okay! NI-SANS, COME HERE PLEASE!!" Koral Q shouted.

Suddenly, all the men from Franky House appeared on the ship.

"Whoa…How'd they do that?" Ben asked.

"AAH!!!" the men screamed, "IT'S THAT KID AGAIN!!! SAVE US!!!"

"HOLD IT!!" Koral Q roared, "We owe these guys a favor. Mainly the lady there. She once gave paid for the two barrels of Cola for Franky-Onii and I told her I owed her a big one. Get to work, everyone! We're heading on out to Tom's Warehouse!"

Franky's men gasped before cheering.

"And where is that?" Yuki asked.

"Old Street, the big bridge in front of the north-eastern Garbage Processing Plant," Zambai replied.

* * *

"…Damn…" Kevin stated.

"Look at all those guys," Gwen said, "There are possibly 100 men outside and probably 500 inside."

"100…Ironic," Zoro sweatdropped.

"So that means there are ironic men outside and five-ironic men inside," Zatch said.

"NO, YOU BAKA!" Franky barked.

"BABER GRAVIDON!!!" a voice shouted.

Suddenly, the entire area in front of the Galley-La HQ was infused with a tremendous amount of gravity. All the men screamed as they were forced into the ground by the increase of gravity, some even having their hair ripped right off. The pressure was so great, that it turned the entire area in front of Galley-La HQ into a giant crater. The water was even crushed by the pressure.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Zoro demanded.

Chopper looked through his binoculars along with Ponygon and both screamed.

"There are people in strange outfits, big hats, and even masks!" Chopper said.

"MERU-MEI! MERU-MERU-MEI! MEI-MEI-MERU!" (AND ONE IS BRAGO! HEY! BRAGO!)

"EH?! WHERE'S LUFFY, FRANKY, AND ZATCH?!" Kevin gasped as he noticed.

"AAH!!!" Zoro, Nami, Kolulu, Tia, and Gwen screamed as their jaws fell down to reveal razor-sharp teeth, and their eyes bulging out.

* * *

_'This must be it,'_ Paulie thought as he rolled up a large pile of papers he obtained from a hidden safe in the floor, _'The thing that Iceberg-san talked about…'_

"Ah! Is that what Mr. Iceberg was hiding?" a voice asked.

Paulie turned to see two robed figures with their heads covered by either a giant skull mask or a bull mask that covered his entire head.

"Better hand it over. You wouldn't understand its value!!!" the bull head warned.

* * *

"We've finally caught you!" a man said as a large group of men surrounded Robin, who wore a black mask over her eyes a white dress (Think of Sherry's dress that she began to wore during the Millennium Mamodo Battle), Brago in black and crimson Japanese Shogun armor with a silver mouth guard, and a tall figure with a white bear mask that had a sad smiling face.

"Oh really?" Brago asked, "The spell."

Robin smirked.

"ION GRAVIREI!!!" Robin read.

All the men were stuck in the ground from the added pressure of Brago's spell. Fortunately, this one wasn't equal in power as Baber Gravidon. The bear man then pressed himself against the wall and Robin pushed him like a door. The wall also opened up in the shape of the man like a door. Brago walked in and kicked the 'door' shut. The bear man opened it again and stomped in before slamming it shut.

"Stupid 'Black Gravity' Brago…" he muttered.

* * *

"LEFT! I SAID 'LEFT,' DAMNIT!" Koral Q barked.

The Going Merry stood before a wall inside the giant bridge.

"Okay…RELEASE THE HOOKS!" Koral Q shouted.

"Ano…An-chan, there's…no one up there to man the hooks," one of the men said.

Koral Q facefaulted. Ben sighed before activating his Omnitrix. He slammed it down and a flash of green light appeared.

"Big…Chill!"

This new alien seemed to be hidden under a large dark blue cloak. All that could be seen of its body was a blue face with large green eyes and a mouth that looked like clenched teeth. Blue claws and feet were also seen coming out of the sides and bottom of the robe. He exhaled and gave off mist, indicating a chilly breath.

"Ha! You don't look so tough!" Koral Q crowed.

"Looks…can be…deceiving," Big Chill spoke.

That was when he unfurled his wings. The cloak was in fact a large pair of blue moth-like wings. Big Chills body was entirely blue with darker blue segments on his body. The symbol of the Omnitrix was in the centre of his chest, proudly placed. A long pair of antennae rose from his head, which had been hidden by his folded wings. Nearly everyone felt their jaws drop at the sight.

"Sugoi…" Kaya awed.

"W-wh-wh-what is this form?!" Usopp cried in fear as he and Yuki hid behind the giant that got hit by Luffy's Gomu-Gomu no Cannon.

"A Necrofriggian," Big Chill explained, "This form…hails from the…planet Kylmyys. Now then…allow me to…do what I do best."

He flew up to the rigging and changed back into Ben.

"Seems to be advanced enough for Upgrade," Ben smirked before activating his Omnitrix once more.

Everyone on the boat saw a flash of green light before a strange green and black liquid metal seeped around the rigging and transforming it, making it harder, better, faster, and stronger. They wrapped around the Going Merry and gently settled it in the pool inside the large room.

"Um, Koral Q, did you know Zatch back in the Mamodo World?" Yuki asked as the Franky Family began to clean up Merry.

"Not really. I just heard he got picked on by Tia the Strangler."

The rigging changed back as the liquid metal shaped into a new form. The form was about as tall as Franky. His body was bulky and looked like one of those claymation characters. Most of his body was white with the Omnitrix symbol in the centre of his chest. His arms, back, and head were black with green circuitry lines running all over. His face was basically a lump with a green circle in the middle. His feet were just big stumps and his hands were comically big.

"So this is that 'Upgrade' you kept mentioning?" Yuki asked.

-Yep!- Upgrade replied before he changed back into Ben, "Though I'm not sure how much use he'll be…"

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Paulie demanded, "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?"

"We've come…from the darkness…" the bull head replied, "As for our alignment, we represent justice. Anyakusakan. Cipher Pol No. 9. Now I suggest you hand over Mr. Iceberg's treasure…and your life. You have learned too much."

On another floor, Robin, Brago, and the figure in the bear mask stood in front of a wall.

"He should be in here," Brago said.

"Then allow me," the bear head said before pressing himself against the wall.

Brago kicked him and the wall open. Iceberg flinched as he saw the bear head complain about 'Stupid goth Mamodos' as he closed the door he made in the shape of his body after Robin walked in.

"…Amazing…Even though I knew you would come again, I never imagined that you would come through there. Did you do that last night?" Iceberg asked.

The bear head aimed a gun at Iceberg.

"It's the Doa-Doa no Mi," he explained, "Anything and anyone I touch can become a door. I can go through any door freely."

_'If Sanji had that fruit, no woman would be safe from his peeping tom self…'_ Brago thought.

The bear head shot Iceberg in the shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Robin asked as Iceberg fell off the side of his bed in pain.

"We didn't get the signal yet, you idiot," Brago added.

"If he was strong enough to talk, then he wasn't weak enough," the bear head replied, "A good cook is never lazy in his preparation… as is an assassin."

"…So…You are the CP9…"

"…You seem to know a lot. You are correct," Bear Head chuckled.

"So…I wronged…The Mugiwara Pirates were…innocent…"

"Indeed. Now where are the plans Tom left to you? Hand them over."

"…Never…"

Bear Head sighed.

"I will take care of the carpenters outside," Bear Head said, "When you get the signal, kill him."

* * *

"This sure is one SUPA ride!" Franky exclaimed as he rode on the top of Kevin's car.

"You leave any stains in here, fuzz-brains, and I'll break you both," Kevin threatened.

Chopper and Ponygon gulped as they hugged each other in fear in the back seat while Kolulu sat on Zoro's sleeping lap in the back as well. Nami rode in the back as well with Tia in her lap. Gwen was beside Kevin in the front. Kevin pressed a button on the consol and the trunk of the car opened, revealing numerous thrusters and rockets. They ignited and shot off at the entrance. The car flew over to crater and rammed through the doors. Everyone got out or off.

"So where's Luffy and Zatch?" Nami pondered.

* * *

"…ROCKET!!" Luffy shouted as he and Zatch crashed through a wall.

Paulie, on the ground, bleeding profusely with a tattered jacket and ripped clothing, Horse Head, and Skull Head turned to see Luffy stuck in the wall with Zatch safely inside.

"I'M STUCK…!!! DAMN IT!! I'M STUCK!!!" Luffy struggled in the wall.

"Ah! Luffy!!!" Zatch gasped as he grabbed Luffy's head and began to stretch his neck to try and get Luffy out.

"…!!! …Mugiwara!!!" Paulie gasped.

"Huh!?" Zatch asked as he released Luffy's head by accident, returning it to normal after making a large dent above Luffy.

"Ah!! You're the guy with the ropes!!!" Luffy realized.

"What happened to you? Are you okay!? You're bleeding!!" Zatch asked.

"This is the third floor…I should be asking you two that," Paulie grunted.

"AH!! A MASK!!" Luffy gasped.

"Hey! Where's Robin!?" Zatch demanded, "Give them back!!"

"…RANKYAKU!!!" Skull Head shouted as he tried to kick the two.

"RASHIELD!" Luffy read.

Rashield appeared and Skull Head's leg connected with it, making a plus-shaped crack in it that touched all the sides.

_'He made a crack in Rashield?!"_ Luffy thought as Zatch faced him, "ZAKER!!!"

The wall exploded and freed Luffy. Luffy and Zatch ran to Paulie when they were kicked to the ground and pinned by a series of horns Bull Head had on his body. Skull Head restrained Paulie and the two left.

"Hey…You okay?" Luffy asked.

"…It's…nothing…" Paulie panted, "…Straw Hat…Lightning Boy…Why did you two come back?"

"We came back for Robin!!!" Zatch replied.

* * *

The CP9, Robin, and Brago were all facing Iceberg in his room with Bull Head holding Lucchi's hat.

"Go home!!! I have nothing to give you!!!" Iceberg demanded.

"That's the problem…" Bull Head said as Hatori landed on his shoulder.

Iceberg's eyes widened at the sight.

"What shall we discuss first with you?" Bull Head asked before removing his mask.

"No…It…can't be!" Iceberg gasped.

"I'm disappointed in you," Rob Lucchi stated calmly as he put his hat back on while dropping his Bull Head mask.

"This is all your fault," Skull Head said as he removed his mask to reveal he was actually Kaku, "Just when the government was about to play nice, you had to refuse to hand it over."

"Kaku?!"

"We really wished to make this town a memory without harming you," a slender figure in black robes and a large French hat and mask before removing the head to reveal she was actually Kalifa.

"K-Kalifa?!"

"You have your master's resolve," Bear Head said before he removed his head to reveal the face of a man with his black hair in two 'horns' on the sides of his head, a mustache, and a jagged bear.

"Blueno…!!" Iceberg gasped, "You were all…with the government!!!"

"That's right. Concealing ourselves was as easy as pie, but I'm so amazed by your depth of forethought, I'm totally speechless," Lucchi complimented, "The blueprints for the ancient weapon, 'Pluton…' Please tell us its whereabouts. Before there are any more victims."

* * *

"Don't worry," Zoro said as he sheathed his swords, "I used the backside of my sword…"

Franky, Kevin, Zeruk Kolulu, and Zoro stood on a pile of bloody, beaten up bodies.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KNOCK OUT ALL OF THE SHIPWRIGHTS!!!" Nami barked.

"They sure are strong…" Chopper awed.

"Meru-mei!" (That's right!)

"Whatever, let's go!!" Tia ran off.

"Come on, guys!" Chopper called.

"Yeah," Zoro nodded as he went the wrong way.

"I SAID THIS WAY!!" Chopper shouted in a deadpan.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHERE TO GO!!?" Kevin demanded as he dragged Zoro the other way, "A MIRACLE!?"

* * *

Luffy grunted as he managed to pull himself out of the last of the horns. This one was around his neck. He quickly stood up.

"YAY! I'M FREE!!" Luffy cheered, "'Cause I'm rubber."

"Good job!! Now, get ours off!!!" Paulie barked.

"That cow and skull are in for it now!!" Zatch added.

* * *

"Gravirei!" Robin read, forcing Iceberg into the floor by the gravity increase.

"Release the spell…" Kaku grunted a little as he checked Iceberg's pulse.

"This will make things a bit more fun," Brago smirked.

"Let's continue with my theory," Lucchi spoke, "The fun part is here. Just now, the blueprints we have, if you look at them carefully, the designers' signatures are on there."

He opened the blue prints.

"'Tom,' 'Iceberg,' 'Cutty Flam,' and, finally, the company name 'Tom's Workers,'" Lucchi read, "I don't know if you were hoping to outwit your enemies, but you wouldn't have dreamed that your enemies were so close. That's your miscalculation. If they were only trying to steal the blueprints recently, this would just be some scrap paper…but we've been living in this town for five years. This name is very interesting to us. The company was not registered, but the World Government knew Tom had two apprentices. An agent confirmed that one of them died in an accident eight years ago. I remember the name; Cutty Flam."

He began to pace as Brago redirected the Gravirei just hitting Iceberg minus the arm Kaku was checking for a pulse.

"4 years ago, a man came to Galley-La and visited you," Lucchi said, "He named himself only once…!!"

"I remember as well," Kalifa nodded.

"So do I…" Kaku nodded.

"Which means that the other apprentice to Tom, Cutty Flam, is still alive…and still living in this town…under the name of 'Franky!!!'"

"His veins confirmed it!" Kaku declared.

* * *

"THERE!!" Nami declared.

"That door must be the one we're looking for!!" Tia added.

"There's a lot of people in front of it!!" Chopper added.

"MERU-MERU-MEI!" (WE NEED A DOCTOR!)

"ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS SUPA STYLE!" Franky roared.

"NOW!! GO STRAIGHT!! WE'RE CRASHING THROUGH IT!!!" Nami ordered.

**"DON'T ORDER** US AROUND!" Zeruk Kolulu and Zoro barked.

* * *

"It's not your fault…being unable to hide your emotions on a night where so much happens…" Lucchi spoke, "It's just proof that you're a warm-blooded human."

"Thank you, for all you've done for me before this," Kaku thanked, "You've done all you can."

"Let's hurry and find Franky," Kalifa added as he adjusted her glasses.

"BASTARDS…!!!" Iceberg snarled on the floor.

Suddenly, the wall and door began to crack.

"URYAAAAAA!!!" Luffy, Paulie, and Zatch roared as they destroyed the wall as Nami, Tia, Zoro, Zeruk Kolulu, Chopper, Ponygon, Gwen, Kevin, and Franky rammed through the exploding door.

"WHERE'S ROBIN AND BRAGO~~~~~~~~~~!!!!" Luffy and Zatch roared.

"Luffy!" Robin gasped.

"Zatch?" Brago pondered.

"LUFFY!!!" Zoro growled.

"A hindrance," Lucchi frowned.

"ROBIN!!!! BRAGO!!!! WE'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU BOTH!!!" Luffy and Zatch exclaimed.

"HEY!! Luffy, Zatch!!!" Zoro barked.

**"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN ALL THIS TIME!!?"** Zeruk Kolulu roared.

"Mugiwara…Konjinki…Paulie…Why are…" Iceberg panted.

"Iceberg-san…Wha…WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Paulie demanded, "I…I don' t understand!!"

The mayor lifted his head and looked at his friend, "Paulie...you were supposed to run away!"

Paulie didn't seem to hear him, he just kept staring at the people he had known for years.

"Why are you guys dressed like the criminals after Iceburg-san's life? C'mon, enough with the jokes guys, this isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to stop you right now. We have a very important person to find after this, so we're in a hurry. We have no more business in this mansion, and we don't have any business with your lot, either."

Lucchi then noticed Franky.

"On second thought…He's right here."

"Cutty Flam, RUN!!!" Iceberg shouted.

Lucchi turned to Kalifa, "How much time is left?"

Kalifa pushed her glasses upward and replied with a simple, "Two minutes."

"This is sudden, but in two minutes…" Lucchi turned back to the group of pirates, "This entire mansion will…be set aflame."

Luffy and Zatch's eyes bulged.

"N-NANI!?" both exclaimed in fear.

"Fire is a very convenient way to destroy evidence. If you do not wish to burn to death, then I suggest you evacuate immediately," Lucchi advised as Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno walked in-between him and the pirates, "That is, if you can…"

"It looks like they mean to eliminate us," Zoro said reached for his swords.

** "…And it looks like Robin wants to stay on their side,"** Zeruk Kolulu added.

Kevin growled before charging at Robin, only to be stopped by Lucchi's finger.

"Wha…" Kevin gasped as Lucchi pressed his fists against Kevin's torso.

"Let me show you…The most powerful attack available to those with full mastery of Rokushiki," Lucchi said, "Rokushiki Ougi: Rokuougan."

Kevin coughed out a large amount of his precious crimson life waters before he was shot into a wall, destroying the entire wall.

"KEVIN!!" Gwen gasped.

Her left hand began to glow purple before she swung it, releasing purple energy from it and destroying the rocks, revealing a sight that made Gwen gasp. Scattered around Kevin were numerous types of minerals while he stood on the floor, wearing nothing but a pair of speedos and looked…human. His ID Mask was beside him, crushed to pieces.

"BASTARD!" Luffy roared, "ZAKERUGA!!"

"Tekkai," Lucchi spoke as he simply took the attack without even winching.

"What?!" Luffy gasped.

"H-How is that possible!?" Nami gasped.

"Shingan!" Kalifa said as she charged at Nami.

"SEOSHI!" Nami read.

Her red-orange Spellbook glowed before Tia held out her hands. A transparent barrier formed around her and everyone behind her. Kalifa's finger poked it and the barrier shattered.

"RAUZARUK!" Luffy roared as Zatch was coated in the rainbow energy once more.

Zatch vanished from normal sight and appeared before Blueno.

"Tekkai."

Zatch screamed in pain as he ran around, blowing on his swollen red hand. No one but Franky noticed Robin and Brago jump out the window. He quickly picked Iceberg up, put him back on the bed, and ran after the two. The CP9 and the others didn't notice Franky leave.

"What's with these guys and their hard bodies?!" Gwen asked.

"Our bodies are trained to the point of mimicking an iron shell," the large assassin explained, "We can heighten our resistance,"

Luffy glared at him, "I SAID GET OUTTA MY WAY! GOMU-GOMU NO GATLING!"

"But taking hits is not our only skill," Blueno continued before he began dodging every single punch Luffy threw at him, "Kami-e."

Chopper gawked, "It's like he's not getting hit at all!"

"He's moving around like a piece of paper!" Nami gasped.

"Gomu-Gomu no Bullet!"

"Soru."

Luffy's punch hit nothing but empty air.

"What the…?!"

Blueno appeared behind him, "With the explosive power of our legs, we can move faster than you can imagine."

Kalifa and Kaku leapt and kicked the air in unison.

"Rankyaku!"

It was fast, but he was able to see it. Everyone stared as a near invisible blade soared through the air towards them.

"GET DOWN!" Zoro shouted, "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!"

Without hesitation, Nami, Ponygon, Kolulu and Chopper hit the ground.

"MA SESHIELD!" Nami read.

Tia summoned a large disk-like shield with a pink energy erupting off it with a crest with two white wing in the center. The first Rankyaku destroyed the shield. Seconds later, Tia felt the other whiz by over him and the next thing he knew, the wall behind them had a huge gash in the stone. Zoro and Zeruk Kolulu began to attack Kaku, who was blocking the katanas and claws with two large chisels.

"We met on the ship, Roranoa," Kaku looked at the Pirate Hunter, smiling a little.

"You're not a shipwright," Zoro barked, "Was your inspection on Going Merry false?!"

Kaku's smile disappeared, "While I was not truly a shipwright, my inspection was true, Roranoa."

From that point on, the room was filled with insane fighting. Kaku and Zoro seemed matched in swordsmanship until Zoro became distracted by Zeruk Kolulu changed back into Kolulu. Kaku took that opportunity to perform Shingan three times on the Pirate Hunter and Kolulu.

"We don't need bullets to pierce the human body," Kaku stated.

Luffy even tried to go after them, but he was caught. With ease, Lucchi threw him to the side like a ragdoll.

Nami shook her head at what she was seeing, "What's with their strength?!"

"Who the hell are you?" Paulie demanded, also stunned at their fighting abilities.

**

* * *

Me: Now this is an amazing plot twist! Members of the Galley-La are actually members of the CP9, the secret Cipher Pol that shouldn't exist! Can the Straw Hats survive? Find out, next time.**


	8. Cutty Flam

**Me: Update! And teh song is called Fly, Merry, Fly

* * *

**

Usopp: **Omae ga donna ni kizu tsuite**

**Boro-boro ni natta to shite mo**

**Ore ga ireba**

**Hashitte yuketa**

**Sugoshita jikan ni hari tsuita**

**Takusan no omoide tachi ga**

**Potsuri-potsuri**

**Koborete yuku yo**

**Omae to mukiau koto de**

**Jibun no imi o shinjiraretan da**

Usopp, Yuki, and Kaya: **Arigatou, Merry**

**Sora o tonda fune o**

**Wasurenai, Merry**

**Ore wa hokori ni omou**

Yuki: **Sabishii toki mo itsu datte**

**Hanashi aite ni natte kureta**

**Ore ni totte wa**

**Tomodachi datta**

**Norikoete koreta nami no kazu**

**Kirinuketa tatakai no kazu mo**

**Omae janakya**

**Dekikkonai sa**

**Wakare no toki kuru nante**

**Ore-tachi daremo shinjirarenakute...**

Usopp, Kaya, and Yuki: **Arigatou, Merry**

**Yume hakonda fune o**

**Wasurenai, Merry**

**Ore wa kioku ni kizamou**

Kaya: **Minna no kokoro no kakera**

**Kaze ni mai, umi no naka e**

**Shizumu darou...**

Usopp, Yuki, and Kaya: **Arigatou, Merry**

**Sora o tonda fune o**

**Wasurenai, Merry**

**Ore wa hokori ni omou**

Usopp: **Arigatou, Merry**

Yuki: **Arigatou, Merry**

Kaya: **Arigatou, Merry**

Kaya, Usopp, and Yuki: **Ore wa hokori ni omou**

The Franky Family were all sobbing and some blew their noses on tissues and handkerchiefs.

"You all must truly love Going Merry," Ben said.

"It was the first ship Merry-kun made," Kaya said, "He was so happy seeing it being built and the looks of joy and happiness that were on the faces of Luffy-kun, Zoro-kun, and Nami-chan. I am happy that it has gone so far that I really want it to sail on."

"Merry is my friend and the only place I knew was truly safe here," Yuki sniffled, "I don't want Merry to die!"

"Merry flew," Usopp said, "She has always been a part of our crew from the time the Mugiwara Pirates were formed. She has sailed over giant mountains, been eaten by a giant fish, took us to so many islands…I just can't stand it that Merry is dying! She won't die! I know it!"

"Baka no Long Nose."

"OI! WHO CALLED ME THAT?!?" Usopp demanded.

Everyone turned to see Franky with his hair drooping.

"BIG BRO!!!" the Franky Family exclaimed before they all tackled him into a giant dog pile.

"OI!!! GET OFF ME, DAMNIT!!!" Franky roared.

Everyone got up and Franky began to cry.

"Why are you crying!?" Usopp asked.

"BAKA!! I'm not crying, baka!!" Franky lied, "Although, I am slightly touched by your display of iron will in protecting your ship alone!! I'm not crying!! No one is!!"

_'What is wrong with these people?'_ Ben, Usopp, Yuki, Nya, and Kaya thought.

"I have to sing about this cruel, tragic feeling," Franky said as he strummed a guitar, "Separated from friends, north wind chop…"

"BIG BRO~~~!!" Franky Family cheered.

"DON'T MAKE A FOOL OF US!!" Usopp barked, annoyed.

"By the way, about the two hundred million…" Franky and his family posed, "I SPENT ALL OF IT!!"

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Usopp barked, getting extremely angry.

"That's no good," Franky said, "You showed us your manliness! So now…"

"We can't stay angry…even though you completely destroyed my home, Franky House, and you beat up most of my crew…" Franky's eye twitched.

The two Square Girls held Franky and Koral Q back as Their eyes bulged with the veins showing in the eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING!! YOU ASS!!" Franky and Koral Q barked as they struggled to get their hands on Ben.

* * *

Kalifa checked the clock, "Lucchi, it's about time for the fires to start."

"Yeah, we should hurry. But, it's such a pity. I think…I'll show you all something interesting."

The tall man turned back to the pirates and immediately his body began to change and grow to enormous height, his human features quickly going to an animal state.

"What kind of Akuma no Mi is that?!" Luffy cried as he craned his neck upward to see Lucchi's new state.

Lucchi was totally different. While he still wore his black suit, hat, and while he still retained his mane of black hair, he looked like a wild animal. Yellow fur with black splotches, gleaming feline claws and a thick tail gave Lucchi a new, fierce look.

"Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard," Lucchi growled as he looked down at the pirates.

Gwen gulped as Luffy glared at the man.

* * *

"Isn't it tough, having to deal with this all the time?" Ben asked.

"Yes. It's an annual evacuation, but everyone's use to it," Franky replied, finally calmed down and sitting on a couch with the Square Sisters and Koral Q, "The real problem is the rising sea level."

"Rising sea level?" Kaya repeated.

"Yes," Koral Q nodded, "You'll see it if you descend underwater. The 'old street' you see above the water is built on top of century old buildings of the old city."

"Long ago, the Zousenjima and the old street were actually one island," Franky explained, "But now, the sea has covered the city…all the streets have turned into water roads."

Though, rather than saying the sea level's rising," the red Square Sister said, "It's more accurate to say that the island's sinking."

"In ten years, the town will become even more difficult to live in," the yellow Square Sister added.

"So there's actually a dark side to this beautiful town," Ben said, "Kinda reminds me of the problem Venice, Italy is having back where I come from."

"So…What are you going to do when you fix your ship?" Franky asked.

"We're going back to Syrup Village," Usopp replied proudly.

"Even though we haven't been around the world," Yuki added, "Just being on the Grand Line should be enough for a triumphant return!!"

"No…You wouldn't make it!!!" Franky replied, "It's too far…"

"What?!" Usopp gasped.

"You figured it out from a simple look at it, didn't you?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Franky replied, "It's my professional opinion that you put the girl to rest. Shall I dismantle it for you?"

"NO WAY, JACKASS!!!" Usopp growled as he took out his slingshot, "You're not going to hurt Merry!"

"To take others from land to land," Franky quoted, "That is the dream all ships are born with. When a ship cannot do that…"

He grabbed part of the top railing of Merry.

"NO!!!" Usopp roared, "FROSTRUK!"

"THEN IT'S NOT A SHIP ANYMORE!" Franky ripped the entire rail off and used it to shield himself.

Usopp was about to attack Franky with another spell when Fourarms picked him up.

"If you can't understand it, Usopp," Fourarms said, "Then you should see it…"

He threw him right into the pool Merry floated in.

"…FOR YOURSELF!!!"

After a few minutes, Usopp came back out. He walked over to the ripped off rail and put it back on Merry.

"I'm sorry…Merry…" Usopp apologized.

"We'll fix you…!! In a minute…!!" Yuki added.

"Oi! It could collapse any second with each wave it hits!" Franky said, "It won't survive with the work of an amateur…"

"SHUT UP!!" Yuki cried out.

"FROZRUK!" Usopp read.

Frozruk Yuki appeared from her ice.

"We knew…" Usopp sniffled.

"We knew all along…" Frozruk Yuki sniffled.

"WE KNEW ALL ALONG, THAT MERRY COULD NOT TRAVEL ANYMORE!!!!" both cried.

Everyone but Kaya flinched.

"When we heard about the results of Merry's evaluation, we decided that it wasn't our imagination back then," Kaya explained, "One night, we heard the sounds of hammering on the empty Merry. The fog was thick, but we all knew someone was there."

"We never found out who it was," Frozruk Yuki sniffled, "But the next day, the ship was repaired in a very poor fashion."

"We also heard the figure say something; 'It's alright. I'll carry all of you…For a while longer,'" Kaya added.

"…He looked like a sailor, holding a hammer, right?" Franky asked.

"Huh?" Frozruk Yuki tilted her head.

"How…Did you know that?" Kaya asked.

"'Cause you probably saw a Klabautermann," Koral Q replied.

"A what?" Ben asked.

"OH BOY! Story time!" Franky Family cheered as they sat down, excited.

Ben, Usopp, Nya, Yuki, and Kaya sweatdropped, but sat down as well.

"It's a legend. It's a water sprite (or nix) who assists sailors and fishermen in their duties. He is a merry and diligent creature, with an expert understanding of most watercraft, and an unsurpassed musical talent. He also rescues sailors washed overboard," Franky explained, "His image is of a small sailor in yellow with a tobacco pipe and woolen sailor's cap. This likeness is carved and attached to the mast as a symbol of good luck…"

He pointed at Merry's main mast and everyone saw a barely visible image of what Franky had described at where the mast start.

"Despite the positive attributes, there is one omen associated with his presence…no member of a living ship shall ever set eyes on him. He only ever becomes visible to…"

He paused and everyone got a bit closer.

"…The crew of a doomed ship."

Everyone gulped as Usopp, Yuki, Kaya, and Nya paled.

"This is also the first time I've heard about it," Franky added.

"Same here," Koral Q nodded, "The more the ship is loved, the stronger its Klabautermann is. The girl must have been truly happy to have a crew that loved it so much."

"Bro…Someone's here," Square Sister Red said.

"Probably Zambai and the others," Koral Q said.

"But…We're right here, Mecha-aniki," Zambai said.

The bell on the door jingled. The girls went to answer it.

"So why don't we…" Franky began before Square Sister Red hit him in the head.

"KIWI!" Franky gasped.

"Aniki…" a voice groaned before Square Sister Yellow was caught by Ben.

"Ah! Mozu!!" Franky gasped.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the girls wouldn't let us in," Kalifa said as CP9 walked in.

Lucchi and Blueno wore black suits with handkerchiefs tucked into their breast pockets, the former wearing his usual tall hat as Hattori sat on his shoulder. Kaku wore a black baseball cap and a black, zipped up jacket that almost covered his face if it weren't for his long, square nose. Kalifa had an outfit of a short skirt, a top with mesh underlining that showed decent cleavage and stockings that seemed to ride up her legs.

"Why the hell are you guys dressed like that?!" Franky grabbed Blueno by the face and hauled him off the floor, "Huh?!"

Blueno grabbed Franky's face and began to squeeze, trying to get the Cyborg to let go.

Franky looked back at him, grinned and began to apply more pressure in his face hold.

"I gotta say, Blueno, you're different today. Usually, I get the slow bartender but instead I get…" Franky began.

The large man raised a single finger, eyes never leaving Franky's

"What the…?" Franky looked at the finger, "What do you plan on doing with that?"

As if to answer him, Blueno's hand darted forward, his finger aimed for Franky. But, it never made contact.

"Hey, stop it, Blueno!!"

A dark blur shot past the large man and landed a hard kick on Franky's chest, sending him flying across the room like a rock. Everyone gawked as Lucchi lowered his leg, then watched as Franky plowed into the floor.

"Holy...shit!!" Ben gasped before he activated his Omnitrix, "FOURARMS!"

The four-armed alien roared as he was about to sock the two when Kaku hit him with Rankyaku and sent him through a wall.

"Ah! Ben-san!" Kaya gasped before she took out her Spellbook, "PERUK!"

Nya hissed as violet quills appeared on her back as she doubled in size. She fired a flurry of quills at them.

"Tekkai," the CP9 said in unison.

The quills bounced off them easily.

"I-Impossible!" Kaya gasped.

"How did you get in here?" Zambai asked.

"We have our ways to obtain information, but instead of going into full detail, I'll make this brief. Listen closely. Our lives in this city are all fake, we're actually spies for the World Government! You are the other disciple of Tom who was supposedly run over by the Sea Train eight years ago...Cutty Flam!"

Franky chuckled.

"I don't know how you found out, but good for you," Franky looked at the group clad in black, "I've got a bad feeling about this…So, how's that Bakaberg doing?"

Franky turned to Lucci. Lucci looked at him with cold, emotionless eyes.

"He's dead…along with the members of the Mugiwara Pirates."

Franky, Kaya, Usopp, Yuki, Nya, and a slowly rising Ben paled and gasped.

"Along with those two new members," Kalifa added.

"No…" Ben gasped.

He began to shake a little as he looked at the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes, "No…"

"Hm?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Ben shouted, "YOU'RE LYING!!!"

Lucchi ignored the teen.

"It was passed from Tom to you and Iceburg, then from Iceburg to you, Cutty Flam. It's been five years, but it's finally time to checkmate our long mission," he started walking towards him, "Give us the blueprints to the world's worst battleship, the ancient weapon _Pluton_!"

Ben glanced at Franky, only to see that he was standing still. The cyborg had a weird, vacant look in his eyes, as if his mind was drifting somewhere.

"Are you deaf?" Lucchi scowled, "Give us the blueprints to Pluton, Cutty Flam!"

"I AIN'T GIVING YOU ANYTHING!"

Almost in an instant, Franky went from quiet and still, to angry as hell. He threw a hard right punch at Lucchi, which the Government spy managed to dodge easily. Koral Q wasn't sure, but when he saw Lucchi's movement, he could swear the man was smiling right before he rammed his hand into Franky's face. Once again, the Cyborg flew backward, but this time, he crashed into the wall behind them, demolishing it easily.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Usopp demanded.

A glow suddenly came off of Ben. Everyone turned to see Ben was holding the Spellbook he found, the pages glowing a black and green light as tears rolled down his face.

"Ben?" Yuki pondered.

"You're lying!" Ben shouted, "My cousin and Kevin are not dead! We promised each other we would get home! We wouldn't die before that!"

"He's got a Mamodo?" Franky asked.

"We're not sure," Usopp replied.

"DRAGOSUI!" Ben roared.

The glow from the book erupted even more and entered the Omnitrix. The top rose and Ben slammed down on it. Time slowed for everyone but Ben as the Omnitrix went deeper into his skin, causing the muscles and everything else to start to bubble and expand. Sea-blue dragon wings erupted from his back as his fingers and thumbs fused into three fingered claws. His face stretched as reshaped into more of a dragon's face. A dragon tail ripped out of from his pants as he quadrupled in size. Sea-blue scales coated his body as his legs shifted into more dragonic hind legs. His neck extended as the Omnitrix Symbol appeared on his torso.

"TSUNAMIRYU!" the dragon roared.

"He became a dragon?!" Kaku gasped.

"Not just any dragon," Kalifa shook, "Look at its scales."

"…They're Seastone," Lucchi examined, "I will handle this."

"You will handle nothing," Tsunamiryu growled, "Leave or **else…"**

"Neko-Neko ni Mi: Model Leopard."

Tsunamiryu roared before charging at Lucchi, who threw him outside and chased after him.

"I found a nameplate," Blueno reported as he stood over a drafting desk, wiping away the years of dust from the metal plate, "Cutty Flam."

"There's two more over here," Kalifa wiped the smudge off her discoveries, "Tom and Iceburg."

"Get out of there!"

CP9 turned to see Franky was back on his feet.

"Don't you people know it's impolite to go tromping through other people's memories?" Franky asked in a low voice, "This is the place where I grew up, the ship-building company Tom's Workers."

He looked around at the room.

"The warehouse is a total wreck, but this was the home of the greatest ship-builder in the entire world!"

Kaku looked at him for a few moments, then nodded.

"I see. So, this old warehouse was once the main office of Tom's Workers," he held up three fingers while he looked around, "Tom. Cutty Flam. Iceburg. This room itself is filled with fond memories of the three who worked diligently. It's also your secret base. How...cute."

He reached down and picked up a very old photograph. The photograph showed a large, Puffer Fishman sitting behind two young men who seemed to be fighting with each other while a large frog and a woman with a strange face and blonde hair stood on either side of the large Fishman.

"Shut the hell up and get the hell outta here!" Franky roared, "NOW!"

Kaku looked back at him, "Once we have what we came for, Cutty Flam,"

"The blueprint ain't here, so get the hell out!!"

Sighing, Kaku turned away, "I expected that kind of answer…"

The CP9 agent lifted a leg and kicked a nearby bookcase, destroying it completely.

"YOU BASTARD!" a vein appeared on Franky's forehead, "You're so dead!"

"Kalifa."

Before Franky could attack Kaku, Kalifa's thorn whip appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Franky's entire body. With surprising strength, Kalifa threw Franky over herself and sent him crashing into the floor next to Kaya, the whip still tied around the large man.

"Holy mackerel!!" Koral Q gasped as he stared at the damage, "Franky, are you okay?!"

"It's okay, Cutty Flam, you don't have to tell us right away," Kaku spoke, "We have a Trump Card."

"A Trump?"

Kaku nodded as he turned to the others, "All of you, did you know that this man…"

He pointed to a very angry Franky

"...Cutty Flam, committed a crime years ago? Just like Tom."

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Franky screamed, "TOM-SAN WASN'T A CRIMINAL! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE YOU KNEW HIM, YOU BASTARD!"

Faster than he could see, Kaku appeared in front of Franky, only to kick him again and send him flying across the warehouse once more.

"Criminals should know well the path they follow," Kaku murmured, glancing at Usopp, Kaya, Yuki, and Nya, "All of them,"

Franky rolled over and glared at him and asked, "How much do you think you know about Water 7, you bastard!!?"

"We know enough," Kaku replied, "The Tom that we were told about had genuine skill, but was a violent Fishman of incredible power, and the townsfolk could only further sully his reputation. It must be difficult to have been his pupil, Cutty Flam."

"You Government bastards!!" Franky rose to his feet, his arms still bound by the thorn whip, "I don't gotta say anything. All you Government people are shit!!!"

"Back then, you hurt over a hundred citizens and workers. That's the kind of worker you are, Cutty Flam. Your burden was already great, having done all that damage to the World Government. However, when you were supposedly run over and killed by the Sea Train, the charges against you were dismissed."

"Well, that's good, but I get the feeling that it won't last," Franky hissed, "What do you plan on doing?"

Kaku smiled, "You're perceptive, Cutty Flam-san. We will escort you to Enies Lobby as a criminal, where you will answer slowly regarding the whereabouts of the blueprint for Pluton."

"We've heard that this man Tom, had great skills, but he was also a brutal and an uncontrollable Fish-Man. The citizens keep silent if we ask them about him. It must be hard for apprentices such as yourself and Cutty Flam to protect such a man."

Everyone turned to see Lucchi walk in, holding the battered, bleeding body of Ben. Ben's eyes were completely blank and his jaw was open and spurting blood.

"BEN!" Kaya, Yuki, and Usopp gasped.

Franky moved a little in the thorn whip Kalifa had him bound in, "I won't bother to talk back!! You government people are all shit!!!"

"At that time, over a hundred people were injured in Water 7," Lucchi continued, looking down at Franky, "That was you, Cutty Flam. To do that much against the World Government is considered to be a great sin, but because you were confirmed dead later that same day as a result of an accident with the Sea Train, your criminal record was erased."

_ 'Well, that's handy. Can't charge and arrest a dead man, now can they?'_ Usopp thought.

"As a formal criminal, we'll escort you to Enies Lobby. There, you can slowly tell us the location of the blueprints for Pluton. Blueno,"

"Yeah, it just connected," the large ex-bartender said as he held up a snail with receptors on its body, took off the speaker, and started to walk to Franky, "When I reported this to my chief on the Den-Den Mushi, he said he wanted to speak to you immediately, Cutty Flam."

Both Franky raised his eyebrows, "Chief?"

Blueno lowered the Den-Den Mushi to Franky's level, "Please, Chief,"

All of a sudden, the Den-Den Mushi's face twisted from its calm look to a face of anguish.

** "HOT! Hot, hot, hot!"** the Mushi screamed loudly, **"I spilled my coffee! DAMN COFFEE!"**

The sound of something breaking was heard shortly after.

"**Are you there, Cutty Flam?"** the Mushi asked, it's face turning to one of smugness, **"Long time no see. Don't tell me you survived that day. I must admit, it's unbelievable, but it's great news at the same time."**

Franky scowled, "Who the hell are you?"

** "For eight years, I've lived in torture with these wounds and undying anger, because the criminal who hurt me is dead you know."**

"I SAID WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Franky shouted, "ANSWER ME!"

** "Don't you remember? I'm the man from CP5 who arrested Tom's Workers because of the Judicial Ship attack…"**

"You're Spanda!" Franky gasped.

** "DAMMIT! IT'S SPAN-DAM! SPANDAM!"** the Mushi screamed at him, **"I'm looking forward to your arrival at Enies Lobby. You guys, bring that criminal here now! AH! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT! WHAT'S WITH THIS LAMP!?"**

The sound of glass breaking was heard and the line went dead. After securing Franky for the trip ahead, Lucchi and the others began heading out of the warehouse, completely ignoring the others pirates. Franky Fmily suddenly charged at them but were stopped by Kaya and Nya.

"STOP!" Kaya called out, "If Ben-san and Franky-san couldn't beat them, what makes you think all of you can!?"

Usopp raised his slingshot and pulled it back, "Let Franky go, right now!"

Lucchi turned and gave a look that sent a chill down both everyone's spines. The long-nose pirate lowered his slingshot and bowed along with Yuki.

"Gomen…" Usopp and Yuki apologized.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Franky shouted at him, "YOU ONLY SHINE FOR A SECOND?!"

Kaku looked at Usopp.

"If I remember correctly, you're one of the Straw Hat Pirates, aren't you?"

_ 'Uh-oh...'_ Usopp soiled himself.

* * *

"Ohh…"

"ICEBERG-SAN'S AWAKE!!!" a man cheered.

"THAT'S GOOD!!!" another cheered.

"WE'RE SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!!!" another added.

"It was because of that reindeer and horse-thingy, but it's the Mugiwara Pirates' pets…" the first man explained.

"Hey! The girls are waking up!! Do we make them tell us where Mugiwara is?"

"AH!! …Hey, Iceberg-san!! Don't move yet…!!"

"…Would you guys please leave for a while?" Iceberg requested, "I'd like to talk to these two…alone."

The men all walked away and Iceberg sat down, facing Nami and Tia.

"First…nma…I'm sorry…I accused you of a horrible crime. I'll take care of it somehow, later…"

"I WANT AN APOLOGY RIGHT NOW, DAMNIT!" Tia barked as Nami held the angry girl back.

"It's about Nico Robin…"

"Do you know something?" Nami asked.

"Did her attitude change when you came to this town?"

Tia stopped.

"Yes, very suddenly…!!" Tia replied.

"She and Brago disappeared when we got here…" Nami added, "And then this morning…she was your attempted assassin."

"When our friends finally found her, she said she and Brago were not coming back," Tia spoke, "We don't know what's going on. So we came here to ask Robin why she had to leave the ship!!"

"…I'll tell you everything I know," Iceberg said.

* * *

Usopp and Yuki twitched on the floor, both in a pool of blood. Kaku then released the Going Merry from the pool.

"No…" Kaya whispered, "PLEASE STOP!!"

"A ship that cannot sail anymore deserves this fate," Kaku spoke as Merry fell into the torrential waters.

"MERRY~~~!!!" Kaya screamed.

Kalifa and Blueno tied up Usopp and Yuki. CP9 left with Franky, Ben, Yuki, and Usopp.

"Aniki…" Franky Family began to sob a moment after the CP9 left.

Kaya fell to her knees, crying. Nya laid in her lap, sadly mewing to Kaya.

* * *

"…Of all the things, she choose you fifteen over the lives of all the people in the world," Iceberg spoke, "Even when I'm about to have the blueprint taken, I've got no right to blame her…!!!"

Nami and Tia fell over.

"Hey, what's wrong!!?" Iceberg asked.

"I'm so glad…" Tia cried.

"Robin-chan and Brago-san…They didn't betray us…!!!" Nami sniffled.

The two got up and began to run off.

"We have to tell everyone!!" Nami exclaimed.

"Thank you, Iceberg-san!!" Tia called.

"WAIT!! Mugiwara and the others are all done for! What do you plan to do after this!!?"

"We're going to get Robin-chan back!!" Nami replied, "Everyone become weak when they're undecided. But when they find out that we can still save her…"

"Their strength will have no limit!!!" Tia finished while pumping her fist.

The two then began to try to wake up Chopper and Ponygon.

* * *

-Last train for Enies Lobby will depart at 11:00pm. Due to the rising water level, please enter the train through the second floor-

Sanji lit his cigarette as Kanchome began to suck on a lollipop.

"…Bingo…" Sanji said as he saw Robin and Brago in cloaks being escorted into the Sea Train, Puffing Tom, by black-wearing members of the Marines, "No matter how you see it, It looks like Robin-chwan is being taken by them. But she could escape easily…Is she trying to do something by not running away or is she aiming for something?"

"LET ME GO, DAMNIT!" a voice barked, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME!!?"

"Ah! Sanji, it's Usopp, Yuki, and Ben!" Kanchome gasped.

"LET US GO! IT'S CRAMPED IN HERE!!" Ben barked.

Kalifa kicked them.

"ITE!"

"…'I won't cause you anymore trouble' he says…" Sanji muttered.

"Even with those two gone, it still feels like trouble," Kanchome agreed.

**

* * *

Me: Oh my. Ben, Usopp, Franky, and Yuki have been captured! And what's this? Ben has gained a new form? Just what is with the mysterious Spellbook? And just what will happen next? Find out, next time.**


	9. Aqua Laguna Strikes!

**Me: Update! I don't own Usa-chan and Ko-sama. Emma Iveli owns them.

* * *

**

"So Robin-sama doesn't hate us after all~~~~~!!?" Chopper asked as his eyes sparkled.

"Meru-Meru-Mei!!?" (And neither does Brago!!?)

Chopper quickly translated it.

"That's right!!" Tia agreed, "So let's look for everybody and go save them!!"

"It turned into a Tanuki…" the shipwrights said in unison.

"We gotcha!! Let's look for them!!! Where are they!!?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know why," Nami growled as she sweatdropped, "That's why we have to look for them!!"

"OKAY~~~!! I'll do my best~~~~~!!" Chopper exclaimed as he shifted into Heavy Point.

"W~~WAH!! IT TURNED INTO A GORILLA!!" one of the men screamed in fear.

"Wait you guys…" Iceberg said, "Though it's your decision to go after Nico Robin and that…Brago character…at 11 O'clock this evening, the Puffing Tom will depart, taking all government personnel with it. Nma, it's only a possibility, but…there's a likely chance that they're on there is fairly high. Which means that Nico Robin will be there with them as well. And with Aqua Laguna coming soon, the Sea Train will stop running in one more hour. Right now, it's 10:30."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!? WE'VE ONLY GOT THIRTY MINUTES LEFT!!" Nami exclaimed.

"Isn't there any way you could stop the Puffing Tom? We really need to find our friends!" Tia begged.

"A Government worker runs that train when it goes to Enies Lobby, so I don't have a say in it."

"Hey…!!"

"Ah! Paulie's up!!" everyone cheered.

"Help this woman and child find their friends," Paulie ordered.

"N-NANI!!?" the shipwrights gasped.

* * *

"Ben, are you alright?" Yuki asked from her trapped position as Ben came to.

"…Aside from a headache and my jaw hurting…along with my pride being wounded, badly I might add…I feel fine," Ben replied.

"Stay here and shut up!" a man barked before the two strong men threw their captured men into the caboose.

"YOU BASTARDS! TREAT US WITH MORE HOSPITABLY, YA MORONS!!" Franky barked.

"YEAH, YOU MORONS~~~!!!" Yuki and Usopp added before whimpering, "Whoa, whoa, that's too much."

* * *

-Due to the impending Aqua Laguna, we will be moving the schedule forward. We will be departing soon-

"Shit…It's leaving already…!!"

"Ahh! What are we going to do, Sanji!?" Kanchome asked as he started to freak out and run around in circles.

_'I wonder how the others are faring…I don't think anyone can make it here in time…'_

-The final train will leave soon-

"Looks like we're going to have to go ahead, Kanchome," Sanji said before running towards the train.

* * *

Luffy and Zatch were stuck in-between two buildings…the same two buildings they got stuck in before they got to Galley-La.

"Dammit…!! Those jerks…!!" Luffy growled.

"I won't forgive them!" Zatch added.

_'We're stuck…'_ both thought as the waves increased in size and power along with the wind.

* * *

"It's my luck that I'd let my feet slip……!!!" Zoro growled.

He legs dangled outside the chimney he got stuck in. Kolulu was trying to pull him out.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE MISSED IT!!" Tia roared as she crushed a pillar with her bare hands.

"Hey…!! Is there a Nami here…?!" a Galley-La worker asked the upper floor of the train station, "There was this letter just sitting there in station square…It must be one of your friends."

"A…letter?" Tia asked.

"How did you find something so small!!?" Nami asked.

"We found it right over here!!" the man replied as he ran outside and pointed at the floor.

Above the floor were certain words. Words that annoyed Nami and made Tia want to strangle someone. They were, with hearts around them, 'NAMI-SAN, READ THIS! People who aren't Nami, don't read this. You're idiots.'

_'IDIOT…!!!'_ Nami growled as she thought.

Nami opened the letter.

"…What's it say?" Paulie asked.

"Wait! The first half of this is a love letter, therefore…The answer we're looking for is…down here," Nami said, "'PS: At 11 o'clock, Kanchome and I have confirmed that Robin-chwan is on the 'Sea Train,' and we've decided to board it.' Eh…?!"

"Sanji-san and Kanchome-baka got on the train sometime ago!?" Tia gasped.

"And Ben, Yuki, and Usopp!!? And…'This thug with a punk hairstyle…'" Nami sweatdropped.

"That must be Franky," Paulie noted.

"Must be," Tia nodded.

"There was also this Den-Den Mushi with the letter," the Galley-La man said as he gave it to Tia.

"'I will contact you as soon as I can with one of the Den-Den Mushi on this stupid thing,'" Nami continued to read, "'I hope you keep this and think of your beloved Sanji, Nami-san.'"

_'Now I'm really going to strangle the bastard…'_ Tia thought.

"Oh, Tia, Kanchome left you a note on here, too," Nami said, "'Tia, if you're there, HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO EAT SALT-WATER TAFFY MADE HERE!!' Then he began to write down his cry."

Everyone were silent for a few moments before they slapped their foreheads in unison.

"So this Sanji guy was able to predict Nico Robin's movements," Paulie awed, "That's pretty amazing."

* * *

Sanji and a shivering, crying Kanchome sat outside the caboose of the train. Sanji leaned his head downward and tried to light a cigarette, but because of both the wind and the rain that pelted them, he couldn't ignite a flame.

"Shit, I can't have even one smoke out here," he muttered, pocketing the cigarette, "Fantastic..."

"Now, how do we sneak in?" Kanchome asked.

Sanji took out his Spellbook.

"PORUK!"

Kanchome changed into one of the men on the train.

"We simply use you to go in with me tied up, saying that you're putting me in with the others, go inside, untie everyone, grab Robin-chwan, and get out of here."

"But what if it fails?" Kanchome asked.

As if divine forces had heard his plea, the door to the train car burst open and a large man in government clothing stepped out, holding onto his hat.

"Man, it is really storming out here...it's nasty," he shook his head and looked down, noticing the four stowaways for the first time, "What the…!?"

Sanji smiled at him and stood up from the railing.

"Collier Shoot!"

The chef jumped and landed a hard kick to the man's collarbone, sending him flying into the train car. Sanji tapped his foot and entered the car.

"Alright, Sanji!" Kanchome cheered.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The pirates came to a halt when they saw the train car they had just entered was completely filled with other government workers, all of whom were holding weapons, startled by the attack on their comrade.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!" Sanji shouted, his visible eye going wide.

"UWAAAA~~~!!!" Kanchome cried as his eyes bulged out in pure fear, "WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!!?"

The blonde chef started walking calmly through the car, obviously ignoring the armed men.

"Hey!" one shouted, pulling the hammer on his pistol back, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Sanji came to a halt and calmly reached into his vest, causing the others to go on high alert.

Another worker scowled, "I saw that kick he just did...he's not an ordinary person!"

Sanji pulled out his cigarette from before and his lighter.

"When you say that in front of me..." he placed his cigarette in his mouth and lit the stick, taking a small inhale and exhaled, "...that makes me blush."

"WE'RE NOT PRAISING YOU, ASSHOLE!" the worker screamed at him.

"Really?" Sanji rubbed the back of his head, "Sure sounded like it,"

One worker in the back growled, "Lousy bastards, making fun of us like that...,"

"Oi!" another worker turned to the last one, "Report to Lucchi-san that suspicious people have come aboard the Sea Train!"

The worker nodded and turned, heading for the door when...

"WAIT!"

"This isn't something that needs to reach the ears of CP9, does it?" the disembodied voice continued, "Even with how dangerous this man and his companions may seem, there's no need to worry because in this car..."

The voice began to cough.

"Damn, it's smoky!"

Kanchome looked up to see a very tall man over them. He was standing against the back and the roof of the train car. His height was so big, he actually bent over their heads because the car wasn't tall enough to support his full height. The man grinned, the smoke passing through his thin moustache hairs and into his nose.

"I am here!"

"Jerry-san!"

Sanji turned and looked up to see Jerry looming over them, "Who the hell...?"

Jerry smiled, "I'm from an island in the South Blue famous for its Karate, and so, I am a boxing champion!"

"Do some Karate then," Sanji offered, apparently unafraid of the man's reputation.

Jerry blew the smoke away from his face and pulled his hands out from behind his back, each one of them wearing a rather large boxing glove.

"Curb your insults until you've seen my punch…"

The other Government workers began to freak out.

"That's crazy!"

"Jerry-san, don't do that attack in here!!"

The large man however, ignored his subordinates, "Jerry Aurora Flicker Jab!"

The pirates dove under Jerry and out of harm's way as he began to rapidly punch everything in sight, including the seats of the car and the men in front of him.

"J-Jerry-san! The enemies are behind you!" one man cried out before getting slugged in the face by a large glove.

Jerry looked to see Sanji was calmly sitting on a couch with a crying Kanchome on his lap.

He bent down, "Don't think that I'm at a disadvantage here in this small cab because I'm tall!"

"This is the first time I've been warned while between a man's crotch..." Sanji murmured."

My boxing is even better in small and narrow places. It's yoga style!" Jerry moved quickly and soon the pirates saw the tall man sitting on the car's floor, his legs bent around and over his body, his arms free to punch, "Yoga One Two! One Two!"

"THE REACH GOT SHORTER, YOU DUMBASS!" Sanji barked.

Jerry grinned and began to spin around and around until he jumped off the floor and flew at Sanji, spinning around, his legs aimed at the pirate.

"Screw Dropkick!"

Sanji ducked under the spinning move and glared at him, "Are you ignoring the rules of boxing already?!"

"Is that really important right now?!" Kanchome demanded.

Jerry stopped spinning and flipped in mid-air, his hands coming into contact with the wall. He pushed off and fired himself back at Sanji.

"This is a waste of time..." Sanji muttered before jumping into the air, clearing the flying agent, "Brochette!"

Kanchome and the other inhabitants of the train car watched as Sanji whirled in the air and slammed his foot down hard onto Jerry, not only stopping the attack instantly, but knocking the enemy out cold instantly. The rest of the workers stared in shock as Sanji climbed to full height, standing over the defeated Yoga Boxer. He turned and faced the remaining enemies, his hands in his pockets before taking out Kanchome's Spellbook.

"PORUK!" Sanji read.

Kanchome transformed into a spiked soccer ball and the Marines paled significantly.

* * *

"EHHHHHHH~~~~~~~!?" a little girl with her green hair in two long pigtails sticking up gasped.

"Nya-Nya-Nyaa~~~!?" a blue rabbit mewed.

The little girl turned to an old blond-haired woman. Her facial features made it look as if she was perpetually smiling regardless of her actual emotions. Her body shape, along with her strange smile, made her look like a frog. At her sides were two teens. One had her long pink hair flowing freely from out of her white sun hat with a pink ribbon tied around it, ending her her thighs hidden under her pink sundress and white raincoat. She shook a little in her pink galoshes with white soles while she held a pink and white umbrella. The other had her short blue hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a teal T-shirt with a clouded leopard's enraged face on it. She wore a pair of blue jeans that ended two inches above her ankles with black sandals. She also wore a black raincoat and a blue baseball cap. She shivered as she held her black and blue umbrella to protect herself from the rain.

"Gran'ma Kokoro, Usa-oneechan, Ko-oneechan, lookie, lookie! Something's over there~~!!" the little girl called as she and the rabbit ran over, "There's something between the houses!!"

"Five bucks on it being Wasuregachi-Teichou and Raikou-Gaki," the blue-haired girl betted.

"Ko-onee…" the pink-haired girl whined.

Nami panted as she ran over, not even noticing them, as did Tia.

"Ngagagaga! Well-well, if it isn't the pirate girl and pirate Mamodo girl," Kokoro said.

"Kokoro-san!" Nami gasped.

"Ko-sama, Usa-chan!" Tia gasped.

"Tia-chan! Nami-chan!" Usa cheered before tackling and pulling Tia into a big hug.

"Oh, it's Lady Tangerine and Shield-Gaki," Ko noticed.

"Ms. Pirate! Look over there!! Lookie! Lookie!" the little girl shouted as she and her bunny pointed at the two towers nearly touching each other.

"Alright, alright, Chimney, we'll look," Kokoro said.

All of them looked out to see.

"Whoa…The sea…It's dried up!" Tia gasped.

"Hm?" Nami focused her sights on the two towers…or, to be precise, who were between them, "AH! LUFFY! ZATCH!"

"Hmm? Hey, aren't those two your easygoing Mamodo King and Pirate King?" Kokoro asked with a laugh.

Ko clutched her stomach as she pointed and laughed at the sight of Luffy and Zatch. Nami and Tia dashed off.

"Hey! Where are you two going!?" Kokoro asked, "You can't go into the back roads! STOP!!"

The Galley-La men chased her. They ran down the giant stairs and jumped down into the back ways to get to Luffy and Zatch.

"Meru-meru-mei?" (Chopper, is that a sea anemone over there?)

"Hm?"

The two looked at a nearby chimney to see Kolulu trying to pull out Zoro from his chimney prison.

"ZOROO!!! KOLULUU!!!" Chopper cried as he shifted to Running Point, "GO SHUDORUK!"

Ponygon grew to the size of Chopper's Running Point as an orange light enveloped his form. His legs now wore crimson armor while his back contained gold spiked armor with crimson armor at the sides. He also gained a crimson and gold horn on his gold head armor. The two dashed off with Chopper holding Zoro's sword on his back.

"HEY, WAIT!! NOT YOU TOO, REINDEER, HORSE!!!" the men shouted.

"Guess we should save them now," Ko said.

"Yay!" Usa cheered.

She jumped seven feet into the air before landing beside Nami and Tia, who were across from the two buildings on a roof.

"Need some help, Nami-chan, Tia-chan?" Usa asked.

Ko began to swiftly jump from various roofs to land beside Chopper, Go Shodoruk Ponygon, and Kolulu.

"Ha! The Pansy Swordsmen can cut steel, but he gets trapped in a stupid chimney!" Ko fell over, laughing.

"Ko!? KO!!!!" Zoro roared, "LET ME AT THAT CRAZY CAT BITCH!! I AM NO PANSY SWORDSMAN, DAMNIT!!!"

Ko sighed before taking out strange pieces of paper and planted them on the chimney.

"Fire in the hole!" Ko called as she jumped to another roof.

The paper ignited, despite the winds and rain. Chopper, Kolulu, and Go Shodoruk Ponygon paled before jumping onto the roof Ko was on. Zoro screamed as the chimney exploded and he was shot out, landing on a laughing Ko.

"Look!! The wave's bigger than ever!!!" a Galley-La man gasped.

"But how!?" another asked.

"RUN, YOU IDIOTS!!!" Kokoro roared, "IT'S AQUA LAGUNA~~~~~~~~!!!!"

"ZAKERUGA!!" Luffy read.

Luffy and Zatch destroyed the buildings holding them captive and landed in front of the others. Luffy grabbed them all in one hand and stretched his other to grab the railing Kokoro, Chimney, and the rabbit were on.

"GOMU-GOMU NO ROCKET!!" Luffy shouted.

Chopper shifted to Brain Point.

"Everyone, get on Ponygon's back!" Chopper shouted.

The four got on the horse's back and he jumped with so much force, that it seemed as if he were flying. Aqua Laguna hit, destroying the stairs.

"HURRY!!! HEAD FOR ZOUSENJIMA!!!" Paulie roared.

Aqua Laguna engulfed the entire back ways and reached all the way to Zousenjima.

"I can't believe it reached all the way to Zousenjima…" Paulie gasped.

"It's going away!" Chopper gasped.

"But it will keep coming," Paulie spoke, "For two more times. We need to head for more inland."

"Pirate-ni-chan and Zatch-ni-chan were so cool!" Chimney cheered as the trio came over.

"Oh, Monster Granny, you're here too?" Luffy asked

"Of course, if I had stayed home, I would have been fish bait already."

"Oi, Rope-guy, can we get ship to chase after Robin and Brago?" Luffy asked.

"Wait until the morning, when the storm subsides," Paulie sighed as he rose to his feet, hoping to end the argument, "I'll give you all a ship then."

He glanced at the nearby workers.

"The rest of you, go to the shelters! We're done with the search, and I don't want anyone to leave, just to get swallowed by the waves."

"Yes sir!"

"If we wait until morning, will our wish be granted?"

"Hm?" Paulie turned to Nami, who was looking right at him.

"I want to know what kind of place Enies Lobby is," the orange-haired navigator stepped forward a little, "I remember you had said that it's the Government's Island? I heard that that's where the Gate of Justice is!"

Paulie's eyes widened a little at those words.

"The Gate of Justice? I heard about that!"

Everyone turned to Usa, who was chewing on her thumbnail, her eyes focused on the group.

"What is that?" Zoro asked, looking at the two of them.

Usa cleared her throat, "The Judiciary Island of the World Government, Enies Lobby, is supposed to be a hallway of sorts. Those who are carted off to the Lobby are labeled as criminals, and these criminals pass through an empty courthouse. They eventually get to a large, cold, steel doorway. That doorway is known as the Gate of Justice."

Nami nodded, "Those who pass through those doors will never see the light of day again and they're completely consumed by despair. There is a harbor inside, and when they set sail onto the ocean from there, they go to one of two places."

"One is the headquarters of all the Justice in this world, the Marine HQ," Usa held up a finger two fingers, "The other location is known for torture and execution and is filled with big-time criminals from all over the world...Impel Down."

"Enies Lobby has absolutely no sympathy for any criminals and sends them straight to jail," Tia glanced at Usa, "Is that right?"

The sundress-wearing girl nodded, "Right on the money, and since both Robin and Brago are wanted criminals, it will be hell for the both of them wherever they go. As we speak, the two of them are getting closer and closer to the Gate of Justice. We cannot wait until morning!"

Paulie looked at the three of them for a while, then pulled the cigar out of his mouth.

"If you both know that much, I will tell you one thing: Even if the sea was calm and you had a ship to take you there, you shouldn't go there or did you forget that you're all pirates? Enies Lobby is the center of the World Government, and has a very large, strong military force guarding it. Any pirates that lost its members to them will not follow because they know what will happen," Paulie narrowed his eyes at the group, "Are you willing to fight the very center of the World Government?!"

"Yeah, you shouldn't do it!"

"We can't let out a ship until Aqua Laguna settles!"

"You're just gonna die! There's a zero percent chance of you being saved!!"

Luffy lifted his head, glaring at Paulie.

"Then we're gonna steal a ship and head out to sea, because we're not abandoning our nakama!" he shouted just as a large wave hit the island's wall, sending a few workers into the air.

"Even the wave got mad!" Chimney gasped, her eyes wide.

What happened next looked like a fight in the making. Paulie pulled out his ropes, Ko pulled out various shuriken, kunai, and scythes, Nami lashed out a blue pole and her Spellbook, Chopper pawed the ground as he held his Spellbook out, and Zoro began to unsheathe his katanas while changing Kolulu into Zeruk Kolulu. The fight looked like it was going to start any second when...

"Wait up, you guys!"

They all turned to see Kokoro looking at them, still holding her bottle of spirits.

"Kokoro-san!"

"It's just as Paulie said, Straw Hat," the old woman said, looking at Luffy, "If you do this, you're an idiot!"

"You shut up!" Luffy snapped at her, "This has nothing to do with…"

"This has nothing to do with me, I know," Kokoro cut him off, "But if I just leave you alone, you all really will go to your deaths! If there is one ship that can overcome the strength of Aqua Laguna, it's the Sea Train, the very ship that the legendary shipwright constructed so many years ago…"

"Yeah, great, the Sea Train..." Ko interrupted as she hid her weapons once more.

"That's not here, so we're going out by ship!" Nami replied.

Kokoro grinned and turned away, "If you all are determined to die, then follow me. I will lend you the Sea Train."

"Nani…???" everyone asked, tilting their heads.

* * *

"Sanji!! Kanchome!!" Yuki gasped.

"What're you two doing here on the sea train!!?" Usopp asked.

"Actually, that's what I'd like to ask you, you…ah, I don't know your name, but…you two there," Sanji replied.

"That was so obvious…" Ben sweatdropped.

"WOO!! There's a Den-Den Mushi, Sanji!!" Kanchome cheered.

"Thank Kami, there's a few. Is this place also the communication room?" Sanji pondered.

"The guys earlier just had useless junk like masks, and costumes, and stuff," Kanchome said.

"Finally. Now I can contact Nami-san," Sanji swooned

"You guys…Are pirate comrades…"

"Were," Usopp, Yuki, Kanchome, and Sanji replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanji asked.

"I'm the hidden boss of Water 7!! Franky the Dismantler!!"

"YOU'RE FRANKY!!! YOU BASTARD!! YOU SURE DID DO A NUMBER ON OUR LONG NOSE BACK THEN!!!" Sanji barked as he and a Kanchome-turned-Sanji with an ugly face kicked him in the face numerous times.

"HOW MANY PIECES DO YOU WANNA BE CHOPPED UP INTO!!?" Kanchome demanded.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute!!" Usopp barked.

"He did save Merry at one point!" Yuki added.

"Bastard~~!!! You'll regret it when I get out of this crap!!!" Franky barked.

"Oh yeah…" Usopp and Yuki sniffled.

"…Merry…" Ben whispered.

Sanji rose a brow along with Kanchome.

"Hey, hey, wait," Franky said, "Now's not the time to become depressed. Could you just please get me out of this?"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" Sanji asked.

"YOU SHOULD STAY THAT WAY 'TILL YOU ROT, OCTOPUS!" Kanchome added.

"BASTARD! DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME 'CAUSE I'M BEING POLITE!" Franky barked.

"Hey, guys, stop it!!" Ben barked.

"If we don't hurry…" Yuki began.

"…WE'LL BE DISCOVERED!!!" Usopp finished.

* * *

Kokoro opened up a pair of rusted old doors. Kevin whistled at the sight.

"SU-GOI/ME-RU!" Chopper, Luffy, Ponygon, and Zatch exclaimed.

Before them was a giant Sea Train. It had a few dents within its figure but only a few. The front of the train resembled the sleek body of a shark.

"It's not a good thing, though…" Kokoro took another swig as everyone walked in, "It's name is Rocketman and not only can it not carry any passengers, but it can lose control very easily. It's a run-away train. The shark's head was just a joke though."

Iceburg walked out from behind the engineer's cabin of the prototype Sea Train, looking worn out, but a smile on his face.

"Ah! It's Ice-ossan!!!" Zatch cheered.

"Oh, Kokoro-san!"

The old woman smiled, "Good to see you still alive, Iceburg. What're you doing here?"

"If I'm here, then I must've had the same idea you had!" Iceburg grinned, "We can't leave these idiots be, right?"

"NGAGAGAGA!"

Iceburg walked over to a nearby crate and sat down, looking at the old Sea Train.

"I've prepared it for you. Figured you'd need this if you couldn't catch the Puffing Tom," Iceberg said, "It has coal and water, it's gathering steam now."

"Ossan prepared it for us!!" Luffy cheered.

"Celebrate after you survive. The Rocketman can't slow down, no matter how you adjust the steam rate," Iceberg advised, "You'll easily lose control, so be careful."

"Okay!!!" Zatch cheered.

"Thanks, Ice-ossan!!" Luffy grinned as the two began to run onto the train when Luffy fell over, "Need…MEAT!!!"

"LUFFY, YOU BAKA!!!" Zoro and Chopper barked.

"Hungry…" Usa whined, "Usa-chan want food~~~!!!"

"Usa…" Ko sighed as she shook her head.

Nami, Tia, and two men ran in with a large bag.

"Nami!! Tia!! Where have you two been!!? And what's in the bag?" Luffy scolded.

"Meat, Yellowtail, carrot cake, fruit salad, ice cream, and Sake," Nami replied as she opened the bag for Zoro, Luffy, Usa, and Zatch.

"SORRY I COMPLAINED!!!" Luffy cheered with joy as the four dug in.

"STRAW HAT!!!"

Everyone turned to see The Franky Family, panting, with a panting Kaya and Nya at the front and Gwen and the bandaged Kevin at their sides.

"Kaya-chan? What are you doing with them?" Nami asked.

"Luffy, please help them!" Kaya begged.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!" Nami barked.

"Do you realize what they've done to us!!?" Tia demanded.

"Yes. But they helped me find Gwen-chan and Kevin-san," Kaya replied, "Also…ano…What happened to the stone body you had?"

"I'm not sure," Kevin replied, "But I owe a favor and a punch to the leopard bastard's balls for this."

"Kevin…" Gwen advised.

"I'm serious! His attack was worse than when Ben turns into that Appoplixian, Rath!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Gwen! Kevin! You're okay!" Luffy cheered.

"BAKA! YOU JUST NOTICED!!?" Kevin barked.

"We're begging you!" Zambai pleaded as the Franky Family kneeled, "We want to save our bro!!!"

"Hm? OKAY! GET ON!!!! HURRY!!!" Luffy and Zatch ordered.

"N-NANI!!?" The Straw Hats gasped.

* * *

**Me: A second Sea Train, Rocketman, had been revealed. Will this runaway train survive Aqua Laguna? And what about the pervert, cowards, Cyborg, and Ben? Find out next time.**


	10. Rocketman

**Me: Update!**

**

* * *

**

Rocketman shot out of a hidden panel in Water 7, soaring through the air. Right behind them from a higher area, two giant sea-horses in the same designs as the Franky Family with a giant shell-like structure attached to their backs jumped off.

"STRAW-HAT-SAN! LIGHTNING BOY-SAN!!! THE FRANKY FAMILY HAS A TOTAL OF FIFTY MEMBERS!! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE!!!" Zambai shouted.

"Holy shit!" Kevin exclaimed, "Those are some big-ass Yagara Bulls!"

Gwen slapped his wounds, making him shout in slight pain.

"Those are King Bulls," Gwen explained, "I read that they are top quality bulls that can roam in even the most violent of waves."

"FIRE THE LINK CANNONS!!!" Zambai ordered.

Rocketman rumbled as the Franky House Family connected their vehicle to the Rocketman.

"We're depending on you guys now!!" Franky Family cheered.

"DON'T GET SO COCKY!!!" Zoro barked.

**"Urgent message from the control room!"** Kokoro's voice crackled over the intercom system of the Rocketman**,****"We're coming up on the sea rail, and once we latch onto the rail, brace yourselves!"**

"What for?"

** "Brace yourselves so that you may only suffer minor injuries!"**

Nami facefaulted, "So, we're gonna get hurt either way, huh…?"

"HERE WE GO!!!" Kokoro exclaimed.

Rocketman moved to the rails.

"A little more to the left, Gran'ma!!!" Chimney called.

"YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!! OR YOU'LL GET BLOWN AWAY!!" Kokoro barked.

Luffy and Chimney were now sitting in the cabin, breathing heavily, both of them completely soaked.

"I thought I was gonna die..." the two of them wheezed together.

Kokoro shook her head, "I told you that you were going to get thrown off, idiots!"

"That was a crazy acceleration!" Luffy panted, shaking some of the water out of his hair.

"Hold on, there are some suspicious people here…" Zoro said.

"Oh? Who?" Lulu and Tileston asked.

"YOU!!!" Paulie barked.

"YOU, TOO!!!" Zoro snapped.

"So how are you injuries?" Gwen asked.

Kevin shrugged before placing a hand on the bronze metals bolted to the door. Instantly, his body was coated in that same type of metal.

"I'm good," Kevin smirked as he changed back to his normal skin, "I've got my powers under control again."

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW!!!?" Paulie roared as Lulu and Tileston had shocked expressions, their eyes popping out of their heads, and their jaws dropped, "WHO DID YOU THINK THEY WERE!!?"

"Michael and Hoyker from Old Town?" both guessed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE THEY!!?" Paulie demanded.

"So…!! Franky Family and Galley-La Shipwrights…Even though we had problems with each other back in town, we now have one common enemy," Luffy said.

"That's right! That Pidgeon-Man is the strongest guy there!" Zatch added.

"Me and Zatch will kick his ass!!" Luffy declared.

"That's right," Zoro nodded, "Those four took people that belong with us and it won't end until we get them back."

"Oh?" Kokoro laughed.

"Gran'ma! Gran'ma! It's the Aqua Laguna!!" Chimney exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Ko hissed, "Kokoro-san, get your fat fishy ass back in the control room!"

"Ngagagaga! I already told you, Rocketman can't slow down," Kokoro replied as she took another swig of beer, "I could only get it onto the tracks. Now I can't do a thing."

"Luffy-Nii!" Usa cried, "Incoming tidal wave!!! TATSUKETE!"

"We're all heading in the same direction," Luffy said, holding his arm out, "There's no point in fighting separating!!"

Zambai and Paulie connected their arms and hands to each other's and Luffy's.

"From now on…" Paulie began.

"…We're allies!!!" Zambai finished, "Franky Family, LOAD THE CANNONS AND AIM AT AQUA LAGUNA!"

"At least one of them heard the girl…" Nami muttered before her chest shook with a buzzing sound, "Ah! The baby Den-Den Mushi!!!"

* * *

"Nami! Nami! Can you hear me!?" Sanji called.

-Yes! Is that you, Sanji-kun?-

"WAAAH!!" Usopp and Yuki screamed as they were being blown off the train.

A large, muscle-bound, humanoid tiger with completely green eyes and the Omnitrix in the center of his torso held onto the two with the large spike on the back each five-fingered hand.

"Let me tell you something, the great captain Usopp and Yuki the ice Mamodo, we aren't going to die! YOU GOT IT?" the tiger roared.

"YES, RATH!" both screamed, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DROWN TO DEATH!!!"

"Hey, hey!" Franky growled as he got onto the roof of the Puffing Tom.

"Because of the four idiots, the situation here has become very bad…" Sanji growled.

* * *

"FIRE!!! SUPER SCRAP CANNON!!!" Zambai ordered as the large cannon on top of the Franky House attachment to Rocketman fired at the giant tidal wave.

The bomb hit Aqua Laguna and nothing happened.

"AAAAHHHH!!! KEEP FIRING!!!" everyone screamed.

"Saisu! Saisu! Saisu!" Nami continued to read.

Luffy and Zoro stood on the head of Rocketman as it began to rise into the air with the tracks.

"How much is two times 108?" Luffy asked.

"216."

"WHAT!? But that's so hard to pronounce…" Luffy whined.

"Then just change it."

"What are they doing?" Zambai asked.

"KEEP FIRING!!!" Nami and Ko barked.

As the groups gave cover fire to the two, Luffy readied his arms while Zoro took out his three swords.

"Then 300."

"Fine."

"Gomu-Gomu no…" Luffy began.

"Three hundred bond…"

"IT'S TOO CLOSE~~!!!" Zambai screamed.

"SIEGE CANNON!!!" The two roared as they unleashed their attacks in unison.

The combination attack struck Aqua Laguna. For half a second, nothing happened. Then, a hole ten times the size of Rocketman erupted from Aqua Laguna and let the train go by unharmed by the wave.

"WE'RE ALIVE!!!" Everyone cried out in joy, many crying literally.

"Ngagagaga! That was impressive, boys!!" Kokoro laughed as the two got into Rocketman.

"Luffy!! Come here," Nami ordered.

"Huh?"

"It's Sanji!!" Tia replied, "And Kanchome!!"

* * *

"Oh, Luffy!?" Sanji gasped.

-Sanji!! How is it over there!? How's Robin!?- Luffy asked.

-Is Brago okay?- Zatch asked.

-What about Ben, Usopp, and Yuki?- Gwen and Kaya asked.

-And Big Bro!?- Koral Q pondered.

"Robin and Brago…Are still in their hands," Sanji replied, "The others are here though."

"Koral Q!" Franky shouted.

-Big Bro!- the Franky Family shouted.

"Huh? OI! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU THERE!?" Franky asked.

-We were worried about you- Zambai replied.

"Kaya!" Usopp and Yuki called, "You're okay!"

"Let me tell you something, Gwen Tennyson; I am perfectly fine!" Rath roared.

-Ben, when did you turn into Rath again?- Gwen asked.

"When this guy slapped a Seastone Cuff on me. Broke his nose and got the key for it," Rath replied.

"Then he clobbered everyone else in the last six carts of the Sea Train," Kanchome whimpered.

"Nami told me everything just now," Sanji said, taking the communicator back, "Every single thing."

* * *

"Oh yeah?..." Luffy pondered.

"Ok!" Zatch grinned.

"Go kick their asses!!!" Luffy ordered.

-ALRIGHT!- Rath cheered.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" almost everyone barked as they whacked Luffy on the head, "TELL THEM TO WAIT FOR US!!!"

* * *

"Unfortunately, after hearing Robin's reasons, even if the captain ordered me to," Sanji crushed the receiver, "I would not stop no matter what!!!"

* * *

The Mini Den-Den Mushi slept peacefully in Nami's hand.

"Will they be okay?" Nami asked.

"With Rath, not so sure," Gwen replied.

"MAKE IT GO FASTER!" Luffy, Zatch, and Kevin shouted at Kokoro.

"No chance. We're already going way beyond its maximum speed," Kokoro replied.

* * *

"So then, Robin and Brago are on this train, too…" Usopp said.

"Yes," Sanji replied.

"So many things happened after we left…!!" Yuki gasped.

"Robin and Brago probably don't know a thing," Kanchome said, "About what happened…between you two and Luffy and Zatch…"

"So the two agreed to, in trade of letting us go free, turned themselves into the World Government," Sanji took a drag of his cigarette.

"GYA—AAAAAAAAAH!! OOWOHWAWAWA!!! IT'S ALL SO TOUCHING~~~~!!!" Franky cried as he strummed his guitar.

"Feh. Pansy," Rath said with a tear going down his face.

"Why are you two crying!?" Sanji growled.

"Listen to me, Sanji, cook of the Straw Hat Pirates; I AM NOT CRYING!" Rath roared.

"IDIOT!! I'm not crying, you idiot!!!" Franky cried as he blew his nose.

As Franky continued to cry, Sanji looked towards the front of the Puffing Tom.

"Robin is right in front of us!! I'm going to save her!!!" Sanji declared.

"I'll get Brago!" Kanchome whimpered.

"Okay!! I, Franky, head of the Franky Family, will lend you a hand!! My reason is if the World Government has Nico Robin, it will be a problem for me as well!!" Franky declared before he began to cry again, "Not to mention that moving story…Hey!! Long-nose!!! Let's go!!!"

"…We're not going…" Usopp and Yuki replied.

"Let me tell you something…" Rath began.

"No! Let us tell you something, Rath!" Usopp and Yuki barked.

"It's got nothing to do with us anymore, right?" Usopp asked, "If we keep going, we'll end up in direct confrontation with the World Governemnt."

"We don't want to be part of that," Yuki added, "And you'll be regrouping with Zatch and the others, right…!?"

"We're sorry, but this is…" Usopp began.

"…Good-bye," both said in unison as they walked off to the end of the Sea Train.

"But…" Franky began.

"Let the girl and Yuki go," Rath said.

"I FOUND THEM!"

Everyone looked back to see a Marine climbing up the side of the Sea Train.

"Oh shit," Franky said.

"Alright! A FIGHT!" Rath roared.

"METALLIC STAR!"

Something small smacked the Marine in the forehead and knocked him off the train.

"Who is it?! WHO TOOK MY PREY!!?" Rath demanded.

Rath's eyes swiveled to where the others were to see there were two figures.

"I heard everything from him. You all have someone you want to save, correct? I need no reason to help you, so let me join you!"

Everyone squinted through the dark air and the stormy to see that the taller figure was wearing a red cape and a strange yellow mask. However, the overalls and bandages, including the bandaged long nose that protruded from the center hole of the mask, were dead giveaways. Beside him was a smaller figure in a black jumpsuit, purple sash on her waist, purple gloves and boots, and a butterfly mask over her face.

"My name is Sogeking!"

"And I am the Black Winter Butterfly, Winterfly!" the young girl added.

**

* * *

Me: As the United Groups riding upon Rocketman survive Aqua Laguna, two new fighters appear when Usopp and Yuki left. Just who are these figures? And will Rath ever get to fight someone? Find out next time.**


	11. Sogeking

**Me: Yo! Here's an update!

* * *

**

Sogeki no shima de  
Umareta ore wa  
Hyaku patsu hyaku chyu  
Ru ru ra ra ru

Nezumi no medama mo  
LOCK ON!!  
Omae no haato mo  
LOCK ON!!

Sogeki no shima kara kita otoko  
Ru ru ru ru ru ra ra  
Sore nigero  
Sogege Sogesoge  
SOGEKINGU!!!

"What the hell are they doing?" Franky asked as the two continued to sing that song.

"Eh, don't hurt their feelings," Sanji replied.

"Hey, get over here!" Franky ordered.

"Ah, sure…" Sogeking replied.

"Okay!! Now we carry out our strategy to rescue Robin!!!" Sanji declared.

"Don't you guys have any questions for we or something?" Sogeking asked, "Since this is our first meeting…"

"Like: 'Where's Sharp-shooter Island?'" Winterfly pondered.

"First off, where you guys were was the sixth car," Kanchome ignored them, "There are five more cars to go!! They could be in any of them."

"It's in your heart," Sogeking spoke.

"Cool, yet lame," Rath stated.

"Right, so…are you strong?" Sanji asked, ignoring them.

"I'm super strong, jackass! I've been especially strong this week!!!" Franky replied.

"Lastly, is we rescue Robin and Brago, we win. There are a lot of enemies. Bursting in carelessly and being surrounded in this narrow train would be trouble. Avoiding pointless fights and taking out the main force in an orderly manner would probably be a good plan."

"That sucks. I wanna punch stuff…a lot," Rath complained.

"In which case, we have but one strategy…" Sanji continued.

"Which is…?" Winterfly asked.

* * *

Nami fastened the last piece of her outfit. She wore a white and orange short-sleeved vest with a black cloth connected by gold rope on her chest. She had an orange skirt with two white circles on each side held up by a black belt, gold rings on her writs, and black and gold heeled sandals with black string connecting them to her by her legs.

"Okay. I'm all set!" Nami pumped her fist.

"Same here!" Tia nodded.

She now wore a red vest over her rose tee. Her skirt was now a pair of pink jeans and her red dance shoes were replaced with red versions of Nami's shoes. She did a small twirl.

"Honestly, did I really have to change, too?" Gwen asked, "And why did Yuki have too as well?"

"For fun," Nami replied.

Gwen now wore a slime violet jumpsuit with black swirls on the sides. Over it, she wore a black and violet small jacket and slim black fingerless gloves. She was adorned with a violet long skirt that reached her knees and purple and black high heeled sandals like Nami and Tia. Her hair was also done in a ponytail. Kolulu wore a special pink and red outfit that resembled Zoro's outfit. The four turned to see the males of Water 7 and Kevin were on their knees. Each one, minus Paulie, had a hand to their bleeding nostrils while they all had red faces.

"What's wrong?" Tia asked.

"You changed in here without a moment's thought!!! You scandalous women!!" Paulie barked.

"Nice scandal…" Zambai, Kevin, and Lulu gave them a thumbs-up.

"It couldn't be help, you know, since we only have one car," Tia shrugged.

"Cover your stomach!! Your stomach and your legs!!!" Paulie demanded, "You too, Squares!! You're what's wrong with society!!!"

"Shut up, Shy Boy," Kiwi ordered.

"Shy Boy," Muzu added.

"Why you…!!" Paulie snarled as an anime vein throbbed on the back of his head.

"Yay! Thanks for the new outfit, Nami!" Luffy cheered.

Luffy now wore a red vest held close by a single button with a kanji on the right side and gold lining the vest. His wrists and waist now had black belts held by a gold buckle on each. He wore baggy blue shorts with large pockets and gold lining on them. His straw hat now had some string on it to keep it from flying off his body. He was currently stuffing meat into his large pockets.

"Don't stuff meat in your pockets!!" Nami and Tia barked before pointing at Zatch, "Nor you with Yellowtail!"

Zatch stopped trying to hide his yellowtail head under his normal dress. Zoro fixed his sword on his new outfit. He wore a white sleeveless vest with gold lining it. He had dark green pants, black boots, three gold earrings on his left hear, and two black belts with gold on them. On his neck was a pair of blue goggles. He had two belts on his wait, one raised higher than the other on one side. Both were brown with gold lining them with one having the lower part of it having a gold design connecting it.

"Did you change weapons, Nami?" Zoro asked.

"Nope, after returning from Sky Island, Usopp strengthened it using Dials," Nami explained as she separated the three parts of her blue bo staff with three spheres connecting the parts, "The perfect 'Clima-Tact.'"

"I see, Usopp…"

"It's his post-humous work…" Nam sighed sadly while she, Luffy, Zatch, and Tia were in a blue area.

"Don't act so solemn!!!" Kolulu barked, her eyes blank and her teeth razor sharp.

* * *

"Okay…I guess we now know to _not_ let him get drunk in a bar while he's Rath…" Sanji sweatdropped as the group, minus Rath, shivered and nodded in pure fear.

Rath looked up at them and licked the red liquid off his lower jaw. He cracked his knuckles and neck before tossing off the last bloodied body into the last two cars. His left spike extended and he socked the metal connecting the two cars with the Puffing Tom, sending it on its merry way.

"Okay! That makes fifty asses I kicked! Yeah! I am so on a roll today!" Rath roared in joy.

"That means we took out fifty men quickly," Sanji nodded.

"But Sanji-kun, the Mugiwara Pirates…they're traveling here on the same railroad, aren't they?" Sogeking asked.

"Well…They'll manage somehow," Sanji replied as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Kanchome then opened the door up and a black-wearing Marine came soaring through, foot first, and asked, "Ah, you wanted out?"

"Eh~~~~~~!!?" the Marine gasped before screaming as he hit the water.

"Try not to die," Sanji advised, "There's five cars left. Poruk!"

Kanchome transformed into an exact copy of Sanji. He gave his legs a few practice kicks and the others walked through. Inside were a group of black-wearing Marines.

"You!! You guys think it's already over?!!" one demanded.

"How dare you do that to Captain T-Bone!!" another exclaimed.

"Hey, we're reporting you to the CP9!!" another added.

"Huh, there are some soldiers left," Kanchome noted.

"Alright! Time to go wild!!" Rath cheered.

"Frite Assortie!!!"

"Sogeki Gun-Powder Star!!! Frozruk!"

"Strong Right!"

Rath watched as Franky shot out his chained right. He looked over at Sogeking and Winterfly freezing one and hitting another with a pellet that exploded on contact. He then watched Sanji kick one through a wall. He shrugged before grabbing the two charging at him and cracked their heads and kicked them out. A few more open fired and Franky took the shots to his torso. Everyone gasped before they saw the bullets fall off, squished.

"That hurt…" Franky growled.

The Marines began to freak out as they continued to shoot at Franky. Franky responded with a simple gesture. He picked up a couch and threw it at the poor Marines.

"Oi, what the hell are you?!!" Sanji demanded.

"Huh? Oh, I'm a 'Cyborg…'" Franky replied.

"A Cyborg!!?" Sogeking gasped.

"My body is built with steel and weapons. It stings a bit if I'm shot, and I may bleed a little, but…" Franky explained, "Well, it won't hurt me."

"Wow! That's pretty sweet, Franky, Boss of the Franky Family," Rath chuckled.

"Wow…!!" Winterfly exclaimed as Sogeking poked Franky's back with a needle.  
"Eyow!!! What are ya doin', ya moron?!!"

"Wha?!" Just a needle can hurt you?" Sogeking asked.

"Tch. Lame!" Rath called.

"Wait, you can't get hurt from bullets, but a single needle can hurt you?" Sogeking asked slowly, the large needle glinting in the light.

Franky's eyes had tears around the sides, "You moron! Don't do random experiments, you'll kill someone like that! Anyway, what I just said doesn't apply to my backside. When I built this body of mine, I couldn't see my back, so only the front side of me is 'Cyborg!' The backside is flesh and blood like a man!"

Everyone stared at him for a few moments until Franky calmed down and released his backside, "By the way, do you know why my stomach is always cold?"

"No, why?" Sogeking asked.

Franky popped open his stomach to reveal his cola bottles, "Check it out! My stomach is a cola cooling refrigerator!"

"Now's not the time to be impressed!" Sanji barked while everyone else awed, "Next up is the fourth cart."

* * *

"They disconnected the last two cars!?" Kalifa asked as she adjusted her glasses, "How could you let that happen!?"

"I'm truly sorry!! But even Captain T-Bone, one of our primary fighters, got trapped in the disconnected cars!" a Marine in a black suit apologized.

"…What's the situation on the cars that are still intact?" Kalifa asked.

"As of now, there are five cars still with us. All the soldiers are down," the Marine explained, "The only ones left are: Wanze in the 4th car, Nero in the 3rd car, and everyone here in the 2nd car."

"…It sounds like the attackers are fairly strong. However, the only problem of our current situation is that Franky has been freed," Lucchi spoke coolly from his seat, "Our mission is to deliver Nico Robin, 'Black Gravity' Brago, and Franky to Enies Lobby. Aside from that, nothing else matters. It doesn't affect our mission."

Kalifa adjusted her glasses and looked at the worker, "Have you identified the intruders?"

"Yes, there're are the four that were under arrest with one somehow turning into a humanoid tiger with super-human strength…And one is wearing a really lame mask," the Marine explained, "The other is a blond male in a suit and a little boy with a duckbill…so a total of six attackers…"

"They're probably members of the Mugiwara, like the guy with a long nose," Kaku guessed, "Their goal is to take Nico Robin back, and Franky is just helping them out."

"Lucchi, should I go check on Nico Robin and the stupid 'Black Gravity' Brago?" Blueno asked.

"…There's no need," Lucchi replied, "Just focus on apprehending Franky. They want to take back Nico Robin and Brago, do they? That will never happen."

* * *

"Hm? Who are you, ferret face, and what are you doing up here?" Rath asked as Franky got up on top of the car with him while Sanji fought below.

Sitting across from them on the next car was a young man. He looked up at them from under his large red hat with a red plume on one side with a ferret-like face. He wore a simple black shirt and pants, a gold necklace and bracelet, a black glove on his left hand, and black boots.

"I'm the officer of the 3rd car, the newly recruited CP9 four-form user! I'm the Sea Weasel, Nero!" the figure introduced himself, "Unfortunately, I can't kill Franky. Since we need him alive."

"Let me tell you something, Sea Weasel Nero, newly recruited CP9 four-form user, I…" Rath began before time ran out, "Aw man…"

"Oi! Why didn't you wait for us inside!?" Franky demanded.

"Of course not! Since you would try to sneak past me! Heh!!" Nero replied.

"…Hey, who's that behind you?" Franky asked before socking the guy with a punch when Nero turned his head.

"Chee…!!! You play dirty!!" Nero barked as he got up.

"Waaahaha!! That's right!!" Franky replied with a dark grin, "'Cause I'm the underworld boss in my town!!"

* * *

"Checkmate," Brago said as he moved his Rook in position.

Robin simply nodded. A rap of the window was heard. It continued for a few minutes as Brago got annoyed.

"What the hell is with this weather?!" Brago snapped as he look outside, "Nani?!"

"Long Nose-kun!!?" Robin gasped.

Indeed. Outside the window, were Sogeking and Winterfly. It was a bit comical, though, since Sogeking's long nose was bending as it pressed up against the window.

**

* * *

Me: Well. I haven't updated for a while on this story. Sorry.**


	12. Battle On The Train!

**Me: Update time! I own the Okama Mamodo, Fang!**

**

* * *

**

"What happened!? Why are you here…!?" Robin asked as she and Brago managed to get the two inside, "How did you get here!?"

"Nice to meet you. I am the Sogeki King, 'Sogeking' for short. This is my partner, the child of winter, Winterfly," Sogeking introduced, "As for why we are here…"

"To make a long story short, we're here to rescue you both!!" Winterfly exclaimed.

"Idiots…" Brago began.

"We're not along, though," Sogeking continued, "There's a chef named Sanji and a mamodo with a duckbill known as Kanchome along with this hoodlum named Franky on the train."

"We snuck in here while they distracted the enemies," Winterfly added, "Also, the Mugiwara are following us on another Sea Train. And it's carrying quite a few people…"

* * *

"Soru!" Nero cried as he dashed at Franky in a high-speed dash.

Franky merely scowled as he removed the skin off his fist to reveal his steel one. He reeled it back. Then, he launched it.

"Strong Hammer!!"

"Kamie," Nero replied as his body acted like a piece of paper and avoided the attack, "Rankyaku!!"

Franky withstood the energy blade. He inhaled a deep breath. Nero rose a brow at the sight.

"Fresh Fire!!!" Franky cried out as he unleash a blast of flames from his mouth.

Nero was hit and jumped off the train. Franky and Ben just stared at the sight in shock. The flame went out as Nero turned around in mid air.

"Getsupou!!" Nero called as he jumped in mid air and back onto the car.

"What kind of monster are you!!!?" Franky and Nero demanded as they slugged each other.

* * *

"Are we there yet!? Bashing Tom!!!" Luffy exclaimed over the winds and rain.

"It's Puffing Tom!!!" Nami barked, "Get back inside, Luffy!! The new suit you changed into will get soaked!!!"

"That's okay!! I like being here!!" Luffy replied.

"Gomu-Gomu~~~!!" Zambai began.

"300 Pound…!!" Lulu added.

"Cannon! Boom!" both shouted.

"Gya…Laguna's been destroyed!!" Chopper, Tilestone, Kiwi, Muzu, Chimney, Usa, Zatch, and Tia exclaimed as they played Aqua Laguna.

"Can't you guys be serious for one minute!!?" Ko demanded, her eyes blank and her teeth razor sharp along with a sweatdrop.

"We have the time," Lulu and Zambai complained.

"Then go sharpen your blades! Idiots…" Ko muttered.

"Guys!! There's a train in front of us!!!" Luffy exclaimed from outside the window.

"What!?" everyone gasped.

"It's too soon for us to have caught up…" Ko muttered before she saw Luffy go to it with Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka, "That ass!!!"

* * *

As Sanji and Kanchome walked through into the same room CP9 occupied, Franky, Ben and Nero fell through the roof. Kalifa adjusted her glasses.

"It's gotten so noisy in here all of a sudden…" the woman commented.

"Are all of the escorting Marines down?" Blueno asked.

Kaku shook his head before noting as Lucchi looked at the group before them, "But we didn't think much of them to begin with."

"So, these are the people who took Robin-chan and Kirsty-chan?" Sanji asked solemnly.

Lucchi walked up to Nero, who was picking himself up from the floor. He looked down at him and tilted his head. He turned to the others.

"Who's he?"

"Spandam said he's a new member of CP9," Kaku explained, "His name is Nero and he can use four of the forms,"

Nero, who was looking like he had been through the paces more than once, glared up at Franky, blood running down his face, "You bastard...you're dead! I'm a combat genius, you can't beat me that easily! I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey, new guy."

Nero looked back to see the other CP9 standing behind him. He was particularly observing the one with the pigeon on his shoulder. He smirked deviously.

"Ah…You must be Rob Lucchi," he spat out some blood, "Give me a little time, I'll kill them all immediately."

"You're supposed to capture Franky alive, but you let your emotions get the best of you," Lucchi looked down at him, "Forget it. Right now, you have three seconds to run for your life, Nero. Three…"

Nero blinked, confused, "Run for my life...from who?"

"Two…"

Nero looked at them all, "Wait...wait, you're kidding me, right?!"

"One…"

"S-stop! Don't do it!" Nero pleaded.

"Soru!" Nero cried out.

He disappeared in a blur and made a mad dash for life and freedom. However, he never made it because Lucchi caught up with easily. Lucchi's finger jabbed deep into Nero's back, the blood of the Sea Weasel flying out of the wound, splattering against the nearby seats.

"You half-assed, worthless trash. You call yourself CP9?" Lucchi grabbed Nero by the head and threw him out of a nearby window, watching him land in the choppy waters outside before he wiped his finger clean, "You have to master all six forms in order to claim to be a choujin, brat. Kalifa!"

"Yes, Lucchi?"

Lucchi turned and walked back to the other agents, "On the report put 'The new guy was too weak, he was worthless…'"

"Understood."

Sanji tilted his head, "These are the agents of Justice?"

Franky cracked his neck, "They're way more evil than us..."

"I'll say," Ben nodded as he activated his Omnitrix and slammed it down, "Rath!!!"

"As for you," Lucci looked back at them, "I saw the way opened the door, and I noticed the handiwork you did back there. You're those kind of people, I see."

"Please excuse our manners," Sanji replied casually.

"We didn't mean to be so rude," Kanchome added.

"You're here for both Nico Robin and 'Black Gravity,'" Lucci reasoned, "Give up now!"

Robin, Winterfly, Brago, and Sogeking had entered the second train car despite the protests of the masked long nose sniper and child. The others were pleased to see that they were okay, but they were stunned when Robin used her Devil Fruit powers to blindside Sogeking and throw him over to their side as Brago socked Winterfly into Sogeking.

Robin looked up at them as her extra limbs disappeared, "It seems that words are meaningless to you people."

"Franky-kun! Rath-kun!" Sogeking turned to Franky dramatically, "Cut the third car loose!"

Franky, Sanji, and Kanchome looked at him, "Cut it loose? Why?"

"So we can get away," Sogeking explained as he took his Spell Book out, "You should get ready, because it will happen in an instant."

"You got it, Sharp Nose!" Rath saluted before biting the third car off.

Kaku turned to Blueno, "Don't let Franky escape!"

"Misturio!" Sogeking read.

Winterfly opened her hands out and a blue mist erupted from them. The mist engulfed the entire cart. Some of the CP9 began to cough a little and kept their eyes closed.

Kaku cursed as he coughed, "What a lame trick!"

"They're coming with us, you bastards!!" Rath roared as he ran into the retreating cart while he carried Brago and Robin.

Rath jumped into the cart. He laid the two down in the seats at the very end of the cart while taking Brago's book from Robin. He changed back into Ben.

"Now I'll give this back when I say you get it back," Ben said before putting the book under his jacket, "And just to make sure…"

He took out the Omnitrix and began to flip through the aliens before picking one. He grinned before slamming his hand down on it. Time slowed for Ben as he transformed. His skin peeled off as it transformed into wraps. His insides suddenly collapsed into dust before recollecting into even more bandages and black and green leg and wristbands. Suddenly, the bandages came to life and combined with the bands to form a mummy-like form. His head transformed into an Egyptian Pharaoh's ceremonial burial helmet with glowing green eyes. His Omnitrix symbol appeared on his torso.

"…Underwraps will make sure you can't get it," Ben's alien form chuckled, "At least until the timer runs out. Then the book comes back."

"Getting them back without fighting those government bastards was a great idea. Good job with the smokescreen, Sogeking!" Kanchome cheered.

"Yosh!"

"But..." Sanji lit a new cigarette, "...That was too easy."

Franky nodded and stared ahead, "Yeah. Even with the cars completely separated, this feels wrong…These guys aren't the small fries."

As if on cue, long ropes lashed out and wrapped themselves around the outside of the car. Almost everyone looked up in surprise to see that each rope had many large thorns protruding from them. Brago and Robin simply watched.

"Thorn whips?!" Franky gasped as he looked at the ropes before the two carts came back to the Puffing Tom, "Shit!"

"Such power..." Sanji awed before his eyes widened.

He reared his head back just in time to avoid Blueno's large hand as the agent grabbed hold of the doorway to the train car. The government agent stood between the two cars, a hand on each doorway. The CP9 just stared at them with annoyed faces.

"That smokescreen was a pretty lame idea," Blueno stated, "And another form? Just what Akuma no Mi did your friend there eat?"

Lucchi walked out of the smokescreen and looked at his comrade, "Blueno, don't kill the pirates. We made a promise to both of them, after all."

Sanji glared at them, "Sogeking! Winterfly! Protect Robin-chan with your lives! Poruk!"

"Same with you, Underwraps!" Kanchome snapped as he transformed into another Sanji before he and Sanji ran at Blueno.

"Ready, Kanchome?!"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's tear this car apart!" Sanji declared.

Both of them pulled their left legs back and rammed them hard into Blueno's shoulder and head. The agent just looked at them, completely unfazed. He even yawned as if to make a point.

"Oi! That's the weird fighting style I told you guys about!" Franky shouted from behind, "They're not normal people!"

"No shit!!" Sanji barked.

Sanji growled and flipped over onto one hand, his body spinning around and around rapidly. Kanchome began to follow Sanji's lead. They spun their legs hard into Blueno's ribs. The man winced and seemed to teeter a little from the impact.

"Concasse!" The two shouted in unison.

Kaku narrowed his eyes, "That's an incredibly powerful kick. It almost broke through his Tekkai…Blueno, don't let them make a fool of you, or else they'll cut your pay. They are only one man and a Mamodo."

Sanji landed safely on his feet, "They just realized that now…"

"Robin! What are you doing?!"

Both chefs turned to see Robin was using her Devil Fruit powers on Sogeking again while Brago slugged Winterfly in the gut.

"Ocho Fleur Clutch!"

Sogeking bent over backward and his back snapped loudly, making him fall to the floor. Winterfly fell over next, out cold from having the wind knocked out of her.

"Long-nose!" Franky gasped.

"Robin-chan!?" Sanji gawked.

"Hey, pay attention to where you're looking."

Kanchome and Sanji spun around just as Kaku launched a double jump kick to the two of them. Neither of them were able to dodge the kick, which sent the both of them flying into the car, crashing into and destroying a few seats as they landed behind their nakama. Franky looked back and frowned.

"Geez, you guys are all the same, aren't you?" he growled and turned back around, "We've come this far, but if you want to escape. Here's your chance!"

Franky planted his large hands on the wall with the door and with both hands and head. He began to push the wall as hard as possible. Robin and Brago watched in surprise as the wall broke away and Franky was flying with the wall into the other car, causing Blueno and the other CP9 members to back away and release the train car.

"Franky, wait a minute!" Sogeking shouted after him as he got to his feet.

"Wait!" Robin called, "We're not trying to escape!"

"It's true!" Brago roared.

"Robin-chan, Brago-san..." Sanji rose up and dusted himself off, still feeling the pain from Kaku's kick, "We've come this far, so what're you saying? We all knew about your situations, and we still came after you! Even if we're somehow attacked, by the Government's Buster Call, we can handle it! Why won't either of you come with us?!"

"That Buster Call..." a familiar voice murmured, "...is a serious problem."

Sanji's eye widened. He slowly turned around to see Blueno standing behind him, a strange looking doorway slowly fading away behind the CP9 agent. He reeled his leg back.

"Rankyaku!"

A glowing air blade hit Sanji dead on in the chest. The blonde flew to the other end of the train car, hitting the floor and sliding back to the edge, almost falling off the detached train car. Kanchome lost his transformation as the spell wore off.

"Sanji!" Sogeking stared in horror at him, then looked back at Blueno, who was advancing towards them, "What was that? He came out of nowhere! This is bad...I have to do something...quick!"

* * *

"What the hell is that!?" Franky demanded.

He struggled against the chains wrapped around him as he stared at a hole in mid air. The other side of the hole revealed the other cart where the others were. His eyes widened as he saw Underwraps get kicked out of the cart by a Rankyaku.

'Coo~! Blueno consumed the Doru-Doru no Mi, which lets him open a door anywhere to anyplace,' Lucchi's bird explained.

"You get the feeling that if the blond guy ate it, no women's bath house would be safe?" a voice asked.

A cheetah cub stepped out from the shadows. He looked at Franky with onyx eyes. He wore a simple pink robe with white fake fur lining it with the kanji for 'Okama Way' on the back. He also wore a tiara with tiny pompoms on the sides and swan heads on his shoulders.

"Ah!! You're Fang, Kaku's pet!" Franky gasped.

"And his Mamodo, big boy," the cheetah replied.

"Huh…Weird. I always thought you learned how to talk from an Okama," Franky shrugged.

"Kaku-chan~~~!" Fang whined.

"Well you are an Okama since you _did_ spend five months with one. What was his name again? I think it was Ben Clam?" Kaku asked as he read from a pink and white Spell Book, "Charu."

"It was Bon Clay-Chan, Kaku-chan!" Fang replied as he shifted into a humanoid cheetah as tall as Kaku before he began to spin around on his left foot's toes, "And you know, I always did find it weird that my book can be read by two people."

* * *

Robin nodded and Brago guided her to the strange door at the edge. As they neared the door, Sogeking pushed himself off the floor. His blood slowly seeped from the hole in his back.

"Wait...a minute, you two..." he panted behind his mask, "It'll be alright. I know that you're still hiding something, Robin…Brago…You just can't up and leave us. Don't you know one of the most important laws of being on a pirate crew? Pirates cannot leave their crew without their captain's permission!"

He was quickly silenced with a blow from Blueno. With that, the woman and demon entered the strange doorway and began to walk away from the car, leaving their former nakama behind them.

"Robin-chan!"

"Brago!"

"That won't reach them," Blueno said solemnly, looking at the pirates, "They cannot break their promises."

"Why can you say that?" Sanji demanded, glaring pure hatred at the government assassin, "Huh?!"

Blueno looked at him, "Twenty years ago, a certain island was destroyed. This island fell under the Buster Call of the World Government, and even though all of the inhabitants were supposed to die, Nico Robin managed to survive."

"What did you say...?"

"The Buster Call combines five Marine Vice-Admirals and ten battleships. For Nico Robin, the combined firepower was so traumatizing, she will never forget it for as long as she lives. The fear that has built up inside of her since childhood now dirges towards her nakama. She has lost the will to oppose us."

"All of you..." Sanji growled as he pounded the floor while Underwraps ran out of time, "How rotten are you guys!!?"

"This is all for the sake of Justice," Blueno stopped and turned to him, "I sympathize with them."

"Hold on," Ben said before tossing something to Blueno, "Make sure you give this back to Robin. Tell her I'm sorry and that we'll try harder to get her and Brago back. I don't care what will happen now. By being on a crew with pirates, I already made a little enemy with the Marines. But now…You and the entire Marine group better watch out."

Blueno nodded as he looked at the Spell Book. Blueno turned back around and entered the doorway, the door slowly closing behind him. Screaming angrily at the top of his lungs, Sanji ran for the door and swung a powerful kick...but it was too late. The door was closed, and they had lost their nakama.

* * *

**Me: Whoa! Now this is a shocking development. What will happen now to our heroes? And just what happened to the others in Rocketman!? Find out, next time!**


	13. Ultimatrix! Assault on Enies Lobby!

**Me: Update time! Sorry about the wait.**

**

* * *

**

Things were going a bit better for the others…at least until a giant frog knocked Rocketman off the tracks. Earlier, the other cart that the Rocketman was heading for was the one that the others removed from the Puffing Tom. Zoro sliced through it and defeated the captain in the cart. Right now, Luffy and Zatch stood on Rocketman, mad at the giant frog. Kokoro laughed as she drank.

"What is with that frog!!?" Nami demanded.

"That's Yokozuna, the Sea Train Battler," Ko explained, "He's spent years training against the Sea Train since he lost someone close to it years ago."

"What the hell were you doing on the tracks, Froggy, you could've gotten killed?!" Luffy screamed at the frog, "We had almost caught up with Sanji and you made us go off course!"

"Gero gero gero!"

"You 'gero' me one more time and I'll eat you!" Zatch threatened.

"OI! Yokozuna!" Kokoro shouted from the control car window, "Come here, will ya?"

"Gero?!"

Yokozuna looked past Luffy and the three outlaws could see the frog's eyes change from anger to relief just before the massive amphibian jumped clear over them and the control car. Tia quickly moved to see him land just behind the control car, croaking happily to Kokoro. With the attack Yokozuna did on the Rocketman, they had not only lost their course, and not only had the people inside went through a rough patch, but...they were missing a few key companions.

"This is just great. We lost the tracks, and the Franky Family!" Kevin tapped his arm idly, "That cuts our man-power by sixty people. We're gonna need all the power we can get if we're gonna storm the Judiciary Island of the World Government."

"Don't worry!" Usa popped up in front of him, a smile on her face, "Gwen and Nami are helping Kokoro-san find our way back to the tracks! As soon as we find the tracks, we find the Franky Family and the others!"

* * *

Speaking of the lost Franky Family, they and their King Bulls, Sodom and Gomorrah and just come across the last two detached train cars of the Puffing Tom. In the train car, they caught sight of Sanji and the others. With the pirates on board, the Franky Family were told of Franky's actions on the Sea Train against CP9.

"So, Aniki sacrificed himself?!"

"What a nice guy!!" Tilestone cried out.

"Oi! I see it!!" a scream from outside made everyone look up, "The sight of the Nightless Island! Enies Lobby!!"

One Family member smiled and got up, "What, for real?!"

"We're gonna save Aniki!"

Sanji frowned, "The Nightless Island?"

"Yeah!" another Family member nodded, "No matter what, there is no nighttime at there at all, so we call it a daytime island. It's the Judiciary Island!"

Ben walked to the nearest window and shoved a few members out of the way and looked straight ahead. There, in the distance, as if it were a beacon of light of some kind at the end of the tracks...was a large island bathed in sunlight. Even the dark clouds weren't present anywhere on it except on the outer perimeter of the island. A loud whistling sound filled the air, making everyone look away from the no night island.

"It's Straw Hat-san!"

"Luffy!"

Ben turned to the other side of the ship and looked out the window where his friends were standing. Out in the distance was a bright light coming towards them, and in front of that light, he could make out the form of Monkey D. Luffy and...

"Kevin! Gwen!! You're alive!!" Ben shouted.

* * *

"Sogeking of Sharpshooter Island!!?"

Zatch, Chopper, Luffy, Tia, Kolulu, and Ponygon stood around Sogeking, their eyes lit up brightly with excitement at the caped hero that stood before them. Sogeking nodded. Beside him, Winterfly smiled.

"That's right. I'm a friend of Usopp's and I'll be helping you on this journey."

Gwen turned to her new friends, "You guys know that is Usopp, right?"

Paulie and Lulu nodded, "We ain't stupid."

"Making sure…" Gwen rubbed her neck and sighed.

After awhile of getting to know the new 'masked hero' friend of Usopp's, Paulie called the entire group over to him, a large piece of drawing paper in front of him.

"Listen up!" he said loudly as they gathered around him, tapping the paper, "I came here one time to repair the tracks…"

"TRAITOR!"

"Shut up, Kevin!" Gwen muttered, punching him over the head.

Paulie cleared his throat, "Look here. I made this map when I was repairing the tracks one time, out of memory. This is the rough outline of Enies Lobby."

Everyone looked down to see a strange drawing. It was some buildings surrounded by what looked like a fence and a large, dark circular area around the inner areas. Luffy tapped the spot.

"What's the dark spot?" Luffy pondered.

"That's the waterfall."

"Waterfall?" Zatch repeated.

"You'll understand when we get past the Main Gates," Paulie took a drag of his cigar, "Now, regarding power. Combined, we have at least seventy or eighty people with us while the Judiciary Island has numbers between two-thousand and three thousand soldiers."

"Not to mention CP9," Kevin cracked his knuckles, "We're gonna have one helluva fight on our hands."

"Here is the problem with the battle plan," Paulie continued, "From the Main Gate to the Gate of Justice...that is your window of opportunity. If you guys cannot save those you are wanting to save, then all hope is lost."

Luffy tilted his head, "Why?"

Nami rolled her eyes, "I told you before we left Water 7, Luffy! When one passes through the Gates of Justice, they either go to Marine Headquarters, or they go to the underwater prison of Impel Down! If we fail to save them before they pass through that gate, then this trip will have been for nothing."

"Don't worry, we'll get them," Kevin said as he pounded his fist into an open palm, "I'll see to that. I'll also try and bring this place down to it's knees and show this fuckin' Government that they can't do what they want!"

Gwen's ears twitched as she turned to her friend, "I know the Government is messed up, not just here but from where we're from as well, but why do you hate them so much?"

"Because this so called Government that is supposed to be protecting this world is made up of cold-blooded killers who get rid of anyone they want! Revolutionaries, pirates..."

"But those guys are outlaws, they have to get rid of them," Gwen tried to reasoned.

"They also get rid of innocent people!" Kevin snapped at her, "I learned a while ago when I followed those guys that we saw talking to Iceberg that the Government will get rid of anyone, innocent or guilty, so long as they make up a goddamn story to make everyone look guilty! Whenever bounty hunters or Marine soldiers can't do the job, they send assassins or call forth a Buster Call to do the job. The only real people who can oppose them and survive, that I know of, are the really strong kinds…'Red-Hair' Shanks…Whitebeard…the Nine Supernovas…and even Gold Roger managed to defy the Government before he was executed!"

"Okay... Didn't expect you to know this," Gwen spoke, "How did…"

"Clobbered them until they spilled everything," Kevin replied as he took out a large book, "Even wrote it all down. I've got all the names of the Admirals, the Shichibukai members, and everything about the stuff they don't want people to know about. By the way, they've got a Blackbeard here."

"Really now?" Gwen asked.

"You see, the Government on this planet works like this: They try to obtain peace, but to do that, they kill people instead of peaceful solutions like they should be doing. They've killed pirates, revolutionaries, and even whole families of innocent people to get what they want!"

"What are you talking about?" Tia pondered.

Kevin looked at the others before opening the book, "I read something in here...It was around 20 years ago. This island was full of archaeologists. Apparently, one of them could read these things called 'Poneglyphs.' She was just a little girl. When the Government heard this, they decided to take action. They unleashed a Buster Call. Five battleships wiped the entire place off the map. They even went as far as killing everyone one on an ship that was filled with innocents just to make sure the girl didn't escape."

"That's horrible!" Ben gasped.

"Is that why you hate the Government?" Gwen asked, "Because they do this kind of evil all the time?"

"The Government may have most of the world under their power, but they don't have the right to decide who lives and who dies! The only ones still around from the days of Roger as Pirate King are either too old and are living in hiding, or they're old as hell and doing what they can before they're picked off by the Government, like Whitebeard and 'Red-Haired' Shanks."

Zambai turned away from the conversation and ran to the window, "You guys! Come here and look at this!"

Everyone rose and ran to the windows or outside to see a huge island just a short distance from the Rocketman. Around the island was a very tall, iron fence that surrounded the perimeter. Behind the fence were buildings that were even taller than the fence, their white marble shining in the eternal sunlight that hung above the island.

"The island with no night...Enies Lobby!"

"Guys, look behind the farthest building," Gwen pointed ahead to something huge behind a large tower, something that had a gigantic World Government insignia painted on it, "That must be the Gates of Justice!"

"That's freakin' huge!" Kevin exclaimed.

Koral Q shivered a little bit, "I never thought I'd see this place, but now that I have...it sends chills throughout my body…"

"That's the evil of the World Government, Mecha Brat," Kevin spoke as he patted him on the shoulder, turning his body into metal, "You'll get used to it. I'm just glad you're with me instead of against me."

"Same here," Koral Q nodded, "I just know with your help, I'll get to Big Bro!"

Paulie stuck his head out, "Get in here you two, you need to hear the battle plan!"

* * *

A short while before the Rocketman approached Enies Lobby, the Puffing Tom came to a stop at the train station of the Judicial Island and both passengers and criminals began to get off. With the train at a stop, numerous Marines and Government agents came down the white stairs to greet the assassins and to take the prisoners with them.

"It's the arrival of CP9!"

"CP9, good job on your latest mission!"

"They've brought the criminals with them! They're in this car!"

They probably thought taking the prisoners would be easy, but Franky made it difficult for the first Marine to try and drag him by the chains that bound his large, artificial body. As soon as the Marine tried to lead him away, Franky latched his jaws around the soldier's head and hung on like a wild dog with a piece of meat.

"Oi! Bastard, treat me with respect, who the hell do you think I am?!" Franky asked as the Marine screamed and struggled to pull his head out of his mouth.

"Don't come here!"

"This one bites!!"

Lucchi stepped off the train and glanced at Franky, "What a noisy guy..."

With the prisoners in tow, the CP9 agents made their way up the stairs to the Main Gate, with Fang going up in a pirouette, passing through a large number of Marines and Government Agents who stood on either side of the stairway. As they walked past, murmurs rippled through the lines when they laid eyes on the assassins and the criminals with them.

"CP9 is so amazing...such tension in the air!"

"Look. That big one must be Cutty Flam..."

"If that's Cutty Flam, then those two are…!"

"Nico Robin and 'Black Gravity' Brago!"

"Holy shit, she's really hot!!" one exclaimed, only to scream and hide behind the others when Brago unleashed a nasty glare at him.

"Open the Gates of Justice!"

The massive gate doors ahead of them slowly opened and when they reached the top of the stairwell, an impressive sight fell upon them. Franky's eyes widened in disbelief while Brago just stopped in her tracks.

"What the hell is this?!" Franky demanded.

Ahead of them was a large island that seemed to be suspended over a giant, seemingly bottomless waterfall, connected to the main gate by a strip of land. On the island were numerous brown buildings, but ahead of the suspended island was a huge, white tower with the World Government flag perched on top of it. Near the top, in bold letters were two words: ENIES LOBBY

Franky ran as far as he could to the edge and looked down, "This is a waterfall?! I can't see the bottom at all!"

"You're noisy, Cutty Flam..."

* * *

"At this moment, Lucchi and the others are coming and with them are the best souvenirs anyone could ask for," a figure walked around a large office, a sword held over it's shoulder.

The figure was a man with pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, lightly colored hair and a strange, metal facemask that seemed to cover a good portion of his face. On a large couch in front of him and his desk sat three figures. Two of them were pretty large while the one in the middle was of normal size.

"When they get here, all eight members, including myself, of CP9 will be gathered together at last after five years! Today is the day that all CP9 come together after so long of being apart. However, something bugs me…" He trailed off before he grabbed a newspaper from his desk and held it out to the ones on the couch, "What is the meaning of this, you four?! In our new plan to assassinate the leader of the revolution, you three were only supposed to wipe out three people, not twenty-three! What the hell happened?! If any of you have any excuses, let me hear them right now!"

"Yoyoi!" one of the two larger forms on the couch bowed his head to the floor, his legs sticking up in the sky as he performed a strange headstand, "I make all my apologies, Chief! Everything is my responsibility!"

"Cut that out, Kumadori!" the average sized person snapped.

He was a dark-skinned man with an open martial artists jacket and tie. He had a strange mustache, a pair of sunglasses perched on top of his head, and a nasty scar over his left eye.

"A man shouldn't lower his head so easily!" the tanned man turned to Spandam, "I'll explain everything to the Chief, so sit down!"

A loud zipping sound came from the last person on the couch. The last one was a large, fat round man, who reminded people of a large owl, but the strangest thing about this man was that he had a very big zipper for a mouth, and he had just pulled the zipper open.

"Yoyoi!" the first man, Kumadori, one who looked as though he belonged in kabuki theater raised a large knife, "I'm really sorry, Chief! If it comes down to it, I'll commit seppuku and take full responsibility!"

"DON'T SAY STUPID THINGS!"

"Yoyoi!"

The scarred man turned to Spandam, "It's wrong, Chief! We followed the plan and started the infiltration for the assassination, but the plan that no one was supposed to know about was mysteriously discovered!"

"I talked about the assassination in town, chapapa!"

"WHAT?!" the middle man turned to the owl-like person next to him, "So it was you again, Fukurou?! What does that damn zipper on your mouth serve for then, huh!?"

He reached up at the owl-man. He grabbed the side of the owl-man's face and began to pull hard.

"When will that damned big mouth of yours be cured?! We are supposed to be the most elite secret agents, but we can't do our jobs if you go blabbing our secret plans to everyone you meet!"

"I talked about it accidentally, chapapa...,"

"Don't 'chapapa' me!!"

"Yoyoi! No, don't blame Fukurou for this, Jyabura!" Kumadori said loudly as he gripped the knife tighter, "I will take full responsibility! Seppuku! Tekkai…"

He rammed the knife into his stomach, but the second it touched his body, it snapped into two piece. Jyabura and Fukurou stopped fighting and stared at Kumadori, who looked broken up about not being able to commit suicide. The smallest figure just stared at the pink-haired man.

"Why can't I die...? Is it because of mother, who watches from heaven…?"

"Hurry up and die, you damn bastard!" Jyabura screamed at him, "Make up your mind!!"

The figure shook his head and rubbed his nose, smiling, "Spandam, you sure do have a...unique set of agents here."

Spandam glared at him before sighing. He looked at the three and waved them off.

"It's okay, guys, I understand..." he muttered before knocking over his cup of coffee, "Shit! That's hot!! Hot coffee!!!"

A light chuckle from the back of the figure made Spandam look up as he held his hand, "What's so funny? You think it's amusing that I burnt myself!?"

All of a sudden, the Den-Den Mushi on Spandam's desk began to scream incoherently. Everyone turned and looked at the Mushi and waited for the person screaming on the other end to stop babbling. Didn't take them long.

-THIS IS THE MAIN GATE! THIS IS THE MAIN GATE! I REQUEST AN ANSWER FROM THE CHIEF OF THIS ISLAND! PLEASE, COME IN!!-

"What do you want, what's happening?" he asked in a bored voice.

-Sir! Three intruders have passed the Main Gate and are heading towards the main island!-

Spandam sighed and sat back, "Is that all? You can handle two little intruders easily with the forces at the gate alone, so…"

-But that…!-

-This is the main island!" a new voice interrupted, -We have identified two of the intruders and will take care of them immediately. Don't worry, they won't get by us!-

-Please be careful with those two!- the first voice pleaded desperately -If my eyes are right, these two are...are...-

"Out with it!" Spandam snapped, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

-It's 'Straw Hat' Luffy and 'Lightning Boy' Zatch!-

Spandam nearly dropped the Den-Den Mushi, "Nani?!"

The figure raised a white eyebrow, "Didn't see that coming..."

Spandam flipped him off and turned away, holding the Den-Den Mushi close to him, "Now, look here…"

-THIS IS AN EXTREMELY URGENT REPORT FROM THE MAIN GATE!-

"Now what?!"

-A group of intruders have passed the front barrier riding monsters! We need reinforcements! Repeat, we need…!- the soldier was cut off suddenly and the Den-Den Mushi went dead.

Spandam shook the Den-Den Mushi, "Is there anyone there?! Moshi-Moshi!!?"

-This is a message from the Main Island! Both 'Straw Hat' Luffy and 'Lightning Boy' Zatch have invaded the Main Island!-

"WHAT?!" Spandam shot up, nearly tripping over himself, "You let those two get to the Main Island?! What the hell is going on? Where are Oimo and Kaashii? Did those two get beaten, too?!"

-Uh...well, no, sir. See, in their country, it should be night time, so they should still be sleeping now and…-

"WAKE THEIR ASSES UP!" Spandam screamed into the mouthpiece, "You smack them awake, and the soldiers on the Main Island, too! I want every available man and woman up and ready for combat, you hear me?!"

-Sir, yes, sir!-

Jyabura stretched as the soldier hung up on the other end.

"Is it alright for you to shout so much over just two people, Chief?" he asked, looking rather relaxed, "We're here..."

"Don't be stupid! As the entrance of the World Government, Enies Lobby, the Judiciary Island wears its sacred crest! Any idiot is supposed to know what it means to invade this place. Those two assholes came all the way here and entered the Main Island to get their nakama back..." he pounded his desk, "Looking down on us, that's what they're doing! The Straw-Hats and any subordinate they have backing them...they're making a mockery of us!"

* * *

With Luffy, Zatch, and Ben taking point (despite the plan to wait five minutes until Galley-La and the Franky Family opened up the gates and then go ahead), the two groups of supporters fought against the front gate forces of Enies Lobby.

-Answer, Main Gate, answer! What the hell is going on out there?!-

Kevin, who had just knocked down a couple of Marines looked down at a knocked out soldier to see a Den-Den Mushi on his wrist. He grinned and ripped the Den-Den Mushi off the man's wrist and attached it to his own.

-Is there anyone out there?!-

"Yes, this is the Main Gate!" Kevin shouted loudly in a panicky voice, "Sir, we are totally screwed here! I don't know how much longer we can...Oh dear god!!! They just ate ten of our men and desecrated the remains of fifty!!!!"

Muzu and Kiwi, who were fighting nearby, turned to her, stunned looks on their faces. Ko just laughed and clutched her stomach. Zambai raised his cannon.

"Get down! Bazooka Bat!" Zambai swung his cannon hard over Kevin and knocked the Marine that was coming up behind her high into the air before he grinned and shouldered the bazooka, "Heh, like I'd waste bullets on this!"

Kevin rolled over and nodded, "Owe you one!"

"Don't mention it," Zambai helped him up, "C'mon, it's not over yet."

"Guys!" Paulie waved them over and pointed to two small doors, one on each side of the gate, "Get in there and open up the gate!"

"Don't let them open it!" a large Marine shouted over the battle just before Muzu and Kiwi cut him down with both of their katanas.

"You're in the way!!" the twins shouted in unison before splitting up, one headed for each of the doors.

"I won't let you pass!" another Marine leapt at Kiwi, but stopped when a large strand of hair popped out of his nose, "What the hell?!"

"You shouldn't get distracted!" Lulu jumped over Kiwi and slashed him across the chest with both his swords, "Keep going!"

"Owe you one, Galley-La!"

With Muzu and Kiwi taking care of the gates, Paulie, Kevin, Ko, and Zambai were taking care of the extra forces that began to rush the doors.

"Take her, she's only a woman!"

"Just a woman?" Ko repeated as her left eye twitched before she looked over her shoulder to see another bunch of Marines heading her way as she took out a scythe and a katana, "Nekotoryu: Nekomata!" (Cat-Sword Style: Demon Cat)

She ran through the group of soldiers, her arms a total blur as she swung the blades. She came to a halt just short of coming out of the group and waited until she heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground. She looked back to see that the men were on the ground, bloodied bodies and pieces of arms and legs scattered around.

"Up yours, assholes..."

"Okay…Don't want to tick you off," Kevin gulped.

"Don't falter, everyone! Keep going!" Zambai shouted as he batted a few more people out of the way, "Don't give up!"

After a while of fending off the armed soldiers of the island, a loud clunking sound was heard and the Square Sisters rushed out of their respective doors.

"It's done! I unlocked it!"

"Same over here!"

With the Main Gate unlocked, the Franky Family largest men ran to the Main Gate and with their superhuman strength, they managed to push it open wide enough for everyone to get through. Gwen was with the first handful of Franky Family members who passed through the Main Gate, and when she did, she skidded to a halt when she saw the bottomless waterfall that surrounded the island ahead.

"Holy shit..." Kevin gawked as he joined Gwen.

"Guys, c'mon!" Ko shouted from ahead, "Let's go!"

Kevin nodded and started running again with Gwen as Koral Q declared, "Let's show these Government assholes what we can do, Franky Family!!"

"For Aniki!!"

As she ran, a strange, and even spooky feeling of confidence began to surface within Ko. She grinned.

_ 'We made it this far...maybe we can actually see it to the end! We just need to open that last gate for those idiots!!'

* * *

_

Things had gone from good to bad for the raiding Franky Family when two huge forms leapt out from behind the second gate and landed directly in their path. Usa looked up at the two giants that stood in their way and nearly fell over in awe. One giant was relatively thin, had a head of black hair and carried a large axe. The second giant was fatter than the first one, had orange hair under the horned helmet he wore and carried a giant club over his shoulder.

"Oh crap…" Ko sighed, "Elbaf Giants…"

The giant with black hair yawned loudly as he rubbed an eye tiredly, "I still haven't gotten enough sleep, Oimo…Let's take care of this quickly so we can go back to sleep, eh?"

"G-G-Giants! RUN FOR IT!"

"I don't know why you guys came here," the black-haired giant looked down at the invading Franky Family, "But you should go back home before you're squashed! Right, Oimo?"

"Right, Kaashii," the fat giant nodded, "Let's squash their bones flat!"

A Franky member gulped loudly, "Having giants as gatekeepers, that's not fair!"

"The World Government doesn't play fair!" Kevin barked.

"Go home, we won't let you pass!" Kaashii snapped, hefting his large axe.

"No matter what, we can't falter!" one member shouted, "If it's for Aniki, we have to keep going, no matter who the enemy is!"

The three Karikiri Destroyers of the Franky Family flew backward after being clobbered by Oimo and Kaashii's giant strength and matching weaponry. She ducked and barely avoided one of the Destroyers from knocking her down in the process. Gritting her teeth, Ko took out a midnight katana with a burning cat designed on the blade.

"Let's see how you do against Nekomata," Ko hissed.

"Don't be afraid!" one of the Franky members cried shakily behind Ko, "Don't let your morale decrease!"

"That's right, this is for Franky-Aniki! He's waiting for us behind those doors!" another member shouted encouragingly.

"Fight so we don't bring shame to his name! We are the Franky Family!!" Koral Q declared

* * *

"You know what, Zatch, Luffy? This brings back memories..."

"Eh?"

"Hehe...yeah. Reminds me of when we my friends and I, along with a lot of other Plumber's Kids, a Galvan, and a man who doesn't know if he's in the past or future had to fight an entire armada. That had a bunch of people in it, too, but..." Ben looked around at the huge group of armed Government soldiers that surrounded the three, "They didn't have the law on their side, and we're not dealing with the actual World Government."

"What's your point, Ben?"

"My point is, this is gonna be fun, just like those times," Ben smirked as he activated his Omnitrix, "A lotta fun!"

"Get them!!"

The soldiers shouted and began to rush the two outlaws. Axe looked around, a large smile crossing his face as he began to spin his blades around and around, "Take whoever you want, guys!"

"Yosh! Za…"

Suddenly, all of the figures were knocked out. Ben, Zatch, and Luffy blinked at the sight when a bag was put between them. The three turned around

"Gumball, anyone?"

Before them were two figure. One was a man with jet-black hair. He wore a white lab coat, green goggles around his neck, a red vest over a white business shirt, and brown pants. On his shoulder was a tiny creature that one might associate with an alien. Big head, large round green eyes with rectangle vertical pupils, and large forearms. His feet wire made of three toes and he wore green with the Omnitrix symbol on his belt.

"Professor Paradox!" Ben exclaimed.

"I believe you owe me for our bet, Azmuth," the professor said.

"Later," the alien grumbled.

"Azmuth? Why are you two here?" Ben asked.

"To warn you and to give you a little help," Paradox replied, "After you went missing, Max has spent every hour trying to find you, only stopping to sleep, eat, and when nature calls. I appeared before Azmuth a few weeks before the event that sent you three here and asked him to help with something."

"And did he?" Ben asked.

"Yes and no," Azmuth replied, "The Time-Walker did ask me to make something that will help you in this reality, but…"

"But?" Ben asked.

"…Albedo took it just before he vanished," Azmuth finished, "I managed to trace him and found him, and you three, in this dimension. I don't have the technology to get here yet, so the Time-Walker brought me here."

"Albedo is here!!? Just great…" Ben groaned.

"Who?" Zatch and Luffy asked.

"Ah. The two royals," Paradox spoke, "So good to see you again. …Or is it 'so good to meet you?'"

* * *

"Ouch!" Oimo opened his eyes after being poked in the face by the sharp blade and before anyone could jump off, he rose back up, knocking everyone off his back and onto the ground. He held his head, "I passed out..."

The Square Sisters looked up at him, "Damn! He's back on his feet!"

Tia rubbed her neck and looked at Paulie, who was holding his bleeding shoulder, "You okay to keep fighting, Paulie?"

"I'll be fine."

His eyes filled with anger, Oimo picked up his club and held it high, "I won't forgive you, pirates! I absolutely won't forgive you-!!"

At that exact moment, to everyone's great surprise, the Rocketman Sea Train appeared in the sky, flying over the newly opened gate instead of their original plan. The Rocketman plowed hard into Oimo's back, sending him to the ground again, and sending itself flying a short distance before coming to a stop in the streets ahead.

Zambai stared, "The Rocketman just...just...from the sky...!"

"WE OPENED THE GATES FOR NOTHING!?" Tilestone, Lulu and the Squares shrieked together, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

The Marines and other soldiers seemed to forget about the combined forces that invaded the gates and began to surround the Rocketman.

"Are they okay?" Zambai squinted, "Think they made it?"

"They better have, or else we're screwed…" Ko muttered, eye twitching.

Paulie winced as he held his shoulder, "They're...not coming out..."

Through the dirt, debris and smoke that hung in the air around the Sea Train, four blurry figures appeared and seconds later, the soldiers around the Sea Train were sent flying high into the air. The others watched in joy as the Straw Hats and soon appeared. Zeruk Kolulu, Poruk-Sanji Kanchome, Zolo, and Sanji looked around at their handiwork.

"Did you really need to use the sharp ends, Kolulu?" Kanchome asked with a shiver.

**"Yes."**

Zolo looked around at the remaining forces, then turned to Sanji, "Should we have greeted them first?"

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and blew smoke, "Yeah right, as if we'd need to."

* * *

"Chief Spandam!" a soldier gave a short salute after entering the office, "Lucchi and the others are waiting just outside the door!"

Spandam smiled and shot a smug look at the figure before looking back at the soldier, "Send them in."

"Yes sir!"

Spandam chuckled and sat back in his chair, hands behind his head, "Now, my friend, you'll see the entirety of my squad."

"Rob Lucchi in himself has the power of a squad, given his reputation," the figure shot a look at Spandam before eating a Chili-Fry, "A loser like you doesn't have the right to have authority as his chief."

The mask wearing CP9 chief fell out of his seat, "Why you…!"

"At least the meeting will take Spandam's mind off Straw Hat's and Lightning Boy's rampage outside," the figure shook his head, "I believe today will be most enlightening."

"It's been a while, sir," Lucchi spoke as the other members of CP9 walked in.

"Ah! You're back!! Lucchi. Kaku. Blueno. Fang-stop dancing, you Okamass!!!-Kalifa…"

"That's sexual harassment," Kalifa stated as she adjusted her glasses.

"By just saying your name!!?"

"Wanted for assaulting government agents in Water 7 seven years ago, Cutty Flam," Lucchi spoke, "20 years ago, wanted for attacking Marine ships in Ohara, West Blue…the criminal, Nico Robin. Wanted to being the partner of the criminal Nico Robin and killer of twenty Marines before joining the Mugiwara Pirates…the criminal, 'Black Gravity' Brago. The criminals have been escorted here. They're just waiting outside."

"Long time no see, Lucchi," Jyabura smirked, Looks like that flat mug of yours hasn't changed much."

"Same goes for your stupid looks, Jyabura."

Fukurou ran at Kalifa. The woman then kicked the poor guy into Blueno. He then punched him to Kaku. Kaku then elbowed him into Lucchi. Lucchi then kicked him away. Fukurou stood up, fingertips together.

"_Rokushiki Ryuugi Teawase..._" he closed his eyes, "A common, armed soldier's strength is about 10 Dourikis. You guys are............I see…"

"What do you see?" the figure asked.

"First, Kalifa with 630 Dourikis. Blueno, 820 Dourikis. Kaku, 2200 Dourikis. Lucchi..." he trailed off and his eyes snapped open, "I don't believe it!"

The figure raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Lucchi has a douriki level of 4000!!"

"WHAT?!"

Jyabura shot up from the couch, a look of disbelief on his face, "That can't be right, I've never heard of douriki levels like that before! It's a mistake!"

Fukurou shook his head, "It's true! Everyone got stronger, chapapa. I know the douriki strength of everyone in this room now, so I understand who is stronger."

**Lucchi: 4000  
Kaku: 2200  
Jyabura: 2180  
Blueno: 820  
Kumadori: 810  
Fukurou: 800  
Kalifa: 630**

"Oi! That's not fair, Fukurou!" Jyabura glared at him, "Leaving Lucchi aside, I'm losing to Kaku!?"

"Chapapa, they all became stronger, too!" Fukurou replied as Jyabura leapt over the couch, glaring at the others.

"Don't get cocky, the Teawase only measures physical strength! In a real fight, my Devil Fruit will count, too. Don't forget that I'll never lose to you, Kaku!"

Kaku turned away, "Think of it as you please, Jyabura, I have no interest in such matters."

"That's right," Lucchi walked up between the two of them, "Pay no intention to the ramblings of a stray dog."

Jyabura's eye twitched, "What did you say, Lucchi...? You monster cat bastard!"

Lucchi looked back at him and almost in a second. Spandam smacked himself in the face as a few large shadows appeared on the floor, the room filled with loud growling that would belong to wild animals.

"Stop this for a little bit, we don't have time for all this," Kalifa tried to ease the two.

Kaku shook his head, "They're acting violently, aren't they?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Spandam yelled over the growling, "Jyabura, don't get upset over a damn ranking list, and don't start a fight! You all have completed your Rokushiki training and by doing that, you have strength that far surpasses a normal humans strength!"

"Chief has only nine Dourikis...he's the only one, chapapa."

Spandam snapped his head to Fukurou, "OI! Don't say that, that doesn't matter! I'm just the Chief who gives you orders! Plus, I got my special sword with me!"

A loud noise from the corner of the room made the figure turn to see a large elephant standing nearby. His red eyes widened in shock.

"Has that always been there!?"

"Yes," Kaku replied, "Also…"

"Fukurou," Kalifa adjusted her glasses as Kaku and the figure talked, "We knew about the chief's weakness a long time ago."

"O-O-Oi! You shouldn't be so blunt about it, Kalifa!"

"That's sexual harassment,"

"Eh?! Because I replied?!"

The elephant trumpeted as Kalifa looked Spandam down. She leaned closer to Spandam. No one noticed the figure left.

"Chief."

"W-What is it, Kalifa?"

"That's sexual harassment."

* * *

Ben, Zatch, Luffy, Paradox, and Azmuth all heard someone crying out with some sobs added into it. The five looked at each other for a few moments. Paradox then looked at his pocket watch.

"Right on time for his cry from Kalifa's comments on sexual harassment," Paradox chuckled, "It is time for the two of us to leave, Azmuth."

"Ben, remember what I told you," Azmuth reminded the boy as he jumped onto Paradox's shoulder.

Paradox clicked the top of his pocket watch. The face glowed a blue light and it released a flash. The light faded and the two were gone.

"...I'm going to go find Albedo."

"Too late," a voice said.

The trio turned to see a figure emerge from behind a wall. He resembled Ben in everyway, but with minor differences. Where Ben had green, the other Ben was red along with his eyes. Where Ben had black and white clothing or trim, his was white and black. He also had slightly lighter skin and snow-white hair. On his left arm was a strange device resembling the Omnitrix, but different. He activated it and slammed it down. He transformed into a large orange dinosaur-like alien with red eyes and a red Omnitrix symbol on its torso. Ben narrowed his eyes as he did the same thing to his Omnitrix. Time slowed down for him. Ben's body swelled with muscle and was overtaken by brown, scaly skin. His face became saurian with a small tail coming out from behind. His feet turned trunk-like and his body grew to twelve feet in height. In the centre of his chest, the symbol of the Omnitrix appeared.

"Humongousaur!" the new alien roared, raising his bulky arms into the air, "Hate to see you again, Albedo."

"Hand over the Omnitrix so I can be freed of this conferral prison in your image, Benjamin Tennyson," Albedo snarled, "Or else."

"Try it."

Albedo growled. He then smirked. He touched two sides of his Omnitrix symbol, causing the center to extend.

"This is not a simple knock-off of your pathetic Omnitrix, Tennyson," Albedo said, "This is the Ultimatrix. It allows the aliens transform into their…Ultimate Forms."

She slammed the symbol down. He roared as his skin began to bubble. The trio stepped back as his body began to shift and change. He grew a few feet bigger and gained green skin. He had gray horns on his head, arms, chest, back and end of tail. His tail grew a spiky ball at the end, like a mace. His head grew a strange helmet on his head with blue color. Spikes ran along the new armor.

"I am Ultimate Humongousaur!" Albedo roared.

"Nice to meet you," Humongousaur spoke, "I'm your defeat."

The dino-alien roared before he charge at Albedo, ramming into the larger alien. Albedo didn't even flinch. He simply picked the alien up and threw him five yards into a wall. His hands morphed into strange blasters. He aimed them at Humongousaur, who watched with a shocked expression, as missiles shot out of them. The smoke cleared to reveal Ben, his normal attire ripped in various places and his body covered in small burns and bruises.

"Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he slugged Albedo in the face.

"Now that was pathetic," Albedo snuffed.

"Zerumzem!" Luffy read, "Zerumzem! Zakeruga!"

Albedo was moved back five feet by the enhanced spell. He roared at the two before firing more missiles at them. Luffy got them out with a Gomu-Gomu no Rocket and landed beside a slowly raising Ben.

"You okay?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah," Ben replied before a glow caught his eye, "Is that…?"

He opened his book and turned to a new page. Ben smirked. He then looked at Albedo with a smug look.

"Take this: Ultimarosen!" Ben read.

Suddenly, Ben's Omnitrix shot off his hand and attached to Albedo, the face orange and red. Albedo looked at the Omnitrix with glee…until it exploded. Albedo, now normal, glared at Ben with rage and shock. Suddenly, his pure red Ultimatrix turned Omnitrix-green and shot off his hand and fused with Ben's left arm. Albedo cried out in rage.

"Curse you, Benjamin Tennyson!" Albedo declared before charging at him.

Suddenly, he was tied up in chains. The trio looked to see a Spidermonkey in a black jumpsuit flashing Albedo an Omnitrix-symbol with Paradox having a hand on his shoulder. He turned to the three and smiled at them. The trio blinked and they were gone with Albedo.

"Whoa…" Luffy awed.

"He always likes seeing the big picture," Ben said.

* * *

**Me: Ben has lost the Omnitrix, but has gained a new power: The Ultimatrix! Can this new power aid the crew in saving Robin, Franky, and Brago? Find out, next time!**


	14. Gears

**Me: Update time! Sorry about the wait.

* * *

**

The three criminals: Cutty Flam, Nico Robin, and Brago were brought into the office of CP9 and once they were in there, Spandam had the time of his life. First, after being bitten on the head by Cutty Flam, Spandam began to stomp on said Cyborg, gleefully bragging about how his bad life of suffering and searching for Pluton was now at an end. and also how he managed to obtain the Buster Call authority from Admiral Aokiji, something that Nico Robin thought was unbelievable. Robin had spoken her argument and was slapped by Spandam for it and then kicked repeatedly. Soon, after words were exchanged on the promise the CP9 made for Robin and Brago was now denied due to the crew invading Enies Lobby, the CP9 left with Blueno leaving through an Air Door, appearing before Luffy, Zatch, and Ben.

"Wow! Are you a magician!!?" Zatch and Luffy asked.

"Looks like our intelligence really messed up their information. I figured the damage had to be more than five people, but this is unheard of in the World Government," Blueno spoke, "How long do you plan on struggling?"

"Until I die!!!" Luffy replied, "Robin's in that building behind you with Brago, isn't she?!!"

"Get outta the way!! Cow!!!" Zatch demanded.

"It seems that neither you or your nakama have realized it yet," Blueno spoke in an emotionless tone, "What you are doing is a great offense against the whole world."

Luffy looked right at Blueno, "What do you want to say?"

"Across the world's oceans, we have influence in over more than one hundred and seventy affiliated countries. When you decided to invade the island owned by the World Government, it also meant that you declared war against those countries. The World Government will put it's dignity at stake, and make all of you criminals wanted throughout the world before making you suffer cruel deaths. You are, at most, a few dozen people, and that is quite a small power."

"I just told you to get out of the way!!"

"Whether I move or not, I only warned you two that there wasn't any future for any of you who broke through the gates of Enies Lobby. Fighting is also useless," he looked at the three of them, "I've seen you two fight and I understand how strong you are. Despite your reputations and skills, you cannot win against us. You know the difference between us…"

Luffy, who had been stretching his legs just then, stopped and cracked his knuckles, "That's true, we do know the differences, but we don't feel like losing at all today!!!"

"You tell 'em, Luffy!" Ben and Zatch cheered.

Luffy's arm began to twist around and around and the two watched as he charged Blueno, his arm getting longer and more twisted.

"Gomu-Gomu no…"

"Tekkai."

"…Rifle!!!"

Luffy's arm rammed into Blueno's hardened body, but this time around, Blueno actually slid back a fair distance, blood flying out of his mouth after the impact. Ben and Zatch gawked in shock. Luffy charged Blueno, his arms becoming a flurry of punches.

"Gomu-Gomu no Gattling Gun!"

"Soru."

Blueno disappeared from Luffy's line of sight, however Ben, now as XLR8 incase he needed to get away with Zatch and Luffy, was able to track his movements. The black clad pirate watched as Blueno moved around the side, but in another surprising twist, he watched as Luffy managed to not only find him, but he managed to nail him in the face again, sending him plowing into a nearby structure.

_ 'Amazing...absolutely amazing!'_ XLR8 thought as Luffy adjusted his hat as Blueno picked himself up from the debris.

"I don't care about the world, or the Government. Do what you want with those things," Luffy spoke as he looked straight into Blueno's eyes, "We only came to get our nakama back!"

* * *

Sogeking, Usa, and Winterfly peeked out of Oimo's hair. They missed getting on the King Bull with the others. Sogeking and Winterfly began to have thoughts of escaping before they remembered Paulie fighting even while he was injured heavily. The trio started to get out of Oimo's hair when they felt something wet.

"Whoa!! What the…?" Winterfly gasped.

"What's this, are we being flooded!?" Sogeking gasped.

"Enemy raid!! Enemy raid~~~!!" both screamed, "Huh!?"

"I am mortified…!!!" Oimo sobbed.

"Gyah…!!! The giant woke up…!!!" the trio screamed.

"We failed in our 50th year……We're a disgrace to Elbaf…!!! We're sorry, bosses…We're sorry……Wooo……!!!"

"……!! E……!! Elbaf…!?" Usa repeated.

"…Did you really come from the warrior village of Elbaf!?" Sogeking asked.

"……!......!?...Who the hell are you… I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell someone like you, but…Kaashii and I were pirates until about 100 years ago. …We rampaged all over the world," Oimo explained, "One day, however, on some island…the two bosses began to duel. The group dissolved and our shipmates decided to return to our homeland. We waited many years, neither of them came back from their life or death duel. 50 years passes, so Kaashii and I, just the two of us, set out to sea to get them. But, on the way, we were captured by the Marines and they forced information out of us. That's when they surprised us with the truth! They told us out two strong bosses are being held in a huge government prison…Impel Down!! …That was about 50 years ago…"

He began to sob again as he told them about the deal they made with the Marines. They had to guard Enies Lobby for 100 of their average 300 years of life. If they did, the Marines would release their bosses.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute!! That story sounds funny!!" Sogeking exclaimed.

"What's so funny about it?!! If you laugh at our pride…" Oimo snarled.

"No, no, not that kind of funny! I meant, it's odd!!" Usopp said as he took the mask off, "Because, while we were sailing here, we met those two!!! Those Elbaf warriors you're talking about, Dorry and Brogy, have been on that island for 100 years, and continue to fight in that endless duel!!!"

"……!! You…How do you know their names? …Eh? …No way, it can't be…"

"If you want more proof, I'll give you as much as you want! The way they laugh!? Their weapons!? Techniques!? I know all of it, because I really met them!! Them being captured 50 years ago was all a big lie!!!" Usopp declared.

* * *

Back on the courthouse roof, the three watched as Blueno rose to his feet, blood trickling down his chin from the corner of his mouth after being slugged by Luffy. Blueno wiped the blood away and turned to Luffy.

"I underestimated you, Straw Hat."

"You shouldn't!" Luffy shot back.

"Yeah," XLR8 nodded in agreement, "Listen to the guy. He and I are always getting underestimated by the bad guys in our fights, and the ones who do that? Always get their asses kicked. Though there are time when I underestimate my opponents and end up getting my own ass kicked."

"Geppou!" Blueno leapt into the air, zigzagging from side to side as he advanced towards Luffy at a high speed.

Straw Hat saw him coming and pulled back his arm, "Gomu-Gomu no..."

"Rankyaku," Blueno countered.

Blueno fired off two air blades at Luffy, cutting him off of his attack and forcing him to dodged the blades, which went flying into nearby blocks of stone on the roof, one of which was XLR8's. The wielder of the Ultimatrix jumped from his spot onto another stone block, an annoyed look on his face.

"Tekkai..." Blueno's body seemed to glisten for a second before he rammed his foot into the roof, "Rin!"

Blueno began to spin around on his leg towards Luffy, acting like an iron wheel of death. XLR8 watched as Blueno disappeared and reappeared using his Devil Fruit, the Doa-Doa no Mi, after trapping Luffy's legs in the stone roof. The Cow-Man explained how his Fruit made him a door man just before he made a section of Luffy's head detach from the rest of his head and spin around like a revolving door.

"Whoa! How'd he do that!!?" Zatch asked.

"Rankyaku," Blueno fired off another air blade at the imprisoned Straw Hat pirate.

The glowing attack sliced clean through the stone block behind Luffy. When the dust cleared, Luffy was no longer in sight. Everyone looked around the roof before seeing him get out of a hole in the floor. Luffy held his head, his eyes slightly shaking.

"Finally, the door on my face closed...that was annoying/"

"Of course it closed," Blueno said simply, "All doors close after being opened, that's their function."

Soon enough, both the Straw Hat Captain and the CP9 agent began to exchange blows and either dodged or blocked each other's attacks. For someone who hadn't been up against a Rokushiki user very long, Luffy's lengthy survivability against Blueno was quite impressive.

"If I stay like this, it's no good," Luffy rose to his feet, "When I lost to Aokiji, I thought about it...Maybe I'm not all that strong, but I have friends and I want to be with them. I have to become stronger than anyone, or else I'll lose them all!"

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Blueno asked.

"I've thought up of a way to fight that will give me lots of power," Luffy replied as he shifted his standing position, "So I don't have to lose anyone. So no one has to go far away!

XLR8 and Zatch watched as Luffy's body began to change. His legs bulged out momentarily before the bulges went upward into his body, his shoulders heaving upward and his skin changing it's color tone, becoming a bit pink. Their jaws dropped a little when he saw Luffy's body bulge and even began to emit steam from within. Luffy looked up with a glare.

"You're no match for me now!" Luffy declared.

"What!?"

"All of my moves have gone up a notch!" Luffy continued as he pressed a fist to the floor, "Gear Second!!"

Blueno looked at him for a few moments, a confused look on his usually calm face,

"Gear? All your techniques will evolve?" he shook his head, "Blowing steam out of your body...is that your imitation of a steam engine?"

"I'm glad I met you all here," Luffy said quietly, lifting his head to reveal a smile on his face, "Thanks to you all, I'll be able to move forward without losing any of my nakama!"

"What are you saying?" Blueno asked him, unfazed by both Luffy's words and his new appearance, "I don't get it. Isn't it because you met us that you're about to lose your nakama? What you say keeps getting stranger and stranger. Have you gone nuts or something?"

Luffy pulled back one hand and stretched out his other arm, the outstretched hand aiming for Blueno. Blueno blinked a few times.

"Gomu-Gomu no…"

"You want to shoot me? You're only giving me a chance to dodge your attack," he scoffed, "Aim well and try to hit me. Soru!"

Seconds after he disappeared from sight, Luffy shouted, "…Jet Pistol!!"

It all happened too fast for him to see. What he managed to catch was Luffy's arm stretching out, then Blueno flying back, a mixed look of surprise and pain on his face. XLR8's jaw practically hit the roof, his shades slipping down to reveal his eyes were as wide as saucers. Luffy disappeared as the dust around Blueno's impact area began to settle. Blueno got on his feet and stared at the spot where Luffy was in shock. The sound of a punch made Zatch and XLR8 turn to see Blueno fly off to the side, a large mark on the side of his face. Luffy appeared again and _flew_ at him again.

"Rifle!!"

XLR8 couldn't help but stare in amazement as Luffy not only disappeared and reappeared again and again, but every time he did so, he managed to land a hard punch or kick to Blueno, practically owning the CP9 agent on the battlefield. XLR8 slid off the stone block and watched in what felt like...fear? Blueno got up as Luffy vanished once more.

_ 'I can't see him at all!'_ Blueno thought before getting hit by Luffy again.

"Stamp! Yari! Missile!"

_'No! There's no mistake!'_ Blueno thought, _'This man really…He assimilated one of the Rokushiki techniques, soru, and is now using it!' _"Air Door!"

Blueno quickly opened a door and crawled through it, closing it just as Luffy came crashing down from the sky, his feet missing the agent by mere looked around.

"He disappeared..."

"Doa-Doa…"

Luffy vanished as Blueno darted out of his air door, missing the two of them by inches.

The two enemies jumped to their respective sides, one of them looking pumped and the other looking as though he was on his last legs.

"Luffy? You gonna finish this guy, or can I?" XLR8 asked.

"I am."

"Aw, you're no fun."

Luffy looked to Blueno, "When you guys moved as if you disappeared, I saw you kicking the ground ten times in an instant. I understood the trick, and I'm glad to know there's a technique that lets one move like this. Again, I'm glad to have met you here. I'll be able to protect my nakama for sure now!"

Blueno could only glare at the Straw Hat captain. Luffy stretched his arms back as far as he could.

"Gomu-Gomu no..."

"Tekkai: Gou!"

"…Jet Bazooka!!" Luffy finished.

Luffy's increased speed allowed him to shoot off like a bullet towards Blueno, and with his new ability, his arms came crashing into the agent's body faster than XLR8 could blink. Blueno was sent sliding across the roof, head lowered and body hunched over. After a few moments, he lifted his head, smiling a smug grin. Luffy grinned and raised a hand to his mouth, his thumb between his jaws.

"Gear...?" he trailed off, "Huh?"

Everyone turned just in time to see Blueno falling over , his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Ben tilted his head, grabbed a few pieces of debris from nearby and chucked them over at Blueno, each rock bouncing off his head.

Alright, Luffy! You won!!" Ben cheered as he and Zatch turned around, but their growing smiles disappeared when they saw Luffy panting for breath, "You okay?"

"I'm so exhausted..." Luffy wheezed, "I was right though, my body can't keep up with this just yet."

"Maybe you should take it easy…"

"Maa, I don't care about my body right now," Luffy cut him off as he looked up at the tower in front of them, "I've faced a lot of hindrances...I can't stop now."

"Yeah," Ben nodded, "Let's get going then."

* * *

**Me: Whoa! Talk about a boost! Luffy's new power, Gear Second, has just defeated CP9 member Blueno! Can this new power aid him in getting his nakama back? Find out, next time.**


	15. I want to live! Get the keys!

**Me: Update!**

* * *

The eerie silence at the front gate was broken by laughter. Kokoro, her granddaughter, and their pet 'cat' were all on the remains of Rocketman. Kokoro took a swig of her normal drink of alcohol.

"Ngagagaga. Their every move is so much fun."

"Giants~ Giants~ The Giants are out friends!" Chimney laughed happily with the ;cat; mewing happily.

"Anybody with common sense…Would never touch this island. Just watch, Chimney…Whether or not they survive, the world will be astounded by something that nobody has done in the past hundreds of years…When this battle is over, that Straw Hat brat's name along with that lightning brat's name and the strange brat's name will be known throughout the whole world."

* * *

"You're good to go," Ben said in one of his alien forms.

"Thanks, Echo-Echo!" Zatch grinned.

Echo-Echo was a simple-looking, humanoid creature made of silicon. He had grey-white skin with a dividing line going down his body. He had a large head, and his face simply resembled thick green lines in the form of eyes and a mouth. The inside of his mouth resembled a stereo speaker. He had 4-fingered hands and shoe-like feet. There were also crater-like growths on each wrist, and cassette-like growths on is calves. Hey had what appeared to be biological earphones, with wires leading down to a square MP3 player-like part with a green "10" on it. He had a synthesizer-like voice. He also seemed to be techno-organic. There were twenty of him with a microphone connecting to all their backs. Zatch and Luffy took in a deep breath.

"Ro~~~Bi~~~~~N! Br~~~A~~~~~Go!" Luffy and Zatch roared into the microphone, letting their voices amplify thanks to the Echo-Echo brigade, "We've come for you~~~!"

* * *

"Chief, sir! A guy with a straw hat, a boy in a dress, and a group of white midgets…" A marine began before correcting himself, "Actually, it's a young boy in green and black when they changed into a single white midget are shouting on the roof of a courthouse!"

"Nani?"

"No doubt…They're Luffy no Mugiwara and Lightning Boy Zatch Bell, the leaders of the Mugiwara Pirates!" the Marine continued, making Spandam sweat furiously.

"Shut up! Last time I looked, Blueno was on the rooftop!" Spandam exclaimed angrily as he rushed over, "Wasn't he guarding the roof? What the hell is he doing at such a critical time?"

* * *

"Found them," Kevin said as he pointed at the roof Luffy, Zatch, and Ben were on as part of the structure across from their roof exploded, "Oh, there's Franky, the Goth, and Robin!"

"I am not a Goth, you ass!"

"Good hearing too," Kevin smirked.

"Aniki is alright, right?" Koral Q asked.

"Come on!" Gwen called as the three began to run up the steps Gwen was creating with her abilities.

The trio managed to get up to the roof. When they got there, they heard Robin's declaration that she just wanted to die. They saw Franky being kick into the railing as Kaku and his Mamodo showed up with the other CP9 members. They all saw the CP9 jump up to the hole in the building. Ben and Zatch saw them run over.

"Robin! Is death what you want?" Luffy demanded.

"Oh man…Here comes his serious face," Kevin said, "Bout time I get to see it."

"What the hell are you talking about? You!" Luffy demanded with a bored face and picking his left nostril with his pinky.

"Listen, Robin! Brago!" Ben called out as he and Zatch stood at Luffy's side.

"We've come all the way here!" Luffy continued as the floor behind them exploded.

"So we're going to recue you anyway!" Zatch called as Nami and Tia landed perfectly beside Gwen while Chopper in Heavy Point and Shodoruk Ponygon landed on Kevin, "And if you still wanna die…"

"Then die afterwards!" Luffy finished as Zoro and Zeruk Kolulu climbed up through the hole.

"That's what I should've done to climb up from the start."

"Zoro! Kolulu-chan!" Nami gasped before striking Zoro on the head, "I knew it was you! We're only still alive because we took an indirect hit!"

"If we'd been hit directly, we'd be dead by now!" Tia added as she began to strangle the poor swordsman before another explosion on the roof took place.

"Dash! Shishinabe Shoot!" Sanji roared as he and a crying Kanchome appeared and landed, "We're definitely the first ones to get here!"

"Uh, Sanji…" Kanchome tapped his partner's shoulder and pointed at Zoro.

"…Mo!" Sanji flipped with his visible eye popping out and his teeth jagged, "Marimo, how did you get here before me and Kanchome?"

"Ah, you're late. Did you two get lost?" Zoro asked as Kaya and Nya walked onto the roof through the stairway entrance near them.

**"That's pretty funny since you do that all the time,"** Zeruk Kolulu laughed before a high-pitch scream was heard.

"Ah! Sogeking!" Chopper exclaimed as he pointed at the sky to see a screaming Sogeking and a shrieking Winterfly, "And Winterfly!"

"Eh? They're flying!" Tia gasped.

"What've they been doing all this time?" Sanji asked.

"I wonder if they can land safely," Kanchome gulped, only to watch them land on their face.

"I beg of you, Robin…! I don't care what you want, whether you choose to live or die…!" Luffy called out, "But whatever you decide, say it while you're with us!"

"That's right, Robin-chwan!" Sanji called.

"Robin, Brago, come back!" Tia, Kanchome, Kaya, Chopper, and Nami called as all of them jumped onto a part of the ledge like Luffy, Ben, and Zatch.

"It's not the same crew unless you two are there!" Kevin called.

"But we haven't been there for long," Gwen noted.

"I know, but I watched their interactions on that ship before we got to Water 7 and it really isn't the same without those two," Kevin argued.

"Now leave everything to us!" Luffy and Zatch declared.

"I've got the pathway for us," Ben said as he activate the Ultimatrix.

He slammed it down and began to change. His left arm grew jagged crystals on it, covering it completely before forming on his head. His eyes turned into yellow ones as four spikes emerged from his back, the longer of them sticking out of his back near the shoulders while the two smaller ones were halfway down his back. His head had a flat spike jutting out to the back of his head. He wore a black layered shirt, white pants, and black boots. On the center of his torso was the Ultimatrix Symbol.

"Diamondhead!" the alien declared, "Time for a little bridge!"

Diamondhead slammed his left hand on the roof. A giant bridge made of crystals erupted from where he touched the ground and snaked its way over to the other side. Kevin let out a long whistle.

"Sweet, dude," Kevin said before absorbing some of the crystal that made up the bridge.

"Amazing, Ben-kun..." Kaya awed with Nya mewing in amazement.

The group began to run over the bridge. As they ran across it, they heard Spandam threaten them with a Buster Call and then Robin arguing about it. They stopped midway as she explained the Buster Call and what it truly did. Spandam began to laugh and talk about the flag at the top of the tower being the very symbol of the world.

"Sogeking…"

"Hm?"

"Shoot that flag," Luffy ordered.

"Roger!" Sogeking replied as he took out a long pole with a slingshot that held a Dial in it, "New weapon: The great pachinko called 'Kabuto!' Carefully observe its power! Ultimate Phoenix Star!"

He reeled the Dial attached to the slingshot back before releasing it. A giant bird made of flames roared out of it and shot at the flag. It struck the flag and ignited it. Everyone on Enies Lobby gasped and gawked at the burning flag. What the crew just did meant one simple thing; they have declared war on the World Government.

"Are you bastards insane?" Spandam demanded, "Don't you dare to even dream that you'd survive having the world as your enemy!"

"I'd be happy to live with that!" Luffy roared, "Robin! I haven't heard from you or Brago yet! Say what you really want to say! Say that you want to live!"

_'…Live? I thought it was something I couldn't wish for…Nobody has ever allowed me that. If I can really declare my wish…I…'_ Robin thought as she began to cry, "I want to live!"

"Robin…" Brago whispered before nodding, "Take us with you…!"

"To the ocean!" both cried out in unison.

"Woo-ohh, I love you guys, damn it~~~!" Franky sobbed.

"Here we go!" Luffy, Zatch, and Diamondhead roared.

"Someone get Cutty Flam!" Spandam ordered as he harshly grabbed Robin and Brago.

Everyone saw Franky stand up and face Spandam. Their eyes widened when they saw him take out a set of papers. Spandam began to freak and demand it.

"What are they arguing about?" Gwen asked.

"My guess is that the thing Franky's got is the blueprints for that 'Pluton' they wanted," Kevin replied as they ran over the bridge, only a third of the way there due to all teh twists and turns it had, "Dammit, Ben, why'd you make it like this?"

"Still not used to controlling my crystals after five years of no-use," Diamondhead replied.

"Ah! He just burnt them!" Tia exclaimed.

"Aw man…" Kevin groaned while Franky saw his 'family' calling for him in the building below the bridge.

"You wanted them to improve your car, didn't you?" Gwen asked.

"Yep."

"Maybe some other time with some other weapon from here…" Sogeking said as he patted the boy of the back.

"Mugiwara! I see you've taken good care of my subordinates so this time, I, the Master Dismantler Franky-sama, will be your super great ally in this war!"

"Whatever!" Luffy roared.

"We're still mad at you on Yuki and Usopp's matter!" Zatch added.

"…Eh, but they're right there next to you…" Franky sweatdropped.

"Cutty Flam! You…How dare you…Ruin my blueprints!" Spandam roared as he shoved Franky off the building.

"…Eh?"

"Aniki!" Franky Family cried out.

"On it!" Diamondhead called before changing in a flash of green light, "Jetray!"

Ben now looked like a large, red and yellow alien similar in appearance to a manta ray. He had hands with 3 digits, and feet with 2 digits. He had yellow brows above their eyes, which had a yellow stripe leading down to yellow lips. He had a small, lizard-like tail. He had ray-like wings, which are yellow in front and red in back. His sides had markings that resembled gills, and he had a zigzag pattern around his upper torso. Jetray released a sonic boom as he flew at Franky. He grabbed Franky and flew back onto the bridge.

"Thanks," Franky grunted.

"No problem," Jetray replied.

"They came! Damn it! You two, come with me!"

_'If only we could take off these Sea-Stone Handcuffs…'_ Robin thought.

"Now, I'll let you do whatever you like, CP9! Crush them in this judicial tower! You have permission to butcher them up! Lucchi, you're with me!" Whatever you do, protecting my life is your first priority, got it?" Spandam ordered, "Funkfreed!"

The elephant let out a cry before transforming into a sword, shocking Robin and Brago. Spandam caught Funkfreed and sheathed him. Lucchi turned to the bridge and preformed Rankyaku on the bridge, shattering it and sent the crew falling down into the water. Suddenly, Rocketman with Usa and Ko on the top shot at them from the ramp of the half-lowered bridge. Ko threw out various chains with clubs on the end, wrapping around all of them and bringing them back to the flying train. They crashed through the first floor of the building.

* * *

"I got a nosebleed!" Usa, Kokoro, and Chimney said in unison, all three of them and the rabbit having a nosebleed and just that while the others were injured badly by the impact.

"You should have something more severe than that after a crash!" Ko and Franky snapped, their eyes blank and bulging out while their teeth were shark-like.

"Wooosh!" Zatch exclaimed as he, Luffy, and Fourarms erupted from the rubble.

"We made it!" Fourarms cheered before turning back into Ben.

"Thanks for the help, Monster-Baa-san!" Luffy grinned before shouting, "Hey guys, get up already! That was nothing!"

"Good thing for your force field, Gwen," Nami said as the others emerged from the rubble in a rouge sphere.

"Thanks," Gwen replied as the bubble dissipated.

"You guys are all weird. Just so you know," Ko said.

"There's a staircase over there!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Let's hurry and get Robin!" Luffy ordered.

"Wait!" Fukurou called out, hanging on the ceiling.

"What's that?" Zatch asked.

"Chapapapa…! They've broken in!You won't find Nico Robin and Brago even if you go to the room you saw earlier. Lucchi is taking them to the Gates of Justice."

"What?" Ben exclaimed.

"Ah…And the chief, too…He's heading there now but I won't tell you how to get there," Fukurou continued.

"Is it just me, or is this guy explaining too much for his own good?" Kevin whispered.

"Yep," Ben nodded as Fukurou explain that each member of the CP9 had a key that had a chance to open either the cuffs that belong to Robin or Brago.

"Then give it to me!" Luffy demanded as he shot a Gomu-Gomu no Pistol, only for Fukurou to use Soru to dodge.

"Looks like he can do that, too," Gwen examined as Fukurou appeared near them.

"Don't rush! I never said this was the real key!"

"What?"

"There are five CP9 in this building," Fukurou explained, "And if you try to get Robin first, we're all ordered to throw our keys into the waterfalls around here. Chapapapa. See ya!"

"Hey! Get back here, you ass!" Luffy demanded.

"Hold on, Luffy," Kevin said, "I've got this. You and Zatch deal with Lucchi. We have fifteen left when Luffy leaves, so I'll take Franky with me and we'll chase after Zipper-Mouth."

"I'll go with Nami and Tia," Gwen said.

"Usa and I am going after Jyabura-teme…" Ko hissed as her sister released a light pink aura from her form.

"I'll go with Luffy and Zatch. I need some payback for what the pigeon guy did," Ben cracked his knuckled before activating the Ultimatrix, "Spidermonkey!"

"Alright, you all know what to do," Zoro said.

**"Find the bastards, rip a new one in them, and get those keys! Win, even if you die!" **Zeruk Kolulu roared before they all ran off, the old biddy, her granddaughter, and the 'cat' staying near the remains of the Sea Train.

**

* * *

**

Me: And here's another chapter!


End file.
